Kwentong Kolehiyo
by sabrinaaa
Summary: UPDATED. Ang lugar na pareho nilang inaayawan, magiging daan para makilala nila ang kanilang tadhana. CORNY NG SUMMARY! SasukexSakura po ito. Basahin niyo nalang.
1. Introoo

_Isang umaga sa isang mala-palasyong bahay.._

"Tita, sinabi ko nang ayokong mag-aral dun eh! Bakit ba ayaw mong makinig?", sigaw ng 17 year old na si Haruno Sakura.

"Sakura! Ang mommy at daddy mo ang pumili ng university na yan! Wala kang karapatang umangal!", sagot naman ng kanyang tita.

"Arrrgghh!", padabog na umalis si Sakura at nagtungo sa kanyang kwarto.

"Hayyy.. ano bang gagawin ko sa batang 'to..", bulong ng kanyang tita, habang pinagmamasdan ang kanyang pamangking nagdadabog paakyat.

* * *

"Madam, may tawag po kayo..", wika ng isang katulong sa tita ni Sakura.

Kinuha niya ang telepono..

"Hello."

"Hello, Shizune.."

"Oh, Ate, musta naman dyan sa London?"

"Shizune, wala akong panahon makipagkwentuhan.."

"..."

"Napapayag mo na ba si Sakura na doon nalang mag-aral?"

"Ahh.. tungkol doon.."

"Wag mong sabihing hindi mo parin siya napapayag? Ano ba kasi nangyari.. akala ko pa naman pumayag na siya nung una?"

"Ah, kasi, Ate, noon sinabi ko sa kanyang sa UK siya mag-aaral, na-excite siya.. at yun nga yung kinuwento ko sa'yo noon.."

"Kaso?"

"Kaso, akala pala niya.. yung UK, sa United Kingdom.. alam mo na, abroad.. hindi pala niya na-gets na.. University of Konoha yun..."

"ANO?"

"Ate.. wag ka naman sumigaw.."

"Pano naman ako hindi sisigaw.. hayyy.. basta kailangan mapapayag mo si Sakura na sa Konoha nalang mag-aral."

"Opo Ate."

"-dut-dut-dut-"

Binaba ni Shizune ang telepono.

"Pano na 'to..", isip niya.

* * *

_sa kwarto ni Sakura._

"Ino, I can't believe na doon ako pag-aaralin ni mommy, I mean, hello, ang yaman yaman namin, tapos sa Konoha U lang ako mag-aaral, Oh my God, I'm gonna be sick..", sabi ni Sakura habang nakahiga sa kanyang mamahaling sofa, kausap ang bestfriend niyang si Yamanaka Ino sa telepono.

"Girl, what's wrong ba kung sa Konoha U ka mag-aral?"

"Helooo, Konoha U is only for those interested in studying.."

"Helllooooo ka din, Konoha U is for those who are capable of handling an advance curriculum. Ang tali-talino mo, sinsayang mo lang sa kalandian.. "

"I don't care about curriculums! Mas gusto ko sa school nyo, sa Suna Academy. I'm sure na my mommy can afford the tuition there, bakit kasi sa Konoha pa.. nung una, akala ko sa UK, as in, UK, abroad, eh University of Konoha naman pala yung napasok ko."

"Sabagay, kasalanan mo rin yan girl, payag ka kasi ng payag, nakarinig ka lang ng UK, abroad ka agad."

"Ino, kanino ka ba kampi?"

"Hayy.. sige na Sakura, mali na ang mommy mo sa pilit sa'yong pumasok sa isang school na hindi mo gusto, okay?"

"Finally!"

"Pero mali ka rin, kasi sasayangin mo lang ang talino mo. Kung yung grades ko nga umabot sa requirement ng UK, dun na ko mag-aaral..."

"Hayy.. sige na nga, later nalang, bye."

at ibinaba ni Sakura ang telepono.

Tama nga naman si Sakura, afford naman nila ang Academy, saksakan yata ng yaman ang pamilya nila, pero sayang naman yung opportunity sa sa Konoha University mag-aral. Yan si Sakura, mayaman, maganda, matalino, pero maarte, maingay, mareklamo, at laging inuuna ang kung anu-anong kalandian, bago ang pag-aaral. Mababaw lang ang kaligayahan, at napakaVAIN.

Nag-sigh si Sakura at tumayo.

"Yaya! Pakihanda naman yung pampaligo ko!", sigaw niya.

"Opo senorita", mahinang sagot naman ng katulong nila Sakura.

Buhay mayaman nga naman.

* * *

_Sa isang malayong mansion naman..._

"Nakapasa ka pala sa Konoha U.", sabi ng isang Uchiha Itachi sa kanyang nakababatang kapatid.

"Hn.", iyon lamang ang sagot ng kausap ni Itachi.

"Alam kong hindi mo gusto ang pagpasok sa university.."

"Hn. si dad lang naman may gusto nito diba?"

"Anong ako?", sagot ng isang boses na hamak mas mababa sa boses ng dalawang Uchiha.

"Dad, alam mo namang ikaw lang ang may gustong sa Konoha U ako diba?", malamig na sabi ng nakababatang Uchiha.

"Kasi walang mangyayari sa'yo kung ikaw ang papipiliin ng school." naiiritang sabi ng kanilang ama.

"Hn.", tanging sagot ng kanyang kausap.

"Sasuke, sumagot ka nga ng maayos.", utos ng kanilang ama, sa isang kalamdong tono.

"Ewan ko sa'yo.", iyon na ang mga huling salita ng nakababatang binata bago ito lumabas ng Uchiha Mansion.

Eto naman si Uchiha Sasuke, gwapo, matalino rin, kilalang varsity player ng basketball noon, mayaman, kaso nga lang, masungit, snob, tahimik, at bihirang maglabas ng kanyang mga nararamdaman. Bihirang ngumiti at lalong bihirang tumawa.

Naglakad si Sasuke patungo sa garden ng kanilang mansion, ang kanyang mga kamay ay nasa loob ng kanyang mga bulsa. Tumingin siya sa kalangitan.

"_alam niyo naman kung saan ko gustong mag-aral."_, isip ni Sasuke.

_-flashback-_

_"Okay, guys! Next year, sa Kiri Academy tayo, ang number one sa college basketball ngayon, at ang pinakamagandang chance nating maging mga professionals.. walang babagsak sa exams ha!", sigaw ni Uzumaki Naruto sa kanyang mga kabarkada._

_"Oo ba!", sigaw ng lahat, maliban kay Uchiha Sasuke._

_"Oh, Sasuke, parang ang tahimik mo...", sabi ni Neji._

_"Hindi ako... sa Kiri mag-aaral..", bulong ni Uchiha._

_"Ano?", sigaw ng lahat._

_"Akala ko ba sa Kiri tayo? HIndi ba ikaw na ang nagsabi, basketball ang buhay natin.. diba?", tanong ni Kiba, nagsimula nang maglakad papalayo si Sasuke._

_"Hoy, Uchiha! Hindi mo kami pwedeng iwanan ng ganito lang! Ikaw ang nag-inspire samin na sa Kiri nalang mag-aral.. mali.. ikaw pala ang dahilan kung bakit sa Kiri kami mag-aaral, tapos iiwan mo kami.. Akala ko ba magiging buo parin ang team natin, Captain?", sigaw ni Naruto._

_"Akala ko rin..", sagot ni Sasuke, at tinuloy na ang paglalakad._

_-end of flash back-_

"Guys... sorry..", bulong ni Sasuke.

* * *

-sa loob ng Uchiha mansion-

"Itachi, kausapin mo yung kapatid mo ha.", utos ni Uchiha Fugaku sa kanyang panganay na anak.

"Dad, alam naman natin na basketball talaga ang gusto ni Sasuke diba?", sagot ni Itachi.

"Walang mangyayari sa kinabukasan niya kung magiging varsity player nalang siya! Pano niya patatakbuhin ang kompanya?"

"So ano, itutulad nyo siya sa kin? Pag-aaralin sa university, Pipilitin siyang bitawan ang mga hilig niya para sa pera nyo?", galit na tanong ni Itachi.

"Itachi."

"Sorry dad, pero hindi ko hahayaang magaya sa kin ang kapatid ko."


	2. Ang Barkada

_**Chapter 2**_

"Naruto, akin na!", sigaw ni Inuzuka Kiba sa kaibigan niyang kasalukuyang may hawak ng bola.

"Oh, eto!", ipinasa naman ni Uzumaki Naruto ang bola ngunit.. hindi nasalo ni Kiba, sa halip ay naagaw ito ni Hyuuga Neji.

"Kiba naman!", sigaw ni Naruto habang tumatakbo papunta sa harap ni Neji upang bantayan ito.

"Ah.. sorry."

"Dali, Si Shikamaru, bantayan mo!", sigaw uli ni Naruto.

Pero huli na ang lahat. Ipinasa ni Neji ang bola kay Nara Shikamaru at _whoossh_, pasok sa basket.

Score, 0-10.

"Sabi ko sa inyo eh, no-match kayo.", pabirong sabi ni Neji kanila Kiba at Naruto, pero parang hindi siya narinig ng mga ito dahil masyado silang abala sa pag-aaway.

"Kasalanan mo 'to Kiba!", sigaw ni Naruto, na parang world championship ang nawala.

"Sorry na Naruto! Ano ba tingin mo sa kin? Robot na sobrang galing sa basketball!?!", sagot naman ni Kiba.

"Hindi ka kasi nakikinig!"

"Ako nanaman ang may kasalanan!! Ano ba?! Alam mo, hindi ko nga alam kung bakit pumayag akong maging ka-partner mo eh!! Wag mong hanapin sa kin yung galing ni Sasuke!!"

"Wag na wag mo ngang babanggitin yung pangalan niya!!"

"Bakit? Di ba totoo naman?!! Natutunan mo lang mahalin ang basketball dahil sa dakila mong best friend, ipinasok tayo sa isang school tapos bigla nalang siyang mawawala na parang bula! nasan ba siya ha?!! ni hindi nga natin alam kung buhay pa siya eh!!!"

"Tama na!!"

"Aminin mo na kasi!! Kapag wala si Sasuke, wala kang kwenta!! wala kang magawang tama!!"

"Tama na guys.", natigil ang pag-aaway ng dalawa nang biglang magsalita si Shikamaru. "Tama na. okay?".

Isa't kalahating buwan na matapos ang graduation. Ang mga natirang araw ng barkada bilang mga high school students ay napuno ng katahimikan. Kapansin-pansin na iniwasan ni Sasuke ang kahit anong contact sa kanyang dating barkada. Tuwing susubukan ni Naruto na kausapin si Sasuke, umaalis na lamang si Uchiha. Hindi nagtagal, sumuko na ang barkada kay Sasuke, at si Sasuke, umasta na parang walang pakialam. Nagtapos sila ng high school na hindi man lang nagpapansinan.

"Wag na nating pag-usapan si Sasuke, tapos na yun. Isipin niyo nalang na papasok tayo sa Kiri, dahil gusto natin, dahil gusto nating magkasama-sama. Okay?", mahinahon na sabi ni Neji.

"Hindi na sa Kiri si Sasuke?", bigla na lamang sumingit ang isang pamilyar na boses sa kanilang usapan.

Tumingin si Naruto sa likod at doon, nakita niya si..

"Gaara?"

"Oh, ba't parang nagulat ka, Naruto?", tanong ng red head, at nagsimula itong maglakad papalapit sa tropa.

"Gaara? Ikaw ba yan?", ulit na tanong ni Naruto.

"Makulit ka din no?", naiiritang sagot ni Gaara.

"Kailan ka pa bumalik?!", lumiwanag ang mukha ni Naruto, ganun din ang iba, masaya sila at bumalik na si Gaara.

"Kanina lang. Kayo ang una kong pinuntahan."

Walang senyasang nangyari, basta na lamang yumakap ang lahat kay Gaara, group hug ba.

"Oh, ano yung nangyari kay Sasuke? Ba't wala siya?"

"..." natahimik ang lahat.

"G-gaara.. wag na muna nating pag-usapan si Sasuke..", bulong ni Shikamaru.

Tumango na lamang si Gaara.

Pilit na ibinaling ni Naruto ang kanyang tingin sa ibang bagay, upang maalis sa isip niya ang kaibigan niyang nawala.

"Gaara! Ano yang envelope na hawak mo?"

"Ah, eto? Application form ko, para sa university."

"Saan?"

"Sa Konoha U."

"..." katahimikan nanaman.

"Oh, bakit? May problema ba? Sabi ng parents ko maganda daw kung doon ako mag-aaral..", tuloy ni Gaara.

"G-gaara, wag na muna nating pag-usapan ang Konoha U.", bulong ni Shikamaru, uli.

Tumango na lamang uli si Gaara.

"Teka, patingin nga!", inagaw ni Naruto ang envelope at inusisa ang laman.

Habang abala ang lahat sa pag halukay sa mahiwagang envelope ni Gaara, sa isang hindi nalalayong lugar, may mga matang nagmamasid sa kanila.

"Hinata! Wag ka ngang malikot!", pabulong na sigaw ng isang brown haired girl sa katabi niya.

"P-pasensya na Tenten.. hindi lang kasi talaga ako komportablenf pinapanood si Naruto mula sa malayo.. feeling ko stalker ako..", sagot naman ng dalagang nagngangalang Hyuuga Hinata.

"Ah, basta, wag ka nalang maingay.."

"Ok.. Teka, sino nga ba pinapanood mo dito?"

"A-ah.. E-eh.."

"Si Kuya Neji no?"

"A-ah!! Si Neji!?! HIndi ah!!", sigaw ni Tenten, sa sobrang lakas ng boses niya ay napansin na siya ng mga binatang nag-ku-kwentuhan sa ilalim ng basketball ring.

"Tenten! Dali! Tago!", bulong ni Hinata, at nagtago ang dalawa sa kung saan man.

sa kabilang dako..

"Neji, parang may nanonood sa tin..", bulong ni Shikamaru kay Hyuuga.

"Hn. Sina Hinata nanaman...", sagot niya.

"Ano bang problema nyang pinsan mo..."

"Aba ewan ko, may gusto yata kay Naruto.."

"Oh! Bakit parang narinig ko ang pangalan ko dyan!?!", biglang singit ni Naruto.

"Wala. Pinaguusapan lang namin yung pagka-no match mo.", malamig na sabi ni Neji.

3

2

1

.

.

.

"Hoy!! Hindi ako no-match ah!!", pabirong sigaw ni Naruto.

Humagalpak ng tawa ang lahat..

Parang sa mga oras na iyon, nalimutan nila ang lahat ng lungkot ng pagkawala ni Sasuke, parang bumalik muli sa dati ang lahat.

"Oh. baka gusto nyong kumain muna? Halatang gutom na kayo eh!", alok ni Gaara.

"Libre mo?", tanong ni Kiba.

"Oo ba.", sagot naman niya.


	3. Ang Nakaraan ng Prinsesa

_**Chapter 3 - **_

Humiga si Haruno Sakura sa kanyang kama, ang kanyang cellphone sa kanyang kamay.

Pumindot siya.

Menu.

Gallery.

Images.

At doon, nasilayan niya muli ang masayang imahe ng kanyang kapatid.

_"Matagal-tagal narin, Sachiko.", isip niya habang tinititigan ang larawan nilang dalawa._

Totoong magkamukhang-magkamukha sila, parehong kulay rosas ang buhok, pareho ng tangkad, at pareho ng mga mata, ngunit ganoon pa man, ibang-iba sila sa isa't isa.

Si Sachiko, maganda, pero maarte at pabaya sa pag-aaral, ngunit, kahit ganoon pa man, mahal na mahal siya ng kapatid niyang si Sakura. Si Sakura nama'y maganda rin (ngunit mas maganda daw si Sachiko), matalino, at masipag.

Parehong popular ang dalawa sa kanilang paaralan noong elementary, si Sachiko ay kilala bilang pinakamagandang babae sa campus, at si Sakura naman bilang valedictorian ng batch.

_"Alam mo ba, miss na miss na kita.."_

Masaya ang dalawa sa kinalalagyan nila, kahit na mas pabor ang kanilang ama kay Sakura dahil sa mas mataas na mga marka nito, hindi naman nalilimutan ng kanilang ina na ipagmalaki ang dami ng mga pa-contest sa pagandahang naipanalo ni Sachiko.. pinaramdam ng kanilang mga magulang na pareho silang mahalaga..

Perpekto na ang lahat, at sabay sana silang papasok sa 3rd year high school.. ngunit..

Dinapuan ng isang napakalalang sakit si Sachiko.. at hindi nagtagal.. nagwakas na ang kanyang buhay..

Nasa Amerika ang kanilang ina noon, inaasahan ni Sakura na uuwi siya upang suportahan si Sachiko.. ngunit wala man lang siyang ginawa.. hindi siya umuwi, hindi sumulat, ni text, wala.

_"Alam mo ba.. papasok ako sa Konoha U... pero gusto ko, pareho tayo, ha?"_

Galit na galit si Sakura noon, alam naman ng kanilang ina na siya ang kailangan ni Sachiko noong mga panahon ng kanyang hirap... ngunit hindi na ito ipinakita ni Sakura.. dahil alam naman niyang walang patutunguhan kung makikipag-away siya sa kanyang mga magulang.

Alam ng kanilang ama ang tunay na dahilan kung bakit hindi makauwi ang kanilang ina noong mga panahong iyon, ngunit, hindi na rin niya ito sinabi kay Sakura, masyado pa siyang bata noong mga panahon na iyon para maintindihan ang sitwasyon.

_"Sachiko."_

Kaya naiwan si Sakura na malungkot at naitanim na sa kanya ang galit sa kanyang ina.

_"Ako na ang mabubuhay para sa'yo."_

**CLOSED OFF FROM LOVE**

**I DIDN'T NEED THE PAIN.**

**ONCE OR TWICE WAS ENOUGH,**

**AND IT WAS ALL IN VAIN...**

Naantala ang pagbabalik tanaw ni Sakura nang mag-ring ang cellphone na hawak niya. Sinagot niya.

"Oh Ino! Musta!?!", bati niya.

"Eto, kasama ko nga pala si Temari ngayon! Bumalik na yung pamilya nila sa Japan!"

"Oh!? Di nga!?! Nasan kayo ngayon?"

"Sa Starbucks.. dun sa may LRT Station."

:"Okay! Punta ako dyan!"

Ibinaba na si Sakura ang cellphone at nagbihis agad, lumabas, at dumiretso sa sinabing lugar.

* * *

_sa starbucks_

"Sa Konoha U. din pala si Sakura! Siguro tuwang-tuwa siya nung nakapasa siya?!", tanong ni Temari sa kanyang kapwa blondie.

"Nagbago na si Sakura..", pabulong na sagot ni Ino.

"Ha? Anong nagbago?"

"Naging iba na siya, simula nung mawala si Sachiko."

"...."

"Pilit niyang binabago ang sarili niya para maging kagaya ni Sachiko.. ginaya niya ang ayos ng buhok nito, lahat.. pati yung pagka-maarte at mareklamo noong kakambal niya.."

"Siguro hindi pa siya nakakarecover.."

"Siguro nga.. naaalala ko pa nga.. sabi niya dati.. siya na daw ang mabubuhay para sa kapatid niya.."

"ahh..."

"Nawala na tuloy ang dating Sakura.."

"..."

_katahimikan._

Hindi nagtagal, dumating na rin si Sakura.

"Temari!! Hi! Musta na!! OMG, I can't believe na umuwi ka na dito!"

Pansin na pansin ni Temari ang pagbabago ni Sakura, nakasuot siya ng mamahaling mga damit at naka Louis Vuitton pang bag, pati ang kanyang pagsasalita, iba na, malayong-malayo sa simpleng dalagang iniwan niya noong umalis ang pamilya nila papuntang America.

"_Ito ka na pala ngayon, Sakura._", isip ni Temari.


	4. Sorry na daw

_**Chapter 4.**_

_**Sorry na nga daw.**_

_**NARUTO POV**_

Eto nanaman ako.. walang pera.. walang magawa.. Si Kiba kasi eh..

_flashhbaaaccckkkk...._

_"Oy! Naruto! Pengeng P50!", bigla nalang sumulpot si Kiba at nanghingi ng pera._

_"Ayoko.", no way namang ibibigay ko yung last money ko.._

_"Sige na."_

_"Ayoko."_

_"Please?"_

_"Ayoko."_

_"Di nga?"_

_"Ayoko nga."_

_"Sige ka.. hindi kita titigilan..."_

_"Eh di wag."_

_"Sige ha.. dali na kasi... penge na!"_

_"Asa"_

_"Okay, fine. sasabihin ko nalang kay Neji yung kalokohang ginawa mo nung wala siya."_

_"Anong kalokohan nanaman?"_

_"Pinaglaruan mo yung mga shampoo niya..."_

_"Eh ano naman."_

_"Binuhos mo lahat ng conditioner nya sa bath tub tapos naligo ka dun."_

_"Wala akong ginagawang ganun."_

_"Oh, kunyari ka pa.. sabi mo nga parang lumabot lahat ng buhok sa katawan mo."_

_"Wala naman akong pakialam kung isumbong mo yun.."_

_"Tapos hinalukay mo pa yung cabinet niya ay pinagbabato mo pa yung mga orange niyang damit palabas."_

_"Bakit ko naman itatapon yung mga damit nya?"_

_"Kasi sabi mo ikaw lang may karapatang mag-orange."_

_"Che."_

_"Tuloy ko pa?"_

_"Wala nga akong paki-"_

_"Pati nga pala yung hairgel niya ginalaw mo.."_

_"Hairgel?! Anong hairgel?!"_

_"Yung nakapatong sa ibabaw ng center table niya.."_

_"Hindi ko talaga maalala.."_

_"Binuksan mo pa nga, nilagay mo sa buhok mo, tapos ginaya mo yung hairstyle ni Sir Kakashi."_

_"..."_

_"Naruto?"_

_"OH! ETO NA P50 MO!!! ^#$%!!"_

_"Okay, thank you."_

_"..."_

_Umalis na si Kiba._

_"... Putek.. nawalan tuloy ako ng P50... atleast hindi na malalaman ni Neji yung mga pinaggagagawa ko sa bahay nila nung wala siya.."_

_"NARUTO!!!! IKAW PALA YUNG NAG LARO NG SHAMPOO KO!!!!! AAAAAHHHH!!!!", nakikinig pala si Neji.. Ayun, nagalit sa kin si Hyuuga.. Kinailangan ko pa tuloy siyang bilihan ng 40 bote ng shampoo, sandamakmak na conditioner at kung anu-ano pang bagay.._

_end of flashback_

Ngayon, patuloy akong naglalakad patungo sa kawalan.

Grabe.. gutom na ko.. gutom na gutom na ko.. gusto ko sanang kumain sa Ichiraku.. kaso nga lang.. wala nga akong pera.. hayy..

Kailangan kong humanap ng manlilibre sa kin!

Okay! Let's GO!!

Pumunta na rin ako sa Ichiraku, malay mo, nandun sina Neji at Shikamaru, paboritong tambayan kasi namin yun dati.

Binuksan ko ang pinto papasok at bumati sa may ari ng munting kainan.

"Good morning!!"

Kagaya ng dati, wala pang gaanoong tao sa Ichiraku sa ganitong oras.

Tumingin-tingin ako, wala sina Shikamaru at Neji, pero teka..

bakit nandito siya..

anong ginagawa niya dito...

"Sasuke!!", tinawag ko yung %^&$% yun. Aaminin ko, kahit na sobrang galit ako sa kanya, hindi ko pa ring maiwasang ma-miss siya.

Tumingin siya.

Ganun pa rin.

Walang pagbabago.

Wala paring emosyon ang mga mata niya.

"Oh, Naruto.", sagot lang ng *^&%*.

Hindi ko talaga siya kakausapin.. kaso desperado na ko.. gutom na gutom na talaga ako.. baka sakaling ilibre niya ko.

Nilapitan ko siya. Nakaupo siya doon sa faborito naming pwesto, at may dalawang bowl ng ramen sa harap niya.

"Pwedeng umupo..?", tanong ko.

Tumango lang siya. Syempre, umupo ako.

"Ano namang pumasok sa utak mo at pumunta ka uli dito?", pakiramdam ko hindi niya sasagutin yung tanong ko.. pero umaasa parin naman ako..

"Wala lang. Marami kasi akong naaalala kapag pumupunta ako dito.", ang simple ng sagot niya.

Pinilit kong tiisin, at pigilin ang sarili ko, pero... hindi ko na talaga kaya...

"Sasuke. Pwede bang akin nalang yung ...." hindi ko pa tapos yung sinasabi ko, bigla na siyang sumabat..

"Oo, para sa'yo naman talaga to.".. dahan-dahan niyang itinulak ang bowl papunta sa harap ko. Hindi ako makapaniwala..

"A-ahh E-eh.... P-para S-sa k-kin?".. masyado akong nabigla sa mga kinilos niya..

"Para sa'yo nga.", naiiritan niyang sagot.

Paborito ko pa ang flavor ng binili niya!! Yes!!

Nagsimula na akong kumain.. grabe, ang sarap! Teka, bakit parang mas masarap to kesa dun sa binili kong order nito kahapoN??

Ang sarap ta-- teka, pano nga kaya niya nalaman na pupunta ako dito sa ganitong oras?

"Sasuke.. pano naman nalamang pupunta ako dito..?"

"Hn."

"..."

"Araw-araw naman akong nandito..". sabagay, matagal-tagal na rin akong hindi nakakapunta dito.. kaya siguro hindi ko rin napapansin..

Teka! Galit nga pala ako kay Sasuke! Bakit ganito! Ano tingin niya?! Makukuha niya ko sa ramen!?!! Mag sorry siya!! Nakakai-..

"Naruto, sorry nga pala."

Wow. Mind reader ba 'to..

Wala akong masabi noong mga panahong iyon..

"yung tatay ko kasi.. ilang beses ko nang pinilit na sa Kiri nalang ako mag-aral, pero ayaw niya pumayag.. lahat na ginawa ko.", pabulong niyang sabi.

"..." wala parin akong masabi.

"....."

"..."

"Huy. magsalita ka naman."

"A-ah Eh-- kung yung tatay mo naman pala may gusto.. eh di okay lang sa amin.. dapat sinabi mo nalang.. basta maglalaban tayo kapag nag-varsity ka ha!"

"Meron pa palang isang bagay"

"Ano yun?"

"hindi na pala ako... pwedeng... mag-basketball..."

"ANO?!"

"Hindi na akong pwedeng magbasketball.."

"Sige, sa badminton nalang.."

"Hindi na rin."

"Volleyball!"

"Hindi na rin.."

"eh sa-"

"Wala na nga akong pwedeng gawin kundi mag-aral ng business management. lahat ng hilig ko, kailangan kong iwanan... at.."

"At?"

"at.. iwasan ko na daw ang tropa.."

"ANO?!"

"hindi na daw ako dapat makihalubilo sa mga kagaya nyo.. iwanan ko na daw lahat ng walang kinalaman sa Uchiha Corp."

"..."

"bantay sarado ako ng mga body guard ng tatay ko.. pero wala na akong pakialam ngayon. mahuli na kung mahuli, bahala na."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hn."

wala akong masabi, natulala ako. Ano ba NARUTO!! GISING!!

"A-ah E-eh.. basta siguraduhin mo lang na hindi ka mapapahamak sa mga gagawin mo Sasuke. Basta tandaan mo lang na nakasuporta lang kami sa'yo!"

"Hn.", sabi naman niya, habang naka-smirk.

"Oo nga pala, si Gaara, sa Konoha U. rin pala.."

"Hindi nga?"

"Oo, kababalik lang niya noong isang araw.."

"Ayos ah!"

"Kaso sabi niya, mag-aaral daw muna siya ngayon, next year nalang siya maglalaro."

"Aa."

"So, Sasuke, malapit mo nang manahin ang Uchiha Corp.. May arranged marriage na ba?"

"Wala."

"Papayag ka ba sa ganun?"

"Ewan ko.."

"..."

"Huy! Ba't naman napunta sa arranged marriage ang usapan?"

"Wala lang. Trip ko lang itanong sa yo."

"Hn."

"Hoy Uchiha, wag mo nga akong ma-'hn' dyan."

"Hn."

"Kulit mo ha."

"Hn. Kaw nga makulit dyan."

"Ewan ko sa'yo"

"Aba, ewan ko rin sa'yo."

At nagtawanan kaming dalawa. Ang saya naman ng ganito. Sa wakas, bumalik na sa normal ang lahat.

Oo nga pala, alam ko na kung bakit mas masarap yung ramen ngayon. Kasi kasama ko yung bestfriend kong &*%^*!. =)


	5. Da first encounter

Chapter 5- Ang pagbabalik ng dating Sakura.

"Oh, Sakura, ibang-iba ka na ngayon ah.", sabi ni Temari sa kaibigan niyang mukhang rarampa sa fashion show.

"Ah Temari! Eto ba? Ganito naman lagi ang suot ko eh! Diba, ang cute ng bag ko, matches my skirt oh!", buong pagmamalaki ni Sakura sa bagong bili niyang bag.

"Akala ko ba ayaw mo ng mga bagay na ganyan? Sa pagkakaalam ko, si Sachiko lang ang mahilig sa ganyan.", sagot naman ni Temari habang nakatingin pa rin kay Sakura.

"Temari.. halika muna..", pabulong na yaya ni Ino kay Temari.

"Oh, bakit?", pabulong din sagot ni Temari.

"Basta."

"Wait lang Sakura ha. CR muna kami ni Ino, umorder ka na muna kung gusto mo.", nakangiting sabi ni Temari at sinundan na si Ino patungo sa restroom.

"O-Okay.", sagot ni Sakura at pinanood ang mga papalayong imahe ng dalawa.

Sa Girl's CR.

"Ano ba kasi Ino? Bakit ba bigla ka nalang nagyaya papunta dito?", tanong ni Temari.

" Wag mo naman kasing kausapin ng ganun si Sakura...", sabi ni Ino habang nagsusuklay sa harap ng napakalaking salamin ng CR.

"Oh, ano namang mali dun?"

"Naku Temari, hindi pa rin nawawala ang pagka-agresibo mo no?", biro ni Ino.

"Ano nga kasi ang mali dun...dapat lang niyang ma-realize na it's time to move on. Tama na. OA na tong ginagawa niya.. tsaka alam mo namang ayoko sa mga trying hard diba?", sagot naman ni Temari, pabalang pa rin ang tono.

"Temari, kakambal niya yung nawala. Sana naman mainitindihan mo kung bakit nagkakaganun si Sakura."

"Pano yan? Habang buhay nalang siyang ganyan?! Ino naman, best friend mo yan, bakit hindi mo sabihin sa kanya ang totoo na hindi siya at kahit kalian, hindi siya magiging si Sachiko! Masyado naman siya.. hindi ba niya alam yung 'move on'..", sigaw ni Temari..

"Ayoko namang masaktan si Sakura, alam mo naman ako.. kapag ako na-carried away... baka kung ano pang masabi ko sa kanya.. Alam ko namang dapat na rin siyang mag-move-on... at alam ko ring mali na yung ginagawa niya... Kung titignan nga.. mas malandi pa siya kay Sachiko.. Naasar na rin ako.. Namimiss ko na yung bestfriend ko.. si Sakura.. hindi si Sachiko.. Pero... ah.. basta.. pabayaan nalang natin siya.."

"Ino."

"Temari. Tama na. Pabayaan nalang natin si Sakura.. alam ko namang pranka ka... pero sana.. pagbigyan mo naman ako... wag na wag mong babanggitin si Sachiko kay Sakura.."

"I-ino...", hindi na nakasagot si Temari nang makita niyang umiiyak na si Ino..

Hindi nila alam.. si Sakura ay nandoon lang sa labas. Naisipan kasi niyang sumunod kanila Ino.. pero natigilan siya nang marinig niya ang usapan ng dalawa.

Narinig ni Sakura ang lahat..

Sa wakas.. natauhan narin siya..

Pinunasan niya ang kanyang mga luha nang marinig niyang palabas na ang dalawa.. Agad-agad siyang tumakbo pabalik sa kanilang table kanina.

Buong maghapon ay nanatiling tahimik si Sakura.. at hindi nagtagal, nagkayayaan nang umuwi.

"Oh, sige na, mauna na ko! Bye Temari! Bye Sakura!", pamamaalam ni Ino at nauna nang umalis.

"Sakura, tara na.", yaya ni Temari.

Nanatiling tahimik si Sakura, at sinundan lang sa paglalakad si Temari.

"Oh, bakit parang ang tahimik mo?", tanong ni Temari habang naglalakad silang dalawa.

"W-wala..", bulong ni Sakura.

Hindi na nagsalita si Temari.

Pagkaraan ng ilang minuto.. nagsalita din si Sakura.

"Temari.. nagbago ba ko?", tanong ni Sakura.

"Oo naman.", simpleng sagot ni Temari.

"Kahit kalian talaga, napakapranka mo..", sabi n Sakura at tumawa.

"Ang Sakura kasing kilala ko, hindi maarte, at hindi mahilig sa mga accessories na ganyan..", paliwanag ni Temari habang tinuturo ang mamahaling bracelet ni Sakura.

Ngumiti lang si Sakura.

"Alam mo, miss na miss ko na yung dating Sakura..", sabi ni Temari.

"Hmm.. ako rin.", bulong ni Sakura.

"Eh di pabalikin mo siya.. sigurado akong nagbabakasyon lang yun.. babalik din siya...", ngumiti si Temari.

Nanatiling tahimik si Sakura.

"oh sige na, dito na ko.. Kita kits nalang tayo sa Konoha U! Ciao!", sabi ni Temari habang kumakaway at nagsimula na rin siyang maglakad patungo sa kotseng nakaparada sa tabi.

"Okay. Ciao!", sagot ni Sakura at patuloy na sa kanyang paglalakad. Sa may tapat kasi siya ng mal susunduin ng kanyang driver.

"_Oras na nga yata para bumalik ang dating Sakura mula sa pagbabakasyon.", isip niya_.

Hindi nagtagal, dumating na rin ang kanyang kotse, sumakay siya.

"Uwi na po tayo manong!", utos ni Sakura sa driver niya.

Tumango ang driver at nasimula nang paandarin ang kotse.

Kumuha ng salamin si Sakura mula sa kanyang bag, at tinignan ang kanyang sarili.

"Grabe.. ang arte ko naman.", agad niyang naisip nang makita niya ang kanyang itsura.. Oo, maganda... kaso mukha ngang rarampa..

Tinanggal niya ang kanyang mga hikaw, bracelet at kwintas. PInunasan ang kanyang makapal na make up at itinali ang kanyang mahabang pink na buhok sa isang loose ponytail.

Tinignan niya uli ang kanyang sarili sa salamin.

"Oh, ayan, mas maganda.", sabi niya sa kanyang sarili.

Sumandal si Sakura at tumingin sa labas..

Laking gulat niya ng halos sumubsob siya dahil sa lakas ng preno ng driver niya.

"Manong, ano ba?!", galit niyang tanong.

"Ma'am.. yung kotse po kasi..", sagot ng kawawang driver at tinuro ang itim na kotse sa harap.

Bumaba si Sakura at kinatok ang driver ng itim na kotse.

"Ano bang problema mo?", tanong niya habang kinakatok parin ang salamin ng kotse.

Binaba na rin sa wakas ng driver ang salamin.

"_Gwapo.", isip ni Sakura nang makita niya ang binatang may obsidian eyes at jet blackna buhok na may kakaibang hugis.._

"Oh, ba't parang natulala ka miss?", naka-smirk na tanong ng binata kay Sakura.

"A-ah! Bakit ba kasi hindi mo tinitignan ang dinadaanan mo? Muntik mo na kong mabangga!", sigaw ng biglang natauhang si Sakura.

"Wala namang dahilan para sumigaw miss. Bayaran ko na lang.", kalmadong sagot ng binata.

"Hindi ko kailangan ng pera mo. Marami ako niyan.. ang kailangan ko, mag-sorry ka.", sabi naman ni Sakura.

Bumaba ang binata sa kotse at tumayo sa harap ni Sakura, matangkad siya rito, nakasuot ng dark blue na polo at maong na pantalon. Simple lang.

Dahil nga sa mas matangkad siya kay Sakura, yumuko siya at hinawakan ang pisngi ni Sakura. Unti-unti niyang inangat ang mukha ni Sakura hanggang sa nagkaroon na sila ng eye-to-eye contact.

"Sorry.", naka-smirk na sabi ng binata at bumalik na sa kanyang kotse.

Nanatiling tulala si Sakura hanggang sa tinawag siya ng driver niya.

"Ma'am! Ano pong nangyari?!", nag-aalalang sigaw ni Manong driver,

"W-wala..", sagot ni Sakura at sumakay na muli sa kotse.

Hindi napansin ni Sakura na pulang-pula na ang kanyang mga pisngi..

6 na ng gabi nang makarating si Sasuke sa Uchiha Mansion.

"Oh Sasuke, musta?", tanong ni Itachi sa kanyang kapatid na kapapasok pa lamang.

"Hn.", sagot ni Sasuke habang binababa ang kanyang itim na bag sa sofa.

"Wala bang magandang nangyari kanina?", mausisang tanong ni Itachi habang nililipat ang channel ng kanilang 42 inch flat screen tv.

"Hmm.. meron din naman.", sagot ni Sasuke habang naglalakad pa punta sa kusina.

"Oh, may nakilala ka bang maganda?", tanong ni Itachi habang naka-smirk.

"Hindi ko man lang nakuha ang pangalan niya.. pero maganda. Maganda talaga.", sabi ni Sasuke habang hinahalughog ang kanilang refrigerator.


	6. si Gaara & si Sasuke

Chapter 6 – si Gaara at si Sasuke.

sakura. lbas taung 3 mmya ksma c temari. My surprys kmi sau. suot k ng pink pra tern0 tau. =) -ino.

-

Inilapag ni Sakura ang cellphone niya sa kanyang desk at nagsimula nang maghanap ng isusuot para sa lakad niya mamaya kasama ang mga kaibigan niyang sina Ino at Temari.

-

Ilang linggo na rin ang nakalilipas mula noong bumalik sa 'dati' si Sakura, at kinasaya naman nila Ino at Temari iyon. Tinanggap narin ni Sakura ang pag-aaral sa Konoha Universityng maluwag, at ilang araw na lang, pasukan na, kaya naman nilulubus-lubos na nila ang mga natitirang araw ng bakasyon.

-

"Pink. Pink. Pink.",paulit-ulit na isip ni Sakura habang hinahalughog ang kanyang cabinet. Lumipas na ang ilang minuto, wala paring nakikitang damit si Sakura.

-

Susuko na sana siya nang makita niya ang isang kulay rosas na blusa.

-

"Ang cute!", sigaw ni Sakura habang kinukuha ang damit mula sa hanger.

-

'Kailan ko ba 'to huling sinuot?', paulit ulit na inisip ni Sakura ang huling beses na sinuot niya ang damit na iyon..

_-_

"_**Sorry na."**_

-

Bigla na lamang pumasok sa isip niya ang binatang nakabangga niya ilang linggo na ang nakakaraan.

-

"Eto nga yata yung suot ko nung araw na yun.", sabi ni Sakura sa kanyang sarili habang ini-imagine ang mukha ng binata.

-

"Hindi ko man lang nakuha ang pangalan niya.", na-disappoint pa yata si Sakura..

-

Agad-agad siyang nagbihis na at dumiretso sa meeting place nilang tatlo.

-

Pagdating niya, nandoon na sina Ino at Temari.

-

"Oh, Sakura. Nandyan ka na pala.", bati sa kanya ni Temari. Nginitian lang siya ni Ino.

-

"Pasensya na ah. Kanina ko lang nabasa yung text mo. Oh ano ba yang surprise na sinasabi niyo?", sabi ni Sakura kay Ino at umupo sa tabi nito.

-

"Mamaya, hintayin mo lang.", sagot ni Ino.

-

Nakaraan ang ilang minuto, wala paring kibuan.. Kung saan saan tuloy tumitingin si Sakura.. Napansin niyang may panyong panlalaki na naiwan sa mesa.

-

"Oi, eto ba yung surprise ko? wag niyong sabihing may tibo sa inyong dalawa!", pabirong sabi ni Sakura habang hinahawakan ang panyo sa kanyang kanang kamay.

-

"Loko-loko ka talaga!", natatawang sagot ni Ino. Nangiti naman si Temari.

-

"Eh kung pareho kayong girl, kanino to?", pabirong tanong uli ni Sakura at tinaas pa ang panyo para makita lalo ng dalawang blonde. Gulat lang ni Sakura nang may biglang humablot sa panyong pinagdidiskitahan niya. Lumingon si Sakura para tignan kung sino ang kumuha. At ayun, nakaharap niya ang isang maputing binata na may pulang buhok.

-

"Akin yan.", sabi ng binata. Natulala naman si Sakura. Gulat nga eh.

-

"Oi, wag mong ngang takutin si Sakura.", pabirong sabi ni Temari sa binata.

-

"M-magkakilala kayo?", tanong ni Sakura.

-

"Oo naman, diba Gaara?.", sagot naman ni Temari.

-

"Gaara? Ikaw ba yan?!", gulat na tanong ni Sakura sa binata.

-

Tinignan niyang mabuti ang binata, tinitigan niyang maigi. Si Gaara naman,tinignan din si Sakura, pano, nawe-weirdohan na yata. Kaya ayun, nagtitigan silang dalawa, with matching 'bakit ngayon ka lang..' sa background.. kaso nasira ang moment ng biglang gumalaw si Sakura at kinurot ang pisngi ni Gaara.

-

"Ikaw nga!!", natutuwang sigaw ni Sakura at nakakurot pa rin sa pisngi ni Gaara.

-

"Oo, ako nga, bitiwan mo na nga ko.", natatawang sagot ni Gaara sa kanya.

-

"Ayiieee..",sabay naman na tili ng dalawang blonde sa background.

-

"Ayie kayo dyan.", sagot ni Gaara in monotone.

-

"Muling ibalik, ang tamis, ng pag-ibig...", nagsimula namang kumanta sa Ino.

-

"Ino.", sagot ni Sakura in monotone.

-

Tinitigan nina Sakura at Gaara sina Ino at Temari gamit ang kanilang 'tigilan-niyo-kami-kundi-masasapak-kayo glare'.

-

"Oh, guys, chill,wag naman kayong high blood.", sabi ni Temari at tumayo. Lumapit siya kay Gaara at Sakura.

-

"Sakura, eto nga pala si Gaara. Ang surprise mo. Gaara, eto naman si Sakura, oh, gulatin mo siya!", sabi ni Temari habang tinutulak si Gaara palapit kay Sakura.

-

"Surprise?", tinignan ni Sakura si Gaara with a confused look.

-

"Oo. Magulat ka. Boo.", pabirong sagot naman ni Gaara.

-

"Gaara, ikaw nga yan.", nakangiting sabi ni Sakura, ngumiti din si Gaara.

-

"Ayyyiiiiieeee!!", tili uli ng dalawang blonde sa background.

-

Lumingon sina Sakura at Gaara.

-

"Loko-loko talaga kayo.", sabay na bulong ng dalawa. At nagtawanan silang apat.

-

"Ano, tara na?", tanong ni Gaara kay Temari.

-

"San tayo pupunta?", excited na tanong ni Sakura.

-

"Sa basketball court, manonood tayo ng laro.", sagot ni Temari at nagsimula na silang maglakad papunta sa direksyon ng basketball court na natatanaw na nila.

-

Naunang maglakad sina Ino at Sakura at naiwan naman sa likod sina Gaara at Sakura

-

Nanatiling tahimik ang dalawa sa likod, habang si Ino at Temari, parang mga machine gun na sa daldalan. Kinainis naman ito ni Sakura. Ayaw na ayaw niya ng tahimik, kaya hindi narin siya nakatiis at nagsalita na.

-

"Oh, kala ko ba wala ka nang balak umuwi dito?", tanong ni cherry blossom at lumingon sa direksyon ni Gaara.

-

"Wala naman akong sinasabing ganun ah.", sagot ni Gaara habang inilalagay ang kanyang mga kamay sa loob ng mga bulsa niya. Hindi man lang siya lumingon kay Sakura.

-

"Sinungaling ka talaga."

-

"Anong sinungaling? Ulyanin ka lang talaga."

-

"Sabi mo dati dun ka na sa America titira habang buhay.", sabi ni Sakura at pinalo sa likod si Gaara.

-

"Wala akong maalalang ganun. Tsaka wag mo nga kong paluin... kaw ah, hindi pa rin nawawala yang lahing amazona mo." Sagot ni Gaara habang hinahawakan yung part ng likod niyang pinalo ni Sakura.

-

"Loko-loko. Sinabi mo kaya yun... 'Sakura, aalis na ko, pupunta na kaming America... dun na kami titira..'", ginawa ni Sakura ang pinakamagandang 'Gaara expressions' na magagawa niya.

-

"Ikaw nga loko-loko... sinabi ko namang babalikan kita diba?", humarap si Gaara kay Sakura at tinignan ang dalaga. Si Sakura naman, nagsimula nang mamula ang mga pisngi...

-

"G-gaara?", nauuta na si Sakura at di na makapagsalita... sa wakas, naalala na rin niya.

-

_Flasshhhbaaaccckkk_

_Sa park.. 13 years old pa lamang sina Sakura..._

"_Oh, Gaara, ba't naman naisipan mong mamasyal dito?", mausisang tanong ni Sakura kay Gaara na nakaupo sa isang park bench._

_-_

"_Sakura, aalis na ko, pupunta na kaming America... dun na kami titira..", bulong ni Gaara._

_-_

"_Ano?", gulat na tanong ni Sakura._

_-_

"_Wag kang mag-alala... Babalikan naman kita eh.", nakangiting sabi ni Gaara. Ngumiti din si Sakura._

_-_

"_Oh, last gimik na natin to, kain tayo!", yaya ni Sakura at hinila si Gaara papunta sa tindahan ng ice cream._

_-_

"_Libre mo?", pabirong tanong ni Gaara._

_-_

_Habang sa background.. mayroong dalawang blonde na nagtitilian.. _

_-_

"_Bagay talaga si Sakura at si Gaara no?"_

_-_

_END of Flashbackkk.._

-

"Oh, ano, naalala mo na?", pabirong tanong ni Gaara at nauna nang naglakad, si Sakura naman, tulala sa flashback.

-

"...."

-

"Bahala ka nga dyan."

-

"Hoy! Wait lang!", tawag ni Sakura habang hinahabol ang mga kaibigan niya.

-

Hindi nagtagal, naabutan na sila ni Sakura. Kaso nga lang, nandun na sila sa gate ng court, hinihintay siya.

-

"Ang bagal mo ah.", nakangiting bati sa kanya ni Gaara.

-

"Ewan ko sa inyo.", pabirong sagot ni Sakura

-

"Oh, papasok na ba tayo?", halatang kating-kati nang pumasok si Temari ah..

-

"Fine, fine, pasok na tayo.", yaya ni Ino at pumasok na ang apat.

-

"GAARA!!!!!!!", nakakabinging sigaw ng isang blonde.

-

"Naruto. Nakakabingi.", bulong naman sa kanya ng isang binatang may mabang buhok na kula tsokolate.

-

"Gaara! Tara, laro tayo!", sigaw uli ng blonde, pero mas mahina ang volume.

-

"Mamaya nalang.", sagot ni Gaarat umupo sa bench, niyaya din niya sila Sakura na umupo.

-

"Oh, ba't wala si Sasuke?", tanong ni Gaara sa mga taong naglalaro.

-

"Dadating din yun, late lang.",sagot naman sa kanya ng binatang long hair.

-

"Sasuke?", tanong ni Sakura kay Gaara.

-

"Ah. Hindi mo pa nga pala kilala tong mga kabarkada ko.. isa-isahin natin ha.. Yan si Hyuuga Neji, masungit yan, pero okay lang naman pag nakilala mo na.", sabi ni Gaara habang nakaturo kay long hair na kasalukuyang nagdi-dribble ng bola.

-

"Eto naman si Nara Shikamaru, tahimik lang din, tamad, pero matalino.", at tinuro niya ang isang binatang may itim na buhok na parang pinya ang pagkakatali.

-

"Ah, Shikamaru. Diba yan yung pinagnanasaan ni Temari?", inosente-effect na tanong ni Sakura.

-

"Temari, si Shikamaru ba yung pinagnanasaan mo?", nang-aasar na tanong ni Gaara kay Temari.

-

"Gusto mo ng sapak!?", sagot ni Temari. Nagtawanan tuloy sina Sakura at Gaara.

-

"Oh, sige na, ayan si Uzumaki Naruto, yung nasa tabi niya, si Inuzuka Kiba, MAINGAY yang dalawang yan.", kwento ni Gaara. Tumango si Sakura.

-

"Si Uchiha Sasuke naman, habulin ng babae, gwapo daw kasi, mayabang, pero may ipagyayabang naman."

-

"Ahh. Parang ikaw lang ah.", pang-aasar ni Sakura.

-

"Hmm.. eh di tingin mo gwapo ako? Kaw ah. Crush mo ko no.. ayiiee..", sagot naman sa kanya ni Gaara.

-

"Sira."

------------------------------------------

Pagkaraan ng halos isang oras, nagsimula nang reklamo si Naruto.

-

"Mga 'tol, ang tagal ni Sasuke ah, sigurado ba kayong dadating yun?"

-

"Nandito na ko.", sabi ng isang boses mula sa gate ng court.

-

"_Pamilyar yung boses na yun ah...", isip ni Sakura._

-

"Buti naman dumating ka teme!", sagot naman ng nakakarinding boses ni Naruto.

-

Nagtingnan ang lahat sa kausap ni Naruto. Laking gulat naman ni Sakura.

-

"Yan si Sasuke?", bulong ni cherry blossom kay Gaara.

-

"Oo. Nagkakilala na ba kayo?", tanong ni Gaara.

-

"Parang ganun na nga.", sagot ni Sakura.

-

Tinignan niya ang binatang nakasuot ng maong na pantalon, itim na polo. Ang kulay itim niyang buhok na may kakaibang hugis sumusunod sa ihip ng hangin.. Oo, siya nga yung nakabangga niya noon.. Tandang-tanda niya ang boses, at itsura ng gwapong nilalang na yun.. Sa wakas, nakuha na rin ni Sakura ang pangalan niya, ngayon, puro 'Uchiha Sasuke' nalang ang tumatakbo sa isip ni Sakura.

-

Parang nasa heaven na si Sakura... maya-maya, may napasin siya, naka-smirk si Sasuke, at nakatingin din sa kanya!

-

'_Totoo ba to?'_


	7. RoomMate

**Chapter 7.**

**Roommate.**

Tick tock, tick tock.

-

"Sakura,ano ba, kanina ka pa diyan ah.", naiinip na nga si Ino sa kakahintay sa kaibigan niyang kanina pa nasa loob ng restroom.

-

Agad agad namang lumabas ang isang dalagang may kulay rosas na buhok. Nakasuot ng itim na t-shirt na may nakasulat na 'WALA AKONG BOYFRIEND, PAKI MO?' at jeans.

-

"Ganda ng t-shirt mo ah.", nakangiting bati ng blonde. "Bilisan mo na, baka nandun na sina Temari."

-

"Hmp, sige na, tara.", at sumakay na ang dalawa sa mamahaling kotse ni Sakura.

-

"Oh, nag-usap na ba kayo ni Gaara?", mausisang tanong ni Ino nang mapansin niyang napakatahimik.

-

"Wag mo na nga siyang babanggitin.", sabi ni Sakura na halos walang kaemo-emosyon at bumalik uli ang nakakabinging silence.

-

_FLASHBACK._

_-_

"_Gaara, siya ba yung sinasabi mo?", hindi parin nawawala ang smirk sa mga labi ni Uchiha Sasuke habang papalapit sa grupo._

_-_

"_Hn.", kapansin-pansin naman ang lamig sa tono ni Gaara, ang masaya niyang mga expresyon kanina, tila napalitan na ng inis, marahil dahil sa nasabi ni Sasuke, pero ano naman kayang masama dun?_

_-_

"_Alam mo, parang may hawig siya kay Matsuri...", naging seryoso din naman ang tono ni Sasuke habang pinagmamasdan si Sakura._

_-_

"_S-sino si Matsuri, Gaara?", nalilitong tanong ng dalaga. Syempre, bilang kaibigan, gusto niyang malaman ang tungkol sa Matsuri na yan. Medyo naiilang narin siya sa tingin ni Sasuke kaya sa lapag na lang niya ibinaling ang atensyon niya._

_-_

"_Uchiha, manahimik ka na.", lalo pa yatang lumamig ang boses ni Gaara, pero hindi man lang nasindak ang binatang kaharap niya._

_-_

"_Sige na.. sige na.. tama na..", at nanahimik na si Sasuke, pero hindi pa rin naaalis ang tingin ni Sasuke kay Sakura._

_-_

"_Hn. Laro na!", sigaw ni Gaara at nagsimula na ang laro.. habang si Sakura naman naguguluhan pa rin.. Sino kaya yung Matsuri na yun at hindi magawang sabihin ni Gaara?_

_-_

_Maya maya ay dumating na ang tita ni Sakura, tinawag na siya para sunduin.. naisipan naman ni Gaara na ihatid ang dalaga, total, tapos naman na ang laro. Nawala na rin ang tensyon sa grupo._

_-_

_Paglabas nila, hindi maiwasang magtanong ni Sakura. _

_-_

"_Sino ba kasi yung Matsuri na yun?"_

_-_

_Nanatiling tahimik si Gaara, kaya naisip niyang ulitin ang tanong._

_-_

"_Gaara.. sino ba ka-", pinutol ng binata ang sasabihin sana ng Cherry Blossom._

_-_

"_Wala."_

_-_

"_Sabihin mo na, akala ko ba bestfriends tayo?"_

_-_

"_Hindi mo naman kailangang malaman kung sino yun eh.."_

_-_

"_Girlfriend mo?"_

_-_

"_Pakialam mo?"_

_-_

_Nanigas ang buong katawan ni Sakura._

_-_

"_Sorry kung wala sa lugar yung tanong ko..", bulong ng dalaga.. tinignan niya ang mga mata ni Gaara. Puno pa rin ng galit. Ano ba kasing mali sa ginawa niya? Nagtatanong lang naman siya ah.. _

_-_

"_Wala talaga sa lugar! Sinabi ko na ngang hindi mo na kailangang malaman, tanong ka pa ng tanong.. Yan ang hirap sa'yo eh, masyado kang pakialamera!", sigaw uli ng redhead. _

_-_

_Yumuko si Sakura.. baka sakaling hindi mapansin ang pag-iyak niya. _

_-_

_Sa wakas, natauhan narin si Gaara, na-realize na niyang nasigawan niya ang bestfriend niya, tinawag pa niyang pakialamera.. _

_-_

"_A-ah.. S-Sakura.. Hindi naman ganun ang ibig kong sabihin eh.. Ang sinasabi ko lang…", pinutol siya agad ni Sakura._

_-_

"_Hindi mo naman ako kailangang sigawan eh. Pwede mo namang sabihin ng maayos. Sige na, uuwi na ko.", tumalikod si Sakura at sumakay na._

_-_

_END._

_-_

_**When I see your smile.. Tears run down my face..**_

-

"Wow, ganda ng ring tone ah. ", nakangiting sabi ni Ino. "Sino yan?".

-

Tinignan ni Sakura ang pangalan. 'GAARA'. Agad niyang pinindot ang 'reject'.

-

"Wala, hindi importante.", at ibinalik ni Sakura ang cellphone sa handbag niya.

-

"Oo nga pala, ano bang gagawin natin sa bahay ng mama mo?", tanong ng blonde.

-

"Sa Monday na pala ako lilipat sa dorm ko. Tulungan mo kong mag-empake.", sabi ni Sakura at ngintian ang blonde sa tabi niya.

-

"DORM?!", gulat naman na sigaw ni Ino.

-

"Ah. Hindi ko nga pala nasabi sa'yo, mag-do-dorm daw ako sa Konoha U. pero okay lang naman, magaganda naman daw yung mga kwarto dun eh.."

-

"So ibig sabihin niyan.."

-

"Mabibisita pa naman kita kapag sabado.. oo nga pala.. may room mate daw ako.. sana lang hindi maarte.. lalo namang wag si Gaara.."

-

"Galit ka talaga sa kanya no?"

-  
"Wala naman akong karapatang magalit eh.. kung sa ganun ang tingin niya sa kin, eh wala akong magagawa... Oh nandito na pala tayo eh.", at bumaba ang dalawa sa tapat ng isang napakalaking bahay.

-

"Alam mo, naiinis na ko sa sobrang dami ng bahay niyo ah.", natatawang sabi ng blonde.

-

"Ako nga rin eh.. pwede naman kasing isa nalang.. dali na, tara na..", pumasok ang dalawa at nagsimula nang mag-empake ng gamit ni Sakura.

_Sa Uchiha Mansion naman_…

-

"Ayaw pa rin niyang sagutin mga tawag ko…", naiiritang sabi ni Gaara habang paulit-ulit na iniikot ang sala ng bahay.

-

"Baka nga ayaw ka talagang kausapin.", malamig na sagot naman ni Sasuke na sarap-na-sarap sa kinakain niyang ispageti.

-

"Arrgghh!!! Wala yatang signal tong bahay mo eh!!!", mas nadagdagan ng inis ang tono ni Gaara, at patuloy ang pag-ikot-ikot sa napakalaking kwarto, habang nakatitig sa cellphone niya.

-

"Wag mong sisihin ang bahay ko.. malakas ang signal dito.. ang sisihin mo, sarili mo.. sigawan ba kasi.."

-

"Hindi ko naman sinasadya eh.. nadala lang ako ng asar.. Ikaw nga may kasalanan nito eh.. bakit kasi kailangang i-bring-up mo pa si Matsuri..", sa wakas, natigil na rin ang paglakad-lakad ni Gaara. Naupo siya sa sofa, katabi si Sasuke.

-

"Malay ko bang hindi niya alam na nagka-girlfriend ka sa America.. bakit ba kasi ayaw mong sabihin?"

-

"Si Sakura kasi yung uri ng taong.. uhm,.. makulit.. kapag sinabi ko sa kanya na iniwan ako ng girlfriend ko noon.. uusisain pa niya yan.., gagawa at gagawa yan ng paraan para magkabalikan kami..o ihahanap ako nyan ng bago.."

-

"Eh ano namang masama dun?"

-

"Ayoko nang pag-usapan yung nangyari noon.. tsaka ayokong magkabalikan kami nung babaeng yun.. lalo namang ayokong makipag-blind date sa kung sino sino.."

-

"Ah. Kasi siya talaga ang gusto mo.. eh ba't hindi mo nalang kasi sabihin? Torpe mo."

-

"Eh sa ayoko pa eh.. ano ba naman.. tsaka wag ka ngang umastang 'love expert' dyan.. "

-

"Hn. Bahala ka.", tumayo si Sasuke at pumunta sa kusina para ilagay ang pinagkainan niya.

_Sa mansion naman ng mga Haruno.._

_-_

"Ang dami mong damit!!", sigaw ni Temari habang isa-isang ibinabato ang mga laman ng cabinet ni Sakura.

-

"Madami? Naku, wala pa nga yan sa kalahati ng cabinet ni Ino!", sagot naman ni Sakura habang inilalagay sa box ang mga libro niya.

-

"Ako nanaman nakita niyo! Uyyy!! Ang cute!!", dinampot ni Ino ang isang pink na blouse. "Diba ito yung suot mo nung nanood tayo ng laro?"

-

"….", hindi na nagsalita si Sakura. Yun kasi yung huling araw na nag-usap sila ni Gaara.. hindi nagtagal, naka-figure out narin nina Ino at Temari kung bakit nanahimik si Sakura.

-

"TAPON NA NATIN!!", at hinablot ni Temari ang blouse mula kay Ino.

-

"Huy wag!!", sigaw naman ni Sakura at tiniklop ng maayos ang damit.

-

"May ibang value to.. Ito kasi yung suot ko nung nakabangga ko si Sasuke..", bulong ni Sakura, slightly blushing.

-

"NAKABANGGA MO SI SASUKE?!", sabay na sigaw ng dalawa.

-

"Oo.. bago pa nung nanood tayo sa court.. "

-

"AYIEE!! May gusto ka sa kanya no?!", tili ni Ino.

-

"W-wala ah..", bulong uli ni Sakura.

-

"Eh bakit gusto mong itago yan?!", pangangatwiran ni Temari.

-

"E-ewan ko… basta nung unang beses na nakita ko siya… bumilis agad yung tibok ng puso ko.. mahirap i-explain.."

-

"Ahh.. yan ang tinatawag na love at first sight."

-

"Sira."

_Pagkaraan ng ilang araw, Lunes na, araw na ng paglipat ni Sakura. _

-

Dumating siya doon sakay ng kanyang mamahaling itim na kotse, ibinaba niya ang mga bag niya at pumunta sa front door. _DING DONG_.

-

Walang sagot. SIguro wala pa yung room mate niya.. Pinihit niya ang door knob at pumasok nalang.

-

"Okay naman pala-AAAAAHHHH!!!", napatili si Sakura nang makita niyang may nagme-make out session sa sofa.

-

Panandaliang tumigil ang dalawa. "Mamaya nalang, Sasuke-kun.", bulong nung babae, at umalis na.. habang si 'Sasuke-kun', naiwang nakaupo sa sofa, may blank expression sa kanyang mukha.

-

"A-ah, ikaw ba ang roommate ko?", kinakabahang tanong niya, hindi pa yata nakakarecover sa nakita niya kanina.

-

"Hn.", yun lang ang narinig niya sa binatang room mate nga nya.. tumayo siya at dumiretso sa isang kwarto, yun yata ang CR.

-

'Anong klase naman?!', isip ng Cherry Blossom at isa-isa nang pinasok ang mga gamit niya.. Umupo siya sandali sa sofa, hinihintay na lumabas si Sasuke.. akala naman niya, magmamagandang loob ang binata para i-tour siya.. pero pagkatapos ng ilang minuto, nainip na siya at naisipang mamasyal nalang mag-isa.

-

Ibang klaseng dorm din to ah, may second floor! Umakyat si Sakura.. curiousity nga naman. May dalawang pinto..

-

_Sakura POV_

_-_

Ayaw parin bumalik sa dati yung tibok ng puso ko.. grabe… nakaka-trauma rin pala ang makakita ng ganun..

-

Oo, ang room mate kong magaling ay walang iba kundi si Uchiha Sasuke. Akala ko pa naman, marangal na nilalang siya.. Binabawi ko na.. imposible nang magkagusto ako sa kanya. Hayy naku.. mga lalaki nga naman..

-

Kaharap ko ngayon ang dalawang pinto.. ang isa dito, siguro kwarto ko, at ang isa naman, kay Sasuke. Para akong nasa gameshow.. pwedeng mabuksan ko ang kwarto ko.. pwedeng mabuksan ko ang kwarto ni Sasuke.. pero, who knows kung anong impyerno ang nandun..

-

Ini, mini, mini, mo.. eto!

-

Hindi ko pa nahahawakan ang doorknob.. ginulat na ko ng isang kakaibang bagay.. parang may iba akong kasama..may multo..

-

"Kwarto ko yan.", bulong ng isang napakalamig na boses.. tumalikod ako para i-testing kung gumagana ang third eye ko.. pero, hindi pala paranormal being yun. Ayun, si Sasuke, naka-shorts lang, medyo basa pa ang buhok niya.. walang pang itaas, at may tuwalyang nakabitin sa leeg niya.

-

"Oo nga.. sabi ko nga..", OMG.. ang gwapo niyaaaa!!! Ehem.. tama na..Tandaan mo Sakura.. pokpok.. este.. playboy yan.. Agad akong pumunta sa harap ng kabilang pinto at pumasok.

-

Maganda naman pala, okay na, makaka-survive na ko dito.

-

Pagkatapos kong mag-unpack, bumaba ako para ilagay ang chocolates na baon ko sa ref… nang tumambad nanaman sa kin ang isa nanamang karumaldumal na bagay.

-

Eto nanaman tayo.. make-out session sa sofa. Pero ano to? Ibang girl naman?!

-

Hindi na ko tumili gaya ng kanina.. baka makaabala pa ko eh.. dumiretso nalang ako sa kusina at hinanap ang ref. Isinaksak ko ang mga chocolates at umakyat uli.. Bilib din ako dito kay Sasuke eh.. pano niya natitiis na ipagpatuloy yung ginagawa niya, knowing na may ibang tao.. hay.. uulitin ko.. mga lalaki nga naman…

-

Isang linggo pa bago magsimula ang klase.. kaya siguro, dapat lang na mag-enjoy muna.

-

Maya-maya, narinig kong umalis na yung girl at sumara naman ang pinto ng kwarto ni Sasuke, kaya bumaba na ko.. siguro naman wala nang nangyayaring kababalaghan ngayon..

-

Umupo ako sa sofa at binuksan ang tv. At eto ako ngayon, nanonood ng MTV.

-

"Hinaan mo yung tv. Ang ingay!!", reklamo naman ng isang tao sa taas. Ayoko namang makipag-away.. kaya ayun, hininaan ko.. tingin ko magiging magulo ang buhay ko dito. Hayy.. kasalanan to ng Konoha U. eh.. bakit pa kasi kailangan ng dorm,eh puro mayayaman nag-aaral dito..

-

Gumabi na.. nagugutom na ko.. pumunta ako sa kusina at nagpainit ng tubig.. puro instant noodles lang ang kaya kong lutuin.. pasensya na..

-

Umupo uli ako sa sofa, nanonood ng tv, habang kumakain ng noodles. Ang lungkot naman.. hindi man lang makausap yung room mate ko.. siguro naman, kahit pokpok.. este.. chickboy yun, dapat akong makipag-close sa kanya.. after all, magkakasama kami buong taon..

-

Bumaba din siya sa wakas! Nakasuot ng black sando at shorts, pumunta sa kusina at naghalughog sa ref. Eto na, ang chance para magsimula ng conversation.. ano kaya magandang topic.. dapat something na makaka-relate siya.. ang alam ko lang naman mahilig siya sa basketball.. eh wala akong gaanong alam dun.. ah.. alam ko na..

-

"Uhmm.. ang dami mong babae ah.", wow, ang pangit naman ng dating…

-

"Hn.", at tinuloy niya ang paghahalughog sa ref.. wala nga yatang kwentang kausap to.. pero.. hindi ako agad susuko! Ako si Haruno Sakura! GO!

-

"Girlfriend mo ba lahat yun?", wow, pangit pa rin eh.. grabe.. siguro pagdating sa mga ganitong bagay, wala akong talent..

-

"Oo."

-

At least may improvement na.. uhmm ano pa ba.. "Alam nila na pinagsasabay mo sila?", hay.. para akong nanay na kinukunsensya yung anak niya dahil 2 timer siya.

-

"Ewan ko."

-

Ano, ewan niya?! At wala siyang pakialam?! Pokpok, este playboy nga to. Uhm.. wala na kong maisip itanong.. argghh.. Sakura.. sabi nila matalino ka.. mag-isip ka…

-

"Sinasagot mo ba mga text ni Gaara?", 7 words!! Gumamit siya ng 7 words!! At naunahan niya ko.. T-teka.. bakit naman napasok si Gaara..

-

"Hindi.. wala ako sa mood na kausapin siya..", Lord, please, sana wag na naming pag-usapan si Gaara…

-

"Eh kilala mo na si Matsuri?", Lord naman eh, sabi ko nga,wag nang pag-usapan si Gaara.. si Matsuri naman ngayon..

-

"Hindi pa nga eh. Ayoko na ring alamin.. hindi naman yata importante yun.."

-

Nanahimik sandali si Sasuke at sa wakas, tumigil na rin siya sa paghahalughog ng ref. Sinara niya to at pumunta sa sala, umupo sa kabilang sofa, habang kumakain ng Hershey's chocolate bar na may almonds.. teka. "Hoy! CHOCOLATE KO YAN!!!"

-

"Kumain ka naman na ng noodles ah.", bakit kaya ganito to.. walang ka-emo-emosyon ang boses..

-

"Basta, CHOCOLATE KO PA RIN YAN!!"

-

_End Sakura's POV_

_-_

"Ayoko nga. Akin na to.", sabi ni Sasuke, in monotone parin.

-

Hindi nagtagal, napikon na rin si Sakura at dinakma si Sasuke na parang asong gutom na gutom, agad niyang hinablot ang chocolate bar na may ilang kagat.

-

Tumayo si Sakura at pinutol ang kawawang chocolate. Binigay niya ang part na may kagat kay Sasuke.

-

"Oh, kainin mo.", sabi niya, medyo may halong asar pa rin ang tono.

-

"Hn.", kinuha ni Sasuke ang chocolate at kinain.

-

"Mabait ka naman pala eh.", nakangiting sabi ni Sakura at bumalik na sa inuupuan niya kanina.

-

"Hn.", tumayo si Sasuke. Papalabas na sana siya ng pinto nang tawagin siya ni Sakura.

-

"Sasuke, san ka pupunta?", tanong niya.. Gulat naman si Uchiha nang malaman niyang alam ni Sakura ang pangalan niya…

-

"Hn. Sa dorm nila Gaara, sama ka?", sagot naman niya at humarap kay Sakura with a smirk.

-

"H-hindi, sige na. basta bumalik ka bago mag 11.. sasaraduhan kita..", at bumalik si Sakura sa panonood.

-

Hindi nagtagal, 10:30 na, hindi pa rin bumabalik si Sasuke, si Sakura naman, busy sa pagsusulat sa diary niya.

-

_Dear Diary, _

_Ngayon ang unang araw ko sa bago kong dorm.. at ang room mate ko, si Uchiha Sasuke.. akala ko pa naman, marangal na tao to.. playboy pala… Sa isang araw, dalawang beses ko siyang nakitang nakikipag make out session sa magkaibang babae.. ibang klase.. at ang lakas pa ng loob niyang kainin yung chocolate ko.. hay naku. Ilang araw na nga pala kaming hindi nag-uusap ni Gaara.. hanggang kalian kaya tatagal to.. hay.. basta dapat siya ang makipagbati.. ano siya , siniswerte.? Sige, yun muna para sa araw na to, hihintayin ko pang umuwi si Sasuke.. _

_Love, Sakura._

-

Isinara ni Sakura ang kanyang diary na may 3 padlock. Yan ang protection. Bumaba siya at hinintay ang pagbalik ng room mate niya.. takot kasi siyang matulog nang mag-isa.

-

10:45. Wala pa rin.. antok na antok na si Sakura.. nahiga na siya sa sofa, at unti-unting… nakatulog..

-

10:57. Bumukas ang pinto ng kanyang kyut na kyut na dorm. Sa wakas, dumating na rin si Sasuke. Uupo sana siya para manood ng tv nang makita niyang taken na ang sofa.

-

_Sasuke's POV_

-

Hmp. Talagang hinintay niya ko ah.. Ang cute pala niya pag tulog siya.. Ano kayang gagawin ko dito? Kapag binuhat ko, baka magising.. kung ano pang isipin niyan.. ayoko ngang lumabas uli yung pagka-amazona nito..

-

Kung iiwan ko naman siya dito.. baka pagalitan ako bukas..siguradong ma-iingay to.. Gisingin ko nalang…

-

Pinitik ko ang noo niya, agad namang nagising ang sleeping beauty.

-

"LATE KA NA!!!", sigaw niya.. Kung alam ko lang na sisigaw din siya pag ginising ko.. eh di sana iniwan ko nalang..

-

"Hn. 10:59 palang.", at umakyat na ako agad.

-

"MADAYA KA!!", hay.. parang bata.. hindi ko pa rin ma-gets ko bakit nagustuhan siya ni Gaara.

**A/n: Well.. eto na, Chapter 7.. :D R/R.**


	8. Kontrata

**Chapter 8.**

**Kontrata**

* * *

"SASUKE!! ANO BA?!?!", Kanina pa sigaw ng sigaw ang 17 year old cherry blossom habang patuloy na kinakatok ang pinto ng kawawang restroom.

-

Pero kahit anong sigaw at kahit anong katok ni Sakura, wala kang ibang maririnig mula sa banyo kundi yung shower.

-

Nag-iinit na ang ulo ni Sakura.. sino ba namang hindi maiinis, eh halos 1 oras na si Sasuke sa banyo.. at nagmamadali naman si Sakura dahil may lakad sila ni Temari.

-

"BAHALA KA NGA!!", tumigil na rin sa wakas si Sakura at nanood nalang ng tv sa sala. After 3 seconds naman, lumabas na rin sa wakas si Sasuke.

-

Nang marinig niyang nag-unlock na ang pinto, hindi na siya nakapagpigil at sinugod ang binatang papalabas pa lang ng banyo, naka-shorts at walang pang-itaas.

-

"ANO BA UCHIHA!! BA'T ANG TAGAL MO?!!? ANO BANG GINAGAWA MO DUN SA LOOB?!", nagsimula nanamang sumigaw si Sakura. Napa-smirk si Sasuke.

-

"Gusto mo palang malaman, ba't di ka sumama sa loob?", at umalis na si Sasuke, diri-diretso pa-akyat ng hagdan at papunta sa kwarto niya, habang si Sakura.. tulala.. with a slight blush.

-

'Haruno Sakuraaaaaa… ba't kasi kailangan mo pang sabihin yun…. Bakit kailangan mo pang itanong kung anong ginagawa niya dun.. ANO BA!!!', halos sapakin na ni Sakura ang nang ma-realize niya ang mga pinagsasasabi niya.

-

Day Seven na ng pagsasama nila.. at habang tumatagal.. lalo silang nagkakagulo.

-

Simulan natin sa Day two. Ang araw pagkatapos ng paglipat ni Sakura.

-

_Flashback._

_-_

_**DAY 2.**_

_**-**_

"_Uy, Uchiha, nakita mo ba yung tuwalya ko?"_

_-_

"_Hn.", kinainis naman ni Sakura ang walang ka-kwenta kwentang sagot ng room mate niya._

_-_

"_Di nga?", tanong pa ulit ng dalaga. _

_-_

"_Kinuha ko, nandun sa may kwarto mo.", sagot ng binata.. halatang inaantok pa._

_-_

"_HA?! Ba't mo naman inalis sa banyo?!", ang pinaka ayaw kasi ni Sakura sa lahat, yung pinapakialaman ang gamit niya.._

_-_

"_Akin yung sampayan dun."_

_-_

"_Bakit, may pangalan mo ba yun?!"_

_-_

"_Oo.", ayun, nag-snap na si Sakura, nagmamadaling pumunta sa banyo para tignan kung may pangalan nga ni Uchiha ang sampayan na yun._

_-_

_Natulala si Sakura sa nakita niya. 'PROPERTY OF UCHIHA SASUKE.', yan ang naka-imprint sa metal bar. "Oo nga no.", bulong ni Sakura sa sarili. _

_-_

"_Sabi ko sa'yo eh.", bulong naman ni Sasuke na naaaliw sa reaction ng dalaga._

_-_

_**DAY 3.**_

_-_

_Pumunta si Sakura sa likod ng kanilang kyut na kyut na dorm dala ang basket ng kanyang maruruming damit._

_-_

"_Maglalaba ka?", tanong ni Sasuke na bigla na lang sumulpot out of nowhere._

_-_

"_Oo.", sagot ng dalaga at nagsimula nang ilagay ang mga damit sa washing machine._

_-_

"_Sandali lang.", agad-agad na umalis ang binata.._

_-_

_Maya-maya, dumating na si Sasuke, dala ang isang mas malaking basket na puno ng damit. Natulala si Sakura._

_-_

"_Sama mo na to.", sabi ni Uchiha in a cool tone.. medyo nainis naman ang Cherry Blossom._

_-_

"_Asa. Maglaba ka mag-isa mo."_

_-_

"_Dali na. Isasaksak mo lang naman sa washing machine oh.", at dali-daling umalis si Sasuke. _

_-_

"_Hay naku…", wala na ring nagawa si Sakura kundi isama na sa labahin ang mga damit ni Sasuke.. may point nga naman siya.. isasaksak lang naman. _

_-_

_Lumipas ang oras, natuyo na ang mga sinampay ni Sakura, kasama na doon ang mga damit ni Sasuke._

_-_

_'hindi ako makapaniwalang naglaba ako ng damit ng iba.. ako, si Haruno Sakura, tagapagmana ng Haruno Corporation.. naging hamak na labandera nalang..', isip ni Sakura sa kanyang sarili.. 'ako pa ba maglalagay nito sa kwarto niya? hmm.. at least ngayon, may dahilan na ko para pasukin yung kwarto na yun."_

_-_

_**DAY 4.**_

_-_

_Si Sasuke ay nasa sofa, nanonood ng tv, habang si Sakura naman nakaupo sa may hagdan, dahan-dahang naglalagay ng nail polish._

_-_

"_Isara mo nga yan.", lumingon sandali si Sasuke with a blank expression sabay turo sa inosenteng bote ng kyutiks._

_-_

_Tinigil muna ni Sakura ang kanyang ginagawa at tumingin kay Sasuke._

_-_

"_Bakit?"_

_-_

"_Ang baho.. masakit sa ilong."_

_-_

"_Eh di wag mong amuyin.", at tinuloy na ni Sakura ang paglalagay ng kulay sa kanyang mga kuko._

_-_

"_Tch. Loko loko.", bumalik nalang sa panonood si Sasuke. _

_-_

_**DAY 5.**_

_-_

"_Sasuke, ba't ang daming kamatis sa ref?", tanong ni Sakura sa binatang kumakain ng noodles._

_-_

"_Wala lang.", at tinuloy ni Sasuke ang pagkain._

_-_

"_Eh nasan na yung ibang pagkain dito?"_

_-_

"_Pinamigay ko na.", nagulat si Sakura._

_-_

"_HA?! BAKIT?!?!"_

_-_

"_Para may paglagyan yung mga kamatis ko."_

_-_

_**DAY 6.**_

_-_

_11:38 ng gabi. Nakahiga na ang dalawa sa kani-kanilang kama. Si Sasuke katatapos lang magbasa at si Sakura naman, katext si Ino.. yun nga lang.. hindi naka-silent ang cellphone niya, at todo todo pa ang volume._

_-_

"_Sakura, ang ingay ng cellphone mo. i-silent mo.", sigaw ni Sasuke over the walls. Kanina pa kasi siya nabubulabog ng nakakarinding tunog._

_-_

"_Ayoko.", at umiral nanaman ang pagkamatigas ng ulo ni Sakura._

_-_

"_Kung ayaw mo, eh di tigilan mo na yan.. maingay. matutulog na ko.", panandaliang tumigil ang pagtunog.., humiga si Sasuke.. makakatulog na sana siya nang tumunog nanaman ang cellphone ni Sakura._

_-_

"_Sakura, matulog ka na.", sigaw uli ni Sasuke._

_-_

"_Tulog na nga ako eh.", sagot naman ni Sakura._

_-_

"_Sira. Eh sinong kausap ko ngayon?"_

_-_

"_Aba, ewan ko, diba nga tulog na ko?"_

_-_

_Sumuko na rin si Sasuke at tinakpan nalang ng 3 unan ang ulo niya._

_-_

_END OF FLASH BACK_

-

Oh diba, ang saya nila.. Back to the present..

-

Papasok na sana sa banyo si Sakura para maligo nang mabasa niya ang text ni Temari.

-

sakura.. kung hnd ka mkkpunta, bukas nlng tau lumbas, after skul. wg k ng mag-sori. okaayy lng. ~Temarii

-

Ubos na ubos na talaga ang pasensya ni Sakura sa mga oras na yun... at nang bumaba si Sasuke para manood ng tv, hindi na niya napigilang sermonan ang binata.

-

Nasa ika-4 na hakbang palang si Sasuke nang magsimulang magtatatalak si Sakura.

-

"Ano ba Sasuke?! Hindi pwedeng ganito tayo eh.. tignan mo.. ang gulo ng bahay!!". sa itsura niya, mukhang ilalabas na ni Sakura lahat ng hinanakit niya ah..

-

Si Sasuke naman, nanatili lang sa lugar niya, tinignan si Sakura with a blank expression at nagsalita. "Magulo pala eh, ba't di mo linisin?"

-

"Anong tingin mo sa kin, yaya mo?!"

-

"Pwede na rin..."

-

"Arrgghh.. yung mga damit mong pinalaba, kailangan bang ako mag-akyat nun sa kwarto mo?!"

-

Kalmado pa rin naman si Sasuke, parang hindi apektado ng inis ni Sakura. "Wala naman akong sinabing i-akyat mo ah. Ikaw lang naman tong naghahanap ng dahilan para pumasok dun."

-

"KAPAL MO!!", sa ngayon, mukhang bulkang nag-aalboroto na si Sakura.. ready nang sumabog anytime.

-

Bumaba na si Sasuke at tumayo sa harap ni Sakura, making eye contact.

-

"Lalo naman akong hindi nag-iiwan ng gamit sa sampayan ng iba.", sabi ni Sasuke in monotone, kalmado pa rin.

-

"HOY. BA'T BA KASI HINDI MO AGAD SINABI?!! I MEAN, SINO BANG NAGLALAGAY NG PANGALAN SA SAMPAYAN.. ANG LAKI TALAGA NG PROBLEMA MO NO?!?!"

-

At ayun, nawala na rin ang pagiging kalmado ni Sasuke... nagsigawan nalang ang dalawa. "AKO PA NGAYON YUNG MAY PROBLEMA AH... SINO BA YUNG ARAW GABI, TEXT NG TEXT?!?!?"

-

"EH SINO BA YUNG NAGPAMIGAY NG PAGKAIN KO AT PINUNO NG KAMATIS ANG REF?!?!"

-

"EH SINO BA YUNG GUMAGAMIT NG MABAHONG NAIL POLISH?!?!"

-

"MAS MABAHO YUNG PABANGO MO!!"

-

"Bahala ka nga.", bulong ni Sasuke at nagsimulang maglakad papalabas ng bahay ang binata.

-

Habang si Sakura, hindi pa rin nakakalma.. "HOY UCHIHA!! SAN KA BA PUPUNTA?!?!"

-

Tumigil sandali si Sasuke, at humarap uli kay Sakura. "Tatawagan ko yung abogado ko."

-

Sa wakas, tumigil na sa kakasigaw si Sakura. "Bakit?"

-

"Basta, hintayin mo nalang.", at lumabas na si Sasuke.

-

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

-

Hindi ko naman sinasadyang sigawan si Sasuke eh.. naaasar lang talaga ko.. grabe.. pero tingin ko hindi naman siya apektado gaano.. kaya siguro, hindi ko na dapat isipin yung nangayari kanina.

-

Ang dapat ko lang pag-isipan, ay kung bakit pinatawag niya yung abogado niya.. Ano yun, kakasuhan niya ko? Hmm.. hindi siguro.. dahil sa pagkakaalam ko, hindi naman niya ko pwedeng kasuhan ng kahit ano..

-

Bigla nalang bumukas ang pinto.

-

"Good morning Miss Haruno, ako po si Yakushi Kabuto, and I'm here to represent Mr. Uchiha Sasuke.", diri-diretsong sabi ng isang lalaking naka-salamin, at may puting buhok na nakatali, pagpasok niya sa pinto.. aba, ibang klase ah.. eto na yata ang abogado ni Sasuke.. ganyan na pala ang kalakaran ngayon.. basta basta nalang papasok sa dorm.

-

After 5 seconds, bumukas uli ang pinto, si Sasuke naman ang pumasok.

-

"Oh, bakit ba pinatawag mo pa tong abogado mo, ha Uchiha?!", sigaw ko. Hayy.. eto nanaman ako eh.. hindi na ko magtataka kung paos na ko mamaya.

-

"Relax ka lang Haruno. Nandito si Kabuto para ayusin yung kontrata.", sagot naman ni Sasuke in his usual tone.

-

"Anong kontrata?!", ayoko ng ganito eh.. ayoko ng suspense!! What the hell, sabihin na kasi!!

-

"Miss Haruno, napag-alaman ko pong nagkakaroon kayo ng konting problema dito, kaya gagawa tayo ng kotrata para maiwasan yun.", okay. gets ko na.

-

Tumango ako at ngumiti naman si Kabuto. Naupo kaming tatlo sa sala, si Sasuke, ganun pa rin, blankong blanko. Si Kabuto naman, binuksan ang briefcase niya at naglabas ng isang clipboard.

-

"Uhmm.. simulan na po natin. Ano po ba ang mairereklamo niyo kay Miss Haruno, sir?", ang galang naman nitong abogado ni Sasuke.. naku... kung pwede lang, sasabihan ko siyang wag nang galangin si Sasuke dahil hindi naman kagalang-galang yang taong yan.. pero sa ngayon, wala ako sa mood, kaya tahimik nalang ako.

-

_NO POV_

_-_

"Maingay ang cellphone niya, sigaw ng sigaw, pumapasok sa kwarto ko ng walang paalam, gumagamit ng mabahong nail polish, at ginagamit yung sampayan ko sa banyo."_, _nanatiling tahimik si Sakura..

-

"Kayo po Miss Haruno, ano pong irereklamo niyo kay Uchiha-sama?", humarap naman si Kabuto kay Sakura. For about 7 seconds, nanahimik si Sakura.. as if nag-iisip.. at sa wakas, nagsalita din siya.

-

"Ayaw maglaba ng sarili niyang damit, laging may dalang babae dito, pinamigay yung ibang pagkain at pinuno ng kamatis ang ref, kinakain yung chocolates ko, at napakatagal gumamit ng banyo.", tinaas ni Sasuke ang kanyang mga kilay at tinignan si Sakura with a very confused look.

-

"Okay, salamat po sa oras niyo, bigyan niyo lang po ako ng 5 minuto.", at nagsimulang magsulat ni Kabuto. After 5 minutes, tapos na siya, pinakita niya sa dalawa ang kontratang sinulat niya.. Ibang klase to ah.. parang kinompyuter ang sulat.

-

Sabay binasa ng dalawa... Nakasulat sa papel ang ilang kondisyon..

-

1. Hindi gagamitin ni Haruno Sakura ang sampayan ni Uchiha Sasuke sa banyo.

2. Hindi papasok si Haruno sa kwarto ng iba.

3. Hindi rin gagamit ng kahit anong nail polish si Haruno kung walang paalam mula kay Uchiha.

4. Hindi sisigaw si Haruno hangga't hindi mahalagang bagay.

5. Laging naka-silent ang mga cellphone sa loob ng dorm.

6. Si Uchiha na ang maglalaba ng sarili niyang damit.

7. 3 beses lang sa isang linggo maaaring pumasok ang mga babae ni Uchiha sa dorm.

8. Hindi lalampas sa 30 piraso ng kamatis ang nasa refrigerator

9. Hindi dapat kainin ni Uchiha ang chocolates sa ref hangga't walang paalam kay Haruno.

10. Hindi lalampas ng 30 minutes ang paggamit ng kahit sino sa banyo.

11. Ang sino mang hindi tumupad sa mga kondisyon na ito, ay gagawing alipin ng kanyang room mate.

-

"Pipirmahan niyo na po?", tanong ni Kabuto, na bumasag sa nakakabinging katahimikan sa kwarto.

-

Tumango ang dalawa at pinirmahan na ang kontrata.

-

"Okay, my job is done, mauna na po ako, Uchiha-sama, Miss Haruno.", at umalis na si Kabuto.

-

"Hn. Siguradong hindi tatagal, magiging alipin din kita.", naka-smirk na bulong ni Sasuke.

-

"Asa ka.", sagot naman ni Sakura.

* * *

**Uhmm.. Chapter 8? Lapit na ng pasukan.. kainis.. haha.. Chapter 9, coming next week. R/R pipol. Thank you!!**


	9. Bestfriend

**Chapter 9.**

**Bestfriend.**

* * *

_**Sakura's POV**_

-

"ANO BANG PROBLEMA MO HA?! BAKIT LAGI MONG KASAMA SI GAARA?!!"

-

"ILANG BESES KO BANG SASABIHIN SA'YO, PROJECT NAMIN YUN! PRA-JEK YUNG GINAGAWA NAMIN!!"

-

_Eto nanaman sila.. nitong mga nakaraang araw, napapadalas na ang away ni Sasuke at ng girlfriend niyang si Hibari. Oo.. stick to one na siya ngayon.. may silbi din naman pala yung pangangaral ko sa kanya tungkol sa pambababae.. _

_-_

_Mahigit isang buwan na rin ang nakakalipas simula noong lumipat ako sa dorm na to at nakasama si Uchiha Sasuke. Nagsimula na rin ang classes namin.. at kahit na kaklase ko si Gaara sa maraming subjects, hindi pa rin kami nag-uusap.. actually, hinihintay ko lang na siya ang makipagbati sa kin eh... kaso, tingin ko wala nang pag-asa.. dahil sa tingin ko, nakahanap na siya ng ibang pagkakaabalahan sa buhay._

_-_

_Oo, sinusunod pa rin namin yung kontrata.. nagulat nga ko kay Sasuke eh.. marunong naman pala siyang sumunod sa usapan.. _

_-_

_May isa pang bagay na kinagulat ko sa kanya.. kahit papano naman pala, mabait tong si Sasuke.. nagkukwento na rin siya paminsan-minsan.. madalas kaming nagbibiruan.. hindi na siguro maitatago na naging close na kami. Mag-best friend na kami niyan!_

_-_

_Kagagaling ko lang sa library.. tinapos ko pa kasi yung thesis ko... next week pa naman ipapasa yun.. pero mas okay na yung maaga diba?_

_-_

"PROJECT KA DYAN!! TATLONG ARAW NA KITANG HINDI NAKIKITA, TAPOS MALALAMAN KONG SI GAARA LANG KASAMA MO!! ANO BANG TINGIN MO SAKIN, TANGA??!!"

-

"WALA KA BA TALAGANG TIWALA SA KIN SASUKE??!! HINDI KA NAMAN GANYAN DATI AH!!"

-

"TIWALA?! SA TOTOO LANG HIBARI, WALA EH. WALA."

-

"EH KUNG GANYAN LANG NAMAN ANG USAPAN, EH DI MAG-BREAK NALANG TAYO!! BASTA AKO, ALAM KO SA SARILI KONG HINDI AKO NAGKULANG SA'YO.. TINETEXT NAMAN KITA NUNG MGA ARAW NA YUN AH.. EWAN KO SA'YO SASUKE!! EWAN."

-

"BUMALIK KA NGA DITO!! ANO BA!!? AKO BA NILOLOKO MO?! BREAK?! TANGINA, ANG LAKAS NG LOOB MONG MAKIPAGBREAK SA KIN AH!!"

-

_Alam kong mali tong ginagawa kong pakikinig.. hindi naman sinasadya ah.. nagkataon lang na naabutan ko._

_-_

_Teka, lalabas yata si Hibari.. kailangan kong magtago.. hmp.. wala nang oras.. uupo nalang ako sa bench sa harap ng bahay._

_-_

"Sakura? Kanina ka pa?", _umupo si Hibari sa tabi ko.. ang ganda niya.. perfect na. no wonder na nagustuhan siya ni Sasuke. _

-

"Kadadating ko lang.. tinapos ko pa yung thesis ko eh..",_ tinignan ko siyang mabuti.. umiiyak siya.. _"Hibari, may problema ba?"

-

_Umiling siya. _"W-wala.. napuwing lang ako.. Sige Sakura, mauna na ko.", _hindi pa siya pwedeng umalis.. may itatanong pa ko sa kanya.._

_-_

"Uhmm.. Hibari? sandali lang.". _Tumigil siya sa paglalakad at humarap sa akin. _

_-_

"Ano yun?"

-

"Mahal mo ba talaga si Sasuke?"

-

"Hm.. Oo naman.."

-

_Alam kong wala nanaman sa lugar tong tanong ko.. pero gusto ko lang talagang malaman ang dahilan.. sigurado akong hindi siya nakipagbreak dahil nasasakal siya.. kasi kung mahal talaga niya si Sasuke, hindi siya makikipag-break ng ganun nalang.. _"Eh bakit ka nakipag-break sa kanya?"

-

_Ngumiti siya. _"Iba kasi ang mahal niya."

-

_Ano?! Imposible! Sa mga kwento ni Sasuke, si Hibari lang ang gusto niya.. _"Ha? Sino? Imposible yun.."

-

"Makikilala mo rin siya. Sige na, mauna na ko.. Take care Sakura!", _ngumiti uli siya at umalis na._

_-_

_Ibang mahal... hindi pwede.. imposible.. _

_-_

_Pagkatapos ng ilang minuto, kumatok na ako sa pinto ng aming dorm. _

_-_

_tok. tok. tok. _"Bukas yan."_, ang lamig ng boses ni Sasuke.. ibang-iba sa nakasanayan ko na.. siguro nga nasaktan talaga siya._

_-_

"S-sasuke? Ayos ka lang ba?"_, alam kong bilang kaibigan niya, dapat ko siyang i-comfort.. nakaupo sa sofa si Sasuke, nagbabasa ng libro, ni-hindi manlang niya ko tinignan._

-

"Hn. Dumating na nga pala yung kotse mo kanina.. hinatid nung tita mo.. okay lang naman kung dinala ko sa parking lot diba?",_ tumingin siya sandali sa akin, with a smile pagkatapos ng kanyang sentence. Ano bang sinusubukan niyang gawin? Bakit ba kailangan niyang umasta na parang walang nangyari?!_

_-_

"W-walang problema. Uhmm.. Sasuke.. t-tungkol kay Hibari.."_, nawala ang ngiti niya.. _

_-_

"Narinig mo ba? Hn.. sabagay, sino ba namang hindi makakarinig nun.. pwede bang wag nalang natin pag-usapan yun?", _anong wag pag-usapan.. hindi pwede yun.. kung galit siya, kung nalulungkot siya, ilabas niya... kasi alam kong mahihirapan lang siya kung hindi niya ilalabas yang nararamdaman niya.._

_-_

"Nakausap ko siya kanina.. Ang sabi niya-"_, tumayo si Sasuke sa harap ko. Inilagay niya ang mga kamay niya sa mga balikat ko. _

-

"Please lang. Wag na nating pag-usapan."_, nanatili siyang kalamado, at ngumiti siya uli. Wala na kong magagawa.. kung ayaw talaga niyang pag-usapan.. wag nalang.. ayoko namang mag-away pa kami. _

_-_

_Ngumiti ako, at naupo na uli siya sa sofa, pero nakatingin pa rin sa kin.. eto nanaman.. katahimikan.. _

-

"Oh, baka naman nagasgasan na yung kotse ko ah.. Babayaran mo yun..", _pabiro kong sabi sa kanya.. natawa siya.. _

_-_

"Ako pa, eh magaling yata ako mag-drive."_, hmm... mas mabuti nga yata kung hindi nalang namin pag-usapan.._

-

"Aba.. nagsalita yung muntik nang makabangga..", _naaalala pa kaya niya yung araw na yun.. yung una naming pagkikita?_

_-_

_Ngumiti siya. _"Kasalanan ng driver mo yun. Hindi tumitingin sa dinadaanan.. naaalala mo pa pala yun.."

_-_

"Syempre.. yun yung una nating pagkikita.. ME-MO-RA-BOL yun.", _nagkwentuhan kami.. mas masaya kapag ganito.. saka nalang natin alamin kung sino yung pinalit mo kay Hibari._

* * *

_**Sasuke's POV**_

-

_8 na ng gabi.. dahil pareho kaming tamad mag-luto, nagpa-deliver nalang kami ng pizza. Nasa living room pa rin kaming dalawa.. kwentuhan, habang nanonood ng tv at kumakain ng pizza. _

_-_

"Tignan mo oh, ang gwapo ni Richard!!"_, eto nanaman si Sakura.. pinagpapantasyahan si Richard Guttierez.. ano namang kina-gwapo niyan? Mas gwapo ako sa kanya. _

-

"Hn. Pano mo naman nasabing gwapo, eh naka-maskara?"_, oo na, Zorro pinapanood namin.. si Sakura kasi may hawak ng remote eh.. patay na patay sa mga heartthrob sa tv.. mamaya, ililipat na niya yan kapag Tayong Dalawa na.. sina Gerald at Jake naman ang titilian.. wala na talagang pinatawad._

-

_Ngumiti si Sakura at tumingin sa akin. _"Kapag gwapo ang isang lalaki.. kahit nakamaskara, gwapo pa rin. Ikaw kaya, magmaskara ka.. siguradong gwapo ka pa rin."

-

_Yan ang gusto ko kay Sakura, hindi siya naiilang na sabihin kung ano ang tingin niya sa isang bagay.. Pranka. Siguro part na yun ng pagiging komportable niya pag kasama ako.. _"Hn.. talagang may gusto ka sa kin no?", _isa pang bagay.. masarap siyang asarin.. ang cute kasi ng mga reaksyon niya.._

-

_Kumunot ang noo niya. _"Hindi ah! Example lang yun."_, hn. parang batang naiinggit sa kendi ng iba.. cute mo Sakura. _

-

"Hn. Ba't galit ka?"_, hindi ako makatiis eh.. masarap lang talaga siyang asarin.. _

-

"Hindi ako galit.. proving a point lang."_, humarap uli siya sa tv at nanood.. _

_-_

_Bakit ganun? Kanina, galit na galit ako, pero nung pumasok siya sa dorm, nagbago nalang ang mood ko.. nawala yung galit ko.. at ngayong kasama ko siya.. parang nalimutan ko na yung break up namin ng unang serious girlfriend ko. By serious, i mean tumagal more than 1 week._

_-_

"Sasuke, nagva-vibrate yung cellphone mo."_, Hindi ko napansin.. at oo, sumusunod ako sa usapan. matino naman akong kausap eh. Tinignan ko yung pangalan. 'GAARA'. Bakit naman kaya tumatawag tong unggoy na to.._

_-_

"Sandali lang ah."_, lumabas ako sandali.. kapag kasi nababanggit si Gaara, nawawala sa mood si Sakura.. sinagot ko ang tawag. _

-

"Hello. Oh, bakit?"

-

"Sasuke, nakipag-break ka kay Hibari?", _ano ba naman... ayokong pag-usapan to.._

_-_

"Oo. Bakit?"

-

"Anong bakit? Wag ka namang pa-dalos-dalos.. project lang yun, wala akong gusto sa kanya, okay?"_, Tch, ayokong marinig yan.._

-

"Hn."

-

"Ano, babalikan mo na siya?"_, babalikan? hmm.. asa._

_-_

"Tol, ayoko. Ayoko na. Ayaw na niya eh.. Tama na."

-

"Sige ah, bahala ka.. si Sakura nga pala, kumusta na?", _bakit hindi kaya ikaw mismo kumausap sa kanya..gawin pa kong messenger._

-

"Ayun, kumakain ng pizza sa loob. Kung ako sa'yo, mag-sorry ka na.. magdadalawang buwan na kayong di nag-uusap.. ano bang gusto mo, siya pa lumapit?"

-

"Hmp.. Sige na, kakausapin ko na siya...", _siguraduhin lang niya.. ayoko nang maging bridge.. _

-

"Hn. Sige, bye.", _binaba ko na ang phone at pumasok, ayun si Sakura, kumakain pa rin.. _

_-_

"Sino yun?"_, hn... sino pa ba, eh di yung torpe mong kaibigan... _

_-_

"Wala.. mga fans ko."_, grabe, ang ganda ng palusot mo. Uchiha, kala ko ba matalino ka.. _

-

_Tumawa siya. _"Fans?! Ano ka, si Vic Sotto?",_ naupo ako sa sofa at nanood nalang uli. _

-

_KATAHIMIKAN._

_-  
_

"Si Gaara yun no?", _naging seryoso na ang tono ni Sakura.. Tch.. ano nang sasabihin ko.._

_-_

"Oo."

-

"Ah... ano sabi?",_ mabuti pang sabihin ko nalang ang totoo.. mahina ako sa pag-iisip ng mga palusot eh.._

_-_

"Makipagbalikan daw ako kay Hibari."_, humarap siya sa akin.. mukhang nalilito.._

_-_

"Makikipagbalikan ka?"

-

"Hindi."_, ewan ko ba, pero wala akong balak makipagbalikan dun.. oo, maganda siya, matalino.. ewan ko ba.. pero ayoko talaga.._

_-_

"Bakit naman?"_, bakit nga ba.. kanina ko pa pinag-iisipan kung bakit.. pero.. hindi ko maipaliwanag.._

-

"Ewan ko."

-

"Ah.. Sabi ni Hibari, nakipagbreak daw siya kasi iba daw ang mahal mo."_, ibang mahal?! Mahal.. Sa pagkakaalam ko, kahit kailan, hindi pa ako nai-inlove.. crush, pwede pa.. _

_-_

_Sa totoo lang.. naging stick to one lang ako kasi ayaw akong tigilan ni Sakura eh.. _

-

"Ibang mahal? Sino daw?!"_, tumingin sa kin si Sakura. _

_-_

"Ewan ko, hindi niya sinabi eh.. Uy! Tignan mo oh.. ang ganda nung buhok ni Richard.. CUTE!!"_, siguro nga iniiwasan na rin ni Sakura na pag-usapan namin yung bagay na yun dahil sa pakiusap ko sa kanya kanina.._

_-_

_Siguro, dapat hindi ko na rin isipin yun. Masaya naman ang buhay ko ngayon eh.. magkakabati na kami ng barkada, matataas ang grades ko, at higit sa lahat, may taong kagaya ni Sakura sa tabi ko. Best friend.

* * *

_

_**Ah.. medyo napa-aga ang Chapter 9. Enjoy! R/R. **  
_


	10. Confusion

**Chapter 10.**

**Confusion.**

**

* * *

**5:28 pm. Anong oras na? Ang sabi niya alas kwatro lang nandito na siya.. san kaya nagsuot yung babaeng yun?

-

Katatapos ko lang ng thesis ko.. This week na kasi ang pasahan, kaya ilang araw nang puro yun ang inaatupag ko.. habang si Sakura, naggagala.. palibhasa kasi nakapagpasa na siya.. Ibang klase.

-

Nagsimulang manginig ang mesa.. nagva-vibrate pala ang cellphone ko. May tumatawag.. number lang... sino kaya to..

-

"Hello?", tanong ko..

-

"TEME!!! KUMUSTA NA!!!", ah.. alam ko na kung sino to..

-

"Naruto, wag ka ngang sumigaw."

-

"Ah-eh.. may... sasabihin sana ako sa'yo eh...", ano naman kaya problema nitong si Naruto..

-

"Ano yun?"

-

"Buksan mo yung pinto niyo.."

-

"Buksan yung pinto?"

-

"BASTA BUKSAN MO NALANG!!", hindi kaya mabasag yung speakers ng cellphone ko nito.. Tumayo ako at binuksan ang pinto gaya ng sabi niya..

* * *

_No POV_

_-_

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Sasuke nang makita niya ang mga kabarkada niya sa harap ng pinto nila.

-

Si Naruto, nakangiti na parang wala nang bukas, si Neji naman, ayun, nakasandal sa pader kasama si Shikamaru.. si Kiba pinagtitripan yung doorbell..

-

'wala pa ring pagbabago', isip ni Sasuke.

-

"Oh, anong ginagawa niyo dito?!", sigaw ni Sasuke. Nagtawanan ang apat niyang bisita.

-

"Binibisita ka syempre!! Hindi mo ba kami papapasukin?!", sagot naman ni Naruto at pilit na isiniksik ang sarili niya sa pagitan ni Sasuke at ng pinto.

-

"Hn. Sige na.. pasok..", nagsipasukan na ang tropa sa dorm.

-

"Aba... maganda naman pala tong bahay niyo tol!", sabi ni Kiba habang ine-explore ang bawat sulok ng lugar.

-

"Hn.. umupo ka nalang Kiba.. baka madagdagan pa yung mga utang mong vase kay Sasuke..", pabirong sabi ni Neji at hinila si Kiba sa sofa. Si Kiba naman.. wala nang nagawa..

-

"Pasalamat ka wala si Akamaru ngayon.. kundi, pinakagat na kita..", bulong niya..

-

"Ano namang nakain niyo at naisipan niyong dumalaw?", tanong ni Sasuke habang sinasara ang pinto.

-

"Wala naman.. narinig kasi namin yung latest... at nandito kami para i-celebrate yun!!", sigaw ni Naruto.

-

"At ano naman yun?", nagtatakang tanong ni Sasuke, giving Naruto a confused look.

-

"Ano pa ba.. eh di ise-celebrate natin yung unang beses na nabasted ka!!!"

-

"Ha?! Ako ba inaasar niyo?!", sasapakin na sana ni Sasuke si Naruto ng hilahin siya ni Shikamaru.

-

"Sus, maniwala naman kaming nasaktan ka nung iniwan ka.. haaaaayyyyyyyy... relax lang.. relax...", sabi ni Shikamaru sabay hikab ng pagkahaba-haba.

* * *

_1 hour later.. Sakura's POV_

_-_

Natapos ko na yung research paper, yung visual presentation, lahat na natapos ko na.. kaso.. natatakot na kong umuwi.. siguradong pagagalitan ako ni Sasuke.. ang sabi ko kasi didiretso ako pauwi pagkatapos ng klase.. hindi lang talaga ako makatiis.. gusto ko na kasing tapusin lahat bago mag-weekend..

-

Siguro naman maiintindihan ni Sasuke yun.. Pagod na ko.. oras na nga yata para umuwi..

-

Tumayo ako at ibinalik isa-isa yung mga librong ginamit ko.. hmm.. saan ko nga ba nakuha tong isang to..

-

Alam ko dito lang yan sa gilid eh... "Uhmm.. miss, dito yan.", sabi ng isang pamilyar boses mula sa likod, kinuha niya ang libro at inilagay sa kabilang shelf.. sino naman kaya to..

-

Lumingon ako. "Gaara?" Ngumiti siya.. ano naman kayang ngini-ngiti-ngiti nitong mokong na to.. hindi ba niya alam... nagtatampo pa ko.. mag-sorry siya!

-

"Sorry nga pala.", aba, mind-reader.

-

"W-wala yun... okay na.. kalimutan mo na ang lahat.. ", sabi ko with a smile. Sa wakas, nagkabati na rin kami. I can't believe na natiis niya ko for 2 months, 3 days, 5 hours and 23 minutes.

-

"Pwede ba kitang makausap? Uhmm.. alone?", hm.. may feeling na ko kung san pupunta tong usapan namin eh.. Nung huli niya kasi akong niyaya mag-usap na kami lang.. nagpaalam siya na aalis siya papuntang America.. Wag naman sana..

-

Tumango ako.. Sinundan ko siya palabas ng library.

-

"Sakura.. may ipagtatapat kasi ako sa'yo eh..", naku.. di kaya.. bakla siya?! HINDE!!

-

"A-ano yun?", teka, bakit ba kinakabahan ako? Sakura.. umayos ka... inhale.. exhale..

-

"Kasi..", yumuko si Gaara... ayan na.. mukhang nahihiya siyang sabihin... baka nga.. baklushi siya.. Gaara, wag!

-

Nanatili nalang akong tahimik.. give him time to think..

-

Oh, ano to? Hinawakan niya yung kamay ko.. tapos.. nilagay niya sa dibdib niya..

-

"I'm in love with you.", ah.. hindi naman pala siya bakla... in love lang pala siya sa kin... ok...

-

HA?! ANO?! IN LOVE SIYA SA KIN?!

-

Ano nang sasabihin ko ngayon?! Buong buhay ko hinintay ko yung moment na to.. na sasabihin niya yung mga salitang yan.. pero.. bakit ganito?

-

Hindi kumakabog ang puso ko kagaya ng inaasahan ko.. ganito ba talaga...

-

Kasi alam kong mahal ko rin si Gaara.. at kapag nangyari yung ganitong situation.. dapat kakabog ng kakabog yung puso ko diba? diba?!

-

BAKIT HINDI KUMAKABOG?!?!

-

"G-gaara..", bulong ko.. I still don't know what to say.. bakit ba ngayon pa ko naging unsure sa nararamdaman ko...

-

"Sakura.. pag-isipan mo muna.", nakangiting sabi niya. "Ano, hatid na kita?", hm.. sa tingin ko.. i need time to be alone muna..

-

"Hindi na.. sige Gaara, mauna na ko.. ingat!", at naglakad na ko papalayo.

-

"Ingat din Sakura!", sigaw naman niya.

-

Naglakad ako papunta sa dorm namin.. anong oras na ba? Naku naman.. 7 na.. papatayin na ko ni Sasuke nito eh..

-

Malayo pa lang, natatanaw ko na yung dorm namin.. himala, ginanahan si Sasuke na buksan ang lahat ng ilaw sa loob.. ang liwanag oh..

-

Pagpihit ko ng doorknob.. nagulat ako sa nakita ko..

-

May mga taong nag-iinuman sa living room namin.. Naku.. Sasuke.. patay ka sa kin.

-

"Oh, Sakura, anong oras na?!", tanong sa kin ni Sasuke na nakaupo sa sofa at may hawak ng bote ng beer. Sa tono niya, hindi pa naman siguro siya lasing..

-

"7 na po. Sorry, tinapos ko pa yung ibang paperworks ko.. uhmm.. nandito sila?", tanong ko, at tinuro ang mga tao sa sala namin..

-

"Hmm... Binibisita daw nila ko.", sagot ni Sasuke. Buti pa siya may bisita.. si Ino naman.. wala kang maasahan.. Hayy..

-

"Ah. Buti ka pa may bisita.", pabiro kong sabi... ma-o-op lang ako dito.. dun nalang ako sa taas.. diba nga.. i need to be alone.. para makapagisip ako..

-

"Oh, akyat na ko.. Sasuke, ikaw magligpit niyan ah!", sigaw ko, at umakyat na papunta sa kwarto ko.

* * *

_No POV- Sa kwentuhan ng magbabarkada._

_-_

"Sasuke.. ako nga tapatin mo.. ano bang pumasok sa utak mo at naging stick to one ka? I mean, almost 2 months!", sigaw ni Kiba.

-

"Hmm.. siguro tinamaan ka, diba Teme?!", dagdag pa ni Naruto.

-

"Ako? Mai-inlove?! Ano yan joke?! Sa totoo nga, sawang-sawa na ko sa kanya..", tumawa si Sasuke.

-

"Eh kung ganun naman pala, bakit hindi pa ikaw ang nakipagbreak?! Since when ka ba nagkaroon ng pakialam sa nararamdaman nung babae?", tanong naman ni Neji na halos maubos na ang beer niya.. himala lang na hindi pa siya lasing.. kahit konti.. wala.. ang tibay.

-

"Ayokong makipag-break kasi gusto kong magtagal pa yung relasyon namin..", sagot ni Sasuke while running his hand through his hair.

-

"Ah.. hm.. alam mo.. wala akong maintindihan..", napakamot ng ulo si Naruto..

* * *

_Sasuke's POV_

_-  
_

"Hn. gusto ko kasing i-prove na nagbago na ko.", sana naman hindi ko na kailangang ipaliwanag pa kay Naruto lahat..

-

"Ah. Kaya naman pala, naaasar siya..", naintindihan na ni Shikamaru..

-

"Kasi hindi man lang tumagal ng 3 months yung relasyon nila..", pati rin si Neji, nakakasunod na..

-

"At everybody knows na kailangang magkatagal ng 3 months with only 1 girlfriend ang isang playboy, para matawag na 'loyal'!!", tumpak yan Kiba. tumpak.

-

"Ah. Ganun ba?!", tch.. minsan nagtataka na ko kung pano ko napapagtyagaan tong si Naruto..

-

"Eh kanino mo naman gustong patunayan yun?!", tanong ni Kiba..

-

Tinuro ko ang kisame..

-

"Sasuke, kailan ka pa naging religious!?!?!", gulat na sigaw ni Naruto.. ano ba.. ang ingay.. hindi na rin siguro ako sanay..

-

"Tanga, hinde, si Sakura!", sabi ko at binatukan siya..

-

"Hmm.. talagang kaclose mo na yun ah.. ano.. type mo?!", ito talagang si Neji.. kapag nagtanong.. malaman..

-

Ano nga ba.. kahit kailan kasi hindi ko pa tinignan si Sakura bilang babae.. bilang nanay, little sister, ate, best friend, nurse, teacher, lahat na.. maliban lang bilang babaeng liligawan mo, hahalikan, pakakasalan..

-

Hmm.. maganda si Sakura.. mabait, matalino, masipag, masarap kasama... lahat na ng gusto ko nasa kanya na.. pero.. hindi ko maintindihan.. bestfriend ko siya.. nothing more..

-

Sasuke, ano ba?!

-

"Hn. Ewan ko..", bulong ko.. masyado na nga yatang marami nainom ko..

* * *

**Well, well, pangit ba? R/R. :D**


	11. Kiss

**Chapter 11.**

**Kiss.**

**

* * *

**Kinabukasan... gumising ng maaga si Sakura dahil nakasanayan na niya. Gulat na lang ng dalaga sa nadatnan niya sa baba.

-

"SASUKE!!!", sigaw ng cherry blossom, at isa-isang nag-gisingan ang mga binatang nag-happy-happy kagabi.. maliban sa isa.

-

"Hn. Sakura.. aga-aga.. ang ingay..", bulong ni Sasuke habang unti unting bumabangon mula sa hinigaan niyang sofa.

-

"Dito sila natulog?!", gulat na tanong ni Sakura sabay turo sa mga taong kagigising pa lang..

-

"Baka hindi makauwi tong mga to eh.. kaya ayan..", sagot namna ni Sasuke habang kinukusot ang kanan niyang mata.

-

Tahimik pa rin sina Neji, Shikamaru at Kiba, habang si Naruto, tulog na tulog pa rin..

-

Ngumiti si Sakura. "Ah, sige, basta iligpit mo yang pinag-inuman niyo ah.", at dumiretso si Sakura sa banyo para maligo.

-

"Haaayyy.. parang ang dami ko yatang naimon ah..", sabi ni Kiba habang nag-uunat ng braso habang nakaupo sa lapag.. malamang dun din siya natulog.

-

"Hn. Hindi naman gaano.. etong si Naruto ang matindi.. 6 na bote.", si Hyuga Neji naman nagsimula nang ayusin ang buhok niyang medyo nagulo sa pagtulog.

-

Tinignan ng lahat si Naruto, na ngayon, himbing na himbing sa pagtulog sa carpet nila Sasuke.. muntik na nga silang hindi magkasya, kinailangan pang itabi yung center table para makahiga yung mga unggoy..

-

"Gigisingin ba natin to?", nakangising tanong ni Kiba at isinuot na ang rubber shoes niya.

-

"Wag na... magigising din yan..", pahikab na sagot naman ni Shikamaru habang kinakamot ang kanyang batok.

-

"Ano, kain muna tayo?", tanong ni Sasuke. Tumango ang mga taong gising at nagpuntahan sa kusina.. aba, magluluto yata ang mga to..

* * *

Maya-maya, lumabas na si Sakura mula sa banyo, nakabihis na. Suot ang maong na shorts at pulang blouse. Simple lang.

-

Once again, nagulat si Sakura sa nakita niya. Si Neji naghihiwa ng kamatis, si Shikamaru naman nagtatadtad ng bawang at sibuyas, si Kiba naglalagay na ng mga pinggan, at si Sasuke.. well, nasa harap siya ng stove at naghahalo ng isang kaldero ng kung ano man.. at sa hindi malaman na dahilan.. hindi halata sa mga to na nag-inuman sila kagabi.

-

'Mabuti nalang medyo malaki tong kusina namin.. kundi.. baka hindi nagkasya tong mga to..', isip ni Sakura.

-

"Oh, Sakura, sabay ka na sa min, kain tayo.", nakangiting sabi ni Kiba sa dalaga. Ngumiti din si Sakura.

-

"Sigurado ba kayong makakain yan, eh si Sasuke nagluto?", pabirong tanong ni Sakura. Nagtawanan ang mga tao.

-

"Hn. Pagnatikman mo yung luto ni Sasuke.. naku, mapupunta ka sa ibang mundo..", dagdag ni Neji. Inabot niya kay Sasuke yung bowl na puno ng mga kamatis na hiniwa niya.

-

"Oo, alam mo yung hell? dun ka mapupunta.", biro ni Kiba at nagtawanan silang dalawa ni Sakura.

-

"Hn, basta kapag ikaw nasarapan sa luto ko, babawiin mo lahat ng sinabi mo.", bulong ni Sasuke habang patuloy na naghahalo. Lumapit si Sakura para tignan kung ano man yung niluluto niyang yun, pero natigilan siya. "Mamaya mo na tignan.. magsuklay ka nalang muna.", sabi ni Sasuke with a smirk.

-

Na-realize din ni Sakura na hindi pa nga siya nakakasuklay.. "Sige. Tawagin mo nalang ako kapag tapos na yang masterpiece mo.", sabi ni Sakura at dumiretso sa sala. Doon, nakahiga parin si Naruto sa carpet, mahimbing na natutulog.

-

"Nasan na ba yung suklay na yun.. ", bulong ni Sakura habang hinahanap ang suklay na pinatong niya sa center table kahapon.

-

"Baka nalaglag nung nilipat nila.", at sinimulan niyang hanapin sa lapag..

-

Susuko na sana si Sakura at titiisin na sana niya na mag mukhang bruha nang tumagilid ng kaunti si Naruto.. at ayun, nahigaan pala ng blonde ang suklay niya. Yumuko si Sakura para kunin ang suklay nang bigla nalang siyang hinila at niyakap ng binata.

-

"Hoy!", sigaw ni Sakura

-

Unti-unting dinilat ni Naruto ang mga mata niya.. at ang unang bagay na nakita niya ay ang mga berdeng mata ni Sakura.

-

"A-anghel ka ba?", bulong ni Naruto.. halatang wala pa rin sa sarili.

-

"Ano?", nalilitong tanong ni Sakura at dahan-dahang pinipilit na kumawala sa yakap ni Naruto.

-

Tinitigan lang siya ni Naruto. Cerulean eyes crashing onto emerald ones. wow. tumigil sa pagpupumiglas si Sakura. after 3 seconds, napansin din ni Naruto ang awkward position nila.

-

"AAAHHHH!!!!"

-

Sa kusina na naman..

-

"Huy, may tumili sa sala.. si Sakura yata yun.. baka kung ano nang nangyari.", sabi ni Kiba at agad-agad binaba ang hawak niyang pinggan.

-

"Tara.", at nauna si Sasuke papunta sa sala..

-

Pagdating nila dun, nakita nila si Sakura, nakatayo sa sulok ng sala, mukhang sobrang confused, habang si Naruto, nakaupo parin sa carpet at medyo nanginginig-nginig pa..

-

"Anong nangyari? May narinig kaming tumili.. sinaktan ka ba niya Sakura?", nag-aalalang tanong ni Sasuke sa bestfriend niya.

-

"Hindi ako yung tumili.. siya.", sagot ng cherry blossom at tinuro ang blonde sa lapag.

-

"N-ni-rape mo ko no?!?!", sigaw ni Naruto sa dalagang natulala sa kanya.

-

"Ni-rape?!?!?! Excuse me!! Ikaw nga tong humila at yumakap sa kin eh!!", sigaw naman ni Sakura na natauhan na rin.

-

"S-sinungaling!! Alam ko na yan!! Yan ang laging sinasabi ng mga rapist kapag nagpapaliwanag sa pulis.. Bakit? Ano bang ginawa ko sa'yo?!", sigaw pa ni Naruto in a more dramatic tone.

-

"Kapag ako napikon, uupakan ko to!", naiinis na sabi naman ni Sakura. Nagtinginan sa kanya sina Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru at Sasuke.

-

'Eto yung babaeng nakapagpaamo kay Sasuke.. siguro nga may lahing amazona to..', isip ni Kiba habang unti-unting namumuo ang takot sa kanya habang tinitignan si Sakura.

-

"Umayos ka na Naruto.. marunong ng Judo, Karate, at kung anu-ano pang martial arts yan.. baka gusto mong malumpo ng wala sa oras.", singit ng isang boses mula sa pinto. Nagtinginan naman ang grupo doon, including the 'bagong-gahasa' na si Naruto.

-

"Gaara! Pati ba naman ikaw, sa kanya ka kakampi.. eh eto na nga kong na-rape!", sigaw ni Naruto at tumayo para makita ng lahat ang malaking punit sa sandong suot niya.

-

"Hindi mo ba naaalala.. nagsasasayaw ka ng Single Ladies kagabi.. masyado ka yatang nadala at pinunit mo yang sando mo.. yung polo mo nasa ilalim ng sofa.", pagpapaliwanag si Kiba. Sweat-drop si Naruto.

-

"G-ganun ba?", nagflashback sa utak ng blonde ang mga pangyayari... hinubad nga niya ang polo niya at pinunit ang sando niya.. "S-sorry.", sabi niya with that usual smile.

-

"Sige na, kain na muna tayo! Ispishalti ni Sasuke yung nandun!", yaya ni Kiba at nagsinuran sila Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru at Sasuke.. naiwan naman sina Gaara at Sakura sa sala.

-

"G-gaara.. tungkol dun sa sinabi mo kahapon.. uhmm...", bulong ni Sakura. Ngumiti si Gaara.

-

"Kahit na hindi ka muna sumagot ngayon.. basta sabihin mo nalang pag okay na.. ha?", tumango si Sakura.

-

"Ano, kain na tayo?", yaya ng dalaga. Pumunta na ang dalawa sa kusina. Hindi nila alam.. may isang usiserong Uchiha palang nakikinig sa kanila.

-

'Hn, nagtapat na pala siya.', isip niya.. at sa isang hindi malamang dahilan.. sa halip na matuwa si Sasuke dahil maaayos na ang gulo nila Sakura.. may halong lungkot ang nararamdaman niya.. complicated no?

-

Nag-upuan ang lahat sa dining table.. pasalamat nalang at malaki ang table at maraming upuan.. bukod pa dun, maraming plato.. kaya nagkasya sila..

-

"Wow naman.. spaghetti!!", nakangiting sabi ni Sakura habang kumukuha ng share niya. Agad namang inagaw sa kanya ni Gaara ang bowl ng pasta.

-

"Ako na.", sabi ng redhead.

-

"Ayieee... sobrang cheessyy!!", sabay na sigaw nina Naruto at Kiba.

-

"Nagka-ayos na pala sila.", bulong ni Neji kay Sasuke who was sitting beside him.

-

"Hn. nagtapat na eh.", sagot naman ni Uchiha.

-

"Kaya naman pala." at pinanood ng lahat sina Gaara at Sakura.

-

Nagsimula nang kumain si Sakura matapos niyang haluin ang pasta at ang sauce.

-

"Ano, masarap?", tanong ni Sasuke with a smirk.

-

"Sige na.. binabawi ko na.. magaling ka magluto.", sagot ni Sakura. Nagtawanan ang boys.

-

"Yan lang kasi kayang niyang lutuin!", natatawang sabi ni Naruto..

-

"Kumain ka nalang.", malamig na sagot ni Sasuke at binato ng meatball si Naruto.

-

"To namang si Teme oh.. masungit.. meron ka ba ngayon?", biro pa ni Naruto.. Nagsimulang mag-twitch ang kilay ni Sasuke.

-

"Loko ka ah!", sigaw ni Sasuke dala ang kanyang tinidor at mukhang sasaksakin si Naruto.

-

"Ah.. meron ka nga.. wahaha.. teme oh.. dalaga na..", pang-aasar pa ni Naruto.. at ayun, naghabulan ang dalawa hanggang sa sala.

* * *

After 3 hours ng kwentuhan, kulitan, and gulo. Nagkayayaan narin ang tropang umuwi..

-

"Sasuke.. sige, una na kami.. basta kapag nagkaron ka uli, tawagin mo lang ako... bibili kita ng napkin!", pabirong sigaw ni Naruto.

-

Nag-death glare naman si Sasuke.. "sige na. ingat kayo.", sabi niya habang pinapanood ang mga kaibigan niyang paalis.

-

"Oh pano, mauna na rin ako.", sabi ni Gaara. Tumango si Sasuke at ngumiti si Sakura. Naglakad na si Gaara papunta sa direksyon ng dorm niya. Nang umalis si Gaara.. pumasok na sa loob si Haruno at si Uchiha.

-

Malinis na ang bahay, tumulong naman maglinis yung mga bisita nila eh.. aakyat na sana si Sakura sa kwarto niya nang mapansin niyang may panyo sa center table.

-

"Naiwan ni Gaara.", napansin din pala ni Sasuke. Kinuha ng binata ang panyo at inabot kay Sakura. Ngumiti ang dalaga.

-

"Habulin ko nalang.", sagot ni Sakura at lumabas na ng pinto.

-

Hindi alam ni Sasuke kung bakit biglang napuno siya ng emosyon.. ano to, lungkot?

* * *

Si Gaara naman, tahimik na naglalakad papunta sa dorm niya, ang mga kamay niya nasa loob ng bulsa at ang ulo naman niya nakayuko.

-

"GAARA!", sigaw ng isang boses ng babae. Lumingon si Gaara, at sinalubong siya ng isang kiss. Masyadong naging mabilis ang mga pangyayari.

-

"M-matsuri?", tanong ng redhead.. hindi siya gaanong makapaniwala na ang ex niya, umuwi na.. at nandito pa sa Konoha U.

-

"Gaara, sorry! Mahal pa rin kita.. kaya ako bumalik dito.. hindi ko kaya ng wala ka..", sabi ni Matsuri at niyakap si Gaara.

* * *

Tumulo ang mga luha ni Sakura.. hindi siya makapaniwala sa nakikita niya.. "G-gaara?".

-

TUmakbong papabalik sa dorm niya ang dalaga.. umiiyak..

-

Pagpasok ni Sakura..

-

"Oh, anong nangyari?", tanong ni Sasuke na agad niyakap si Sakura nang makita niyang umiiyak ito.

-

"Sasuke.. w-wala..", bulong ng dalaga... umiiyak parin..

-

"Hn. Tahan na... wag ka nang umiyak..", pinaupo ni Sasuke si Sakura sa sofa, sumunod naman ang cherry blossom. Inabot niya ang kanyang panyo.

-

"Salamat Sasuke..", sabi ni Sakura na tumahan na. Ngumiti ang dalaga.

-

"Basta, nandito lang ako ah.."

-

'Ano nanamang kalokohan ginawa mo Gaara?!', isip ni Sasuke habang naka-akbay parin sa kaibigan niya..

* * *

_balik kay Gaara..._

_-_

"Matsuri.. bitiwan mo ko..", malamig na sabi ni Gaara. Nagulat si Matsuri at agad bumitiw.

-

"May iba ka na bang mahal?!", sigaw ng girl.

-

"Hn. Oo. At wala akong intensyong lokohin siya.. kaya kung ako sa'yo, babalik nalang ako sa America.. kasi wala ka nang uuwian dito.", at umalis na ang redhead, leaving Matsuri behind.

* * *

**_Chapter 11! R/R!_**

* * *


	12. First Love

**Chapter 12. **

**First Love.**

**

* * *

**

"Sakura, bakit ba ayaw mo kong kausapin?"

-

"Hindi mo naman na ko kailangan.. nandyan naman si Matsuri."

-

"Wala na dito si Matsuri. Pinauwi ko na siya."

-

"Ha?"

-

"Ang sabi ko, pinauwi ko na siya. Wala naman na siyang uuwian dito."

-

"...."

-

"Isa pa, nung iniwan niya ko, na-realize kong hindi ko naman talaga siya minahal.. dahil nung mga panahong nasa America ako.. hanggang sa bumalik ako dito.. ikaw lang ang nasa isip ko.."

-

"G-gaara.."

-

"Hn?"

-

"Alam mo yung kwento ni Cinderella diba?"

-

"Oo.. yung nagkatuluyan si Cinderella at yung prince dahil sa glass slipper."

-

"Siguro naman hindi na natin kailangan ng glass slipper para magkaroon ng happy ending, diba?"

-

"Ibig sabihin ba nito.."

-

"Oo. Mahal din kita Gaara."

-

At ayun, naging sila Gaara at Sakura na.. Habang si Sasuke naman.. pinapanood ang dalawa mula sa bintana ng kanilang dorm. Oo, si Sasuke ang naging bridge para magkausap yung dalawa.. pero bakit parang pinagsisisihan niya yun ngayon?

* * *

Dumaan ang mga segundo.. minuto.. oras.. at araw.. hindi mo mamamalayan na mag-iisang buwan na sina Gaara at Sakura.. habang si Sasuke.. bumalik sa dati niyang sarili, minus yung pambababae.. tahimik uli.. masungit at madalang magpakita ng emosyon..

-

Sabado ng gabi, wala si Sakura, lumabas silang dalawa ni Gaara.. at naiwan si Sasuke.. nag-iisa, sa gitna ng nakakabinging katahimikan.

-

Nitong mga nakaraang linggo, lingid sa kaalaman ni Sakura.. halos sumabog na ang dibdib ni Sasuke sa mga pangyayari..

-

Hindi na alam ni Sasuke ang gagawin niya.. Hindi na niya maintindihan ang nararamdaman niya.. Kawawang Sasuke.

* * *

_Sasuke's POV_

_-_

Humiga ako sa kama.. tinitigan ko ang kisame..

-

Ano ba kasi to.. hindi ba dapat masaya ako kasi sa wakas, masaya na rin si Sakura.. pero.. bakit ganito?

-

Tuwing nakikita ko sila ni Gaara.. naaasar ako.. ano yun, selos? tangina naman oh.. ang gulo.

-

Paulit-ulit ko nang sinasabi sa sarili ko. BESTFRIEND ko lang si Sakura, hinding-hindi ako magkakagusto sa kanya... imposible.. kung ganun.. bakit apektado ako..

-

Oo, maganda siya, matalino, masarap kasama.. at hindi siya kasama sa mga loka-lokang members ng fanclub ko.. pero kaibigan lang ang tingin ko sa kanya.. hindi kami pwedeng maging higit pa sa magkaibigan..

-

at isa pa.. si Gaara ang gusto niya.. kahit kailan hindi naman niya ko magugustuhan, diba?

-

hmmm..

-

Tch.. walang mangyayari sa kin dito eh.. kailangan ko ng advice.. hayy.. hindi ako makapaniwalang tatawagan ko _siya_ para humingi ng payo..

-

Kinuha ko ang cellphone ko at hinanap sa phonebook ang pangalan ng taong yun.. Ayun. Nakita ko na..

-

Maya-maya, nag-ring na rin.

-

"Oh, Sasuke, napatawag ka."

-

"Kuya. May problema ako eh.", oo na.. si Kuya Itachi tong tinawagan ko, ang pinaka-loko-lokong taong nakilala, maliban nalang kay Naruto.. wala akong choice.. hindi ko pwedeng sabihin kanila Naruto kasi walang kwentang kausap yung mga yun pagdating sa mga ganitong bagay.. at lalo namang hindi pwede kay Sakura.. dahil awkward..

-

"Nakabuntis ka na?", tangina, ano ba, may krisis ako dito.. sabi sa inyo eh.. loko-loko to..

-

"Hindi. Seryoso."

-

"Hn. Ano ba kasi yun?", okay. hingang malalim Sasuke.. eto na..

-

"Tingin ko nagseselos ako kay Gaara at dun sa girlfriend niya."

-

"Hm.. panong nagseselos, nagseselos ka dahil sa si Gaara ang kasama nung girlfriend niya, o nabakla ka na kay Gaara?"

-

"Kuya naman. Di nga. Ewan ko ba.", hinga uli Sasuke.. wala ka nang ibang choice.. pagtyagaan mo na yang kuya mo..

-

"Puntahan kita.", sabi niya at ibinaba ang telepono.. wow, bibisitahin ako ng pinakamamahal kong kuya.. sana naman wag na niyang dalhin yung tropa niya..

* * *

Maya-maya, nag-ring ang doorbell nila. Bumaba si Sasuke at pinapasok ang kanyang bisita.

-

Hinubad ng kuya ni Sasuke ang kanyang rubber shoes at naupo sa sofa. Ang buhok niyang mahaba at nakatali sa isang low pony tail.. at bukod sa buhok.. magkamukhang-magkamukha silang dalawa..

-

"Oh, anong problema.", tanong niya. Naupo sa tabi niya si Sasuke.

-

"Hn. Si Sakura ang problema."

-

"So, si Sakura yung girlfriend ni Gaara."

-

"Oo. Bukod pa dun, roommate ko siya."

-

"Ah. Close kayo?"

-

"Oo. Sobra."

-

"Hmm.. best friends kayo?"

-

"Parang ganun na nga."

-

"Simple lang naman pala problema mo eh."

-

"Tch. yabang mo. ano na gagawin ko?"

-

Hinintay ni Sasuke ang sagot ng kuya niya.. magsasalita na sana si Itachi nang biglang bumukas ang pinto.

-

"ITACHI!!! WHAT'S UP DUDE?!?!", sigaw ng isang binatang may puting buhok at kulay violet na mga mata.. nakasuot ng attire na pang-hip-hip.. with matching bling bling pa.. pumasok siya sa dorm.. at sumunod naman ang 2 pang tao.

-

"Hidan. Manners mo.", bulong ng isang blonde na naka-half pony tail ang buhok at nakaladlad ang bangs.. nakasuot ng isang polo at maong na pantalon.

-

"Dei-dei naman.. si Itachi at si Sasuke lang to.. wala nang manners manners!"

-

Napa-smirk si Sasuke. "Dei-dei?", tanong niya.. desperately trying to stop his laughter.

-

"HIDAN!!", sigaw ng blonde at nagsimulang sakalin ang binatang tinatawag na Hidan.

-

"Ayaw mo ng Dei-dei? Maganda naman diba.. Dei-dei Gandangdara. Oh diba?!", sagot naman ni Hidan na parang hindi apektado sa pagsakal sa kanya.

-

"Labas muna tayo. Nag-uusap pa yung Uchiha brothers.", nagsalita naman yung binatang huling pumasok.. may pulang buhok at scarlet na mga mata.. naka-maong na pantalon din ang pulang polo.

-

Naglabasan din ang mga alagad ni Itachi at tinuloy na ng dalawa ang usapan nila.

-

"Gaya nga ng sinabi ko kanina.. simple lang yang sitwasyon mo..", sabi ni Itachi in a calm tone.

-

"Ano nga yun?", halata sa tono ni Sasuke na curious siya sa mga sasabihin pa ng Kuya niya.

-

"In love ka sa room mate mo, at hindi mo pa maamin sa sarili mo dahil ang paniwala mo, bestfriend lang ang tingin mo sa kanya.", at tumayo na si Itachi. Nagsimula na siyang isuot ang sapatos niya.

-

Confused pa rin si Sasuke. "Eh ano ngang gagawin ko?!"

-

Natigil sandali si Itachi, humarap sa kanyang little bro at sinabing "Ewan ko.. basta tatandaan mo.. first love never dies.. ha, Sasuke?"

-

Lumabas na si Itachi, sinara ni Sasuke ang pinto.

-

"Tch. Ang laki mong tulong.", sabi ni Sasuke at naupo uli sa sofa.

* * *

_Sasuke's POV_

_-_

In love ba kamo? Imposible. Loko-loko talaga si Kuya.. Hindi ako inlove.. HINDE.

-

Makakain nga muna.. Pumunta ako sa kusina.. San ba nilagay ni Sakura yung natirang pizza kahapon..

-

Hmm.. ano tong nasa mesa? Pakete ng Choco Lava.. ah.. yung nasa commercial ni John Lloyd.. yung I'm in Lava..

-

I'm in Lava.. parang 'I'm in love' diba?

-

HINDI AKO IN LAVA!!!!!

-

Tch. wag na nga.. hindi naman ako gutom eh.. Makapaggitara nalang kaya..

-

Kinuha ko ang gitara ko at ang song book na binigay ni Naruto nung isang araw. Ano bang magandang tugtugin?

-

Hmm.. Sayang by Parokya ni Edgar.. ngayon ko lang nakita tong kantang to.. binasa ko ang lyrics..

-

**_'sayang, bakit hindi kita niligawan.. ngayon ako'y nanghihinayang.. kasi naman, tatanga-tanga pa ako noon..'_**

-

Anong klaseng kanta naman to.. Hn.. wag na nga.. manonood na lang ako ng tv..

-

Pinindot ko ang remote.. MTV.. Love Game ang tumutugtog.. LOVE Game daw.. LOVE.

-

LOVE. LOVE. LOVE.

-

Hn..

-

"HINDI AKO IN LOVE SA KANYA!!!", teka.. sinabi ko ba yun out loud?

-

"Kanino?", tinignan ko ang pinaggalingan ng boses.. Bakit ngayon pa siya umuwi.. hindi ba niya makitang gulung-gulo na ko?!?!

-

"Wala yun Sakura.", at tumakbo ako paakyat ng kwarto ko. Ni-lock ko ang pinto at nahiga ako sa kama..

-

Tangina, ano bang problema ko.. hindi pwede yung sinasabi ni Kuya.. hindi..

-

hindi ko mahal si Sakura.. wala.. kaibigan ko lang siya..

-

oo, tama... kaibigan..

-

....

-

Hindi.. mali..

-

Tama si Kuya.. Tama siya.. In love nga ako kay Sakura..

-

Mahal ko si Sakura..

-

Oo. Mahal ko si Sakura..

-

Kaso nga lang…

-

Hindi na pwede ngayon..

-

Sasuke..ang tanga-tanga mo.

* * *


	13. Girlfriend

**Chapter 13. **

**Girlfriend.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ingat ka ha!", sigaw ni Sakura habang kinakawayan ang boyfriend niya.

-

"Oo. Ingat din kayo ni Sasuke!", sagot naman ni Gaara at pumasok na sa loob ng isang building dala-dala ang mga bag niya.

-

"Ano, uwi na tayo?", sa wakas, nagsalita na rin ang binata sa tabi ni Sakura.

-

"Sige. Tara na.", at naglakad ang dalawa papunta sa parking lot…

-

Pagdating nila doon, syempre, sumakay na silang dalawa sa itim na sports car ni Sasuke at pagkatapos nilang magseat belt, umandar na ang kotse.

-

"Sigurado ka bang okay ka lang?", nag-aalalang tanong ni Sasuke habang nagpipipindot sa radyo.

-

Tumango ang dalaga at ngumiti. "Oo naman. Tiwala naman akong babalik si Gaara eh."

-

Oo, umalis si Gaara, papuntang America, may problema daw sa pamilya nila kaya napilitan siyang umuwi..

-

Ngumiti din si Sasuke. "Mabuti naman kung ganun." Natigil na rin ang pagpindot niya nang mapunta na siya sa kung anu mang station.. tumutugtog ang isang kantang paborito ni Sasuke.

-

"Aba, pati pala Eraserheads pinapankinggan mo na ngayon.. kala ko pa naman mga foreign bands lang pinapatos mo.", tinapik-tapik ni Sakura ang balikat ng Uchiha.

-

"Walang pakialaman.", mapang-asar na sagot naman ni Sasuke. "Wag mo nga kong tapikin.. baka mabangga tayo niyan eh."

-

Agad tumigil si Sakura. "Sige na nga."

-

Natapos din ang kanta.. ang next song naman ay ang.. Pano na Kaya ni Bugoy..

-

Oo nga pala..

-

Sukang-suka si Sasuke sa kantang yan..

-

Bakit?

-

Kasi, saktong sakto sa kanya.

-

Gusto na sanang ilipat ni Sasuke ang station.. pero.. hindi naman niya matiis si Sakura.

-

"Sasuke, wag mong ilipat! Ang cute kaya niyang song na yan!", sigaw ni Sakura nang makita niyang ililipat na sana ni Sasuke.

-

As usual, wala nang nagawa si Sasuke.. kundi tiisin yung paulit-ulit na kabog ng puso niya tuwing naririnig niya yang sinumpang kanta.

-

Hindi nagtagal, dumating na sa chorus.. "Pano na kaya, hindi sinasadya. Hindi kayang magtapat ng puso ko.. bakit sa dinami-rami ng kaibigan ko.. ikaw pa.."

-

Halos mag-twitch na ang labi ni Sasuke sa lyrics ng kanta.. habang si Sakura naman, kinikiligkilig.

-

"Ang cute talaga.. in love siya sa kaibigan niya.. kaso hindi niya masabi kasi baka masira lang yung friendship nila..", sabi ni Sakura with dreamy eyes..

-

"Dagdag mo pa na may boyfriend na yung kaibigan niya..", bulong ni Sasuke habang tinititigan ang stoplight.

-

"Ano yun?", hindi yata narinig ni Sakura..

-

Narealize na rin ni Sasuke na muntik na siyang madulas.. "Wala. Ang sabi ko, hindi cute yun."

-

Napasimangot si Sakura. "Cute kaya! Yan ang tinatawag na true love. Yung magtitiis para sa mahal mo.. kahit na sobrang nasasaktan ka na…. best friend, hindi mo pa kasi nararanasan yun eh!"

-

"Kung alam mo lang Sakura.. kung alam mo lang…", bulong uli ni Sasuke habang lumiliko sila sa kanto.

-

"Alam ang alin? Na mahal mo ko?", halos tumilapon na ang dalaga sa lakas ng preno ni Sasuke.. Ano ba kasing problema nito, pepreno sa gitna ng daan?!

-

"Huy, Joke lang.. to naman oh...", natatawang sabi ni Sakura. Si Sasuke naman.. mamulamula na.. galit ba to, o dahil sa masyado lang siyang nagulat..

-

"Tch. Wag ka ngang nagbibiro ng ganyan.", naiiritang sagot ni Uchiha.

-

"Oh, ayan ka nanaman eh.. ano bang nangyari sa'yo at bumalik ka sa pagiging emo mo?"

-

"Wala.", at pinaandar na uli ni Sasuke ang kotse at nakarating na sila sa dorm nila.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pagkatapos ng ilang linggo.._

-

Balik na uli sa dati ang lahat.. lagi nang nagkukulitan yun dalawa at naging close na uli sila..

-

"Sasuke! Kain na!", tawag ni Sakura habang naglalagay ng pinggan sa kanilang cute na lamesa.

-

Bumaba na rin sa wakas si Uchiha. "Anong ulam?"

-

Tumawa si Sakura.. "Ano pa ba, eh di pritong itlog."

-

Ngumiti si Sasuke.. "Sigurado ka bang makakain to?" sabay turo sa semi-sunog na itlog na pinaghirapan ni Sakura.

-

"Oo naman no!" Na-upo yung dalawa at kumain na.

-

Silence nanaman.

-

Mabuti nalang at nagsalita na si Sakura.

-

"Uhm.. oo nga pala.. sino si Karin?"

-

Tinignan siya ni Sasuke with a confused look. "Karin?"

-

"Oo, yung nagtetext sa'yo.", sagot ni Sakura.

-

"Binasa mo inbox ko?!"

-

Ngumiti si Sakura. "Bakit, binabasa mo rin naman inbox ko ah.. tsaka bakit ayaw mong i-save yung number niya.. number lang tuloy lumalabas… nagpakilala na nga eh.. to naman oh..ang sungit."

-

"Eh sa ayokong i-save eh..", at pinagpatuloy ni Sasuke ang pagkain.

-

"Sus.. parang mas maganda pa nung nambababae ka.. friendly ka kasi nun..", bulong ni Sakura.

-

"Bakit, hindi ba ko friendly sa'yo?", tanong ni Sasuke.

-

"Friendly naman. Loko-loko lang.", at nagtawanan yung dalawa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kinabukasan.. Lunes ng umaga._

-

"Sasuke-kun!! Good morning!!", sigaw ng isang nakakarinding boses.. halos dumugo na ng tenga ng kawawang Uchiha sa lakas ng volume.

-

"Hn. Anong ginagawa mo dito?", malamig na tanong ni Sasuke. Ngumiti lang ang babae.

-

"Sinusundo ka syempre! Sabay na tayo pumasok oh! Pareho naman tayo ng sched eh!", hinawakan niya ng mahigpit ang braso ni Sasuke at sinubukan siyang hilahin papuntang school.

-

"Karin, ano ba. Bitiwan mo nga ko.", pinilit siyang itulak ni Sasuke palayo, pero nakakapit parin eh.. parang linta. Isang redheaded na linta.

-

"Sige na Sasuke-kuuuunnn!!", sabi ni Karin in her sweetest tone..

-

At doon na nagsimula ang mala-impyernong buhay ni Sasuke.

-

Nagsimula nang magtinginan ang mga tao sa kanila..

-

Ayun, napilitan siyang sumabay kay Karin sa pagpasok..

-

_Martes_

-

"ICE CREAM TAYO!!!", sigaw ni Karin. Tinignan siya ni Sasuke.

-

"Bumili ka ng sarili mo.", malamig na sagot niya.

-

"Sasuke-kun, mas masarap ang ice cream kapag kasama ka!", at hinila ni Karin si Sasuke papunta sa tindero ng ice cream..

-

Habang si Sakura naman.. tahimik na nanonood mula sa malayo.. Aliw-na-aliw sa newfound relationship ng kaibigan niya..

-

_Miyerkules_

-

"Shet!! Ang sakit! Paki-hilot naman Sasuke-kun!!", sigaw ni Karin habang hinahawakan ang kanyang paa.

-

"Hilutin mo mag-isa mo!", aalis na sana si Sasuke nang pigilan siya ng pagngawa ni Karin..

-

"SASUKE-KUN!! ANG SAKIT TALAGA!! PROMISEE!!! HELP ME!!"

-

As usual, napilitan nanaman si Sasuke dahil sa pinagtitinginan na sila ng mga tao.

-

_Huwebes_

-

"Huy. Anong ginagawa mo diyan?!", nagtatakang tanong ni Sakura sa isang cute na binatang nagtatago sa likod ng isang basurahan.

-

"Tch. Wag ka ngang maingay!", hinila ni Sasuke si Sakura pababa, ayun, pareho na silang nasa likod ng basurahan ngayon..

-

"Ano ba kasing ginagawa mo dito? Wala ka bang klase?", tanong ni Sakura.

-

"Meron.. kaso.. hindi ako safe. Hindi. Kahit saan, wala akong kawala..", bulong ni Sasuke. "Lagi nalang niya ko nahahanap.. kahit saan ako magsuot.. Lecheng buhay naman oh."

-

Natawa ng konti si Sakura.. "So para hindi ka niya makita, feeling mo tama na magtago ka sa likod ng basurahan?"

-

Napakunot ng noo si Sasuke. "Sa ngayon, ito lang ang safe na lugar.. ewan ko ba sa babaeng yun.. bakit ba kasi sunud-ng-sunod sa kin eh.."

-

"SASUKE-KUN!!?? NASAN KA NA?!?!", sigaw ng isang pamilyar na boses.

-

"Hala.. andyan na siya.. magtago ka na.. andyan na siya..", pananakot ni Sakura.

-

Ngayon, hindi na talaga makapagpigil si Sasuke. Tatlong araw na niyang pinagtyatyagaan si Karin kasi he was trying to be a 'nice person'.. pero hindi na talaga niya kaya.. lumabas siya mula sa pinagtataguan niya.. at humarap kay Karin.

-

"Karin, ano ba? Kailan mo ba ko titigilan?!", sigaw niya.. halatang sobrang frustrated na siya eh.

-

"Sasuke-kun, hinding-hindi kita titigilan kasi soulmates tayo, we are meant for each other. Okay?", sagot ni Karin.

-

"Soulmates?! Tangina, anong soulmates?! Walang ganun!!"

-

"Sa ayaw at sa gusto mo, soulmates tayo."

-

"Sira ka na ba talaga?! Tigilan mo na ko!"

-

"Titigilan lang kita kapag nakahanap ka na ng girlfriend!", sigaw ni Karin stubbornly at nagsimula nanamang hilahin si Sasuke. "Kaya ngayon, habang hindi ka pa taken, akin ka muna."

-

Pumiglas si Sasuke sa grip ni Karin. "May girlfriend na ko!", sigaw ni Sasuke.

-

Nagulat si Karin.. at lalo namang nagulat si Sakura.. 'girlfriend?! Wala naman siyang naikukwento ah!', isip niya.

-

"Hm.. Hindi mo ko kayang lokohin Sasuke-kun! Ayon sa research ko, ang huling girlfriend mo, isang buwan lang tinagal, kaya hindi kayo soulmates! At ngayon, isa kang single na nilalang. Tama?!", sabi ni Karin habang nagbubuklat ng folder na naglalaman ng kung ano man.

-

"Mali. Eto ang girlfriend ko. Siya. 3 buwan na kami.", sabi ni Sasuke, at hinila si Sakura mula sa pinagtataguan nila kanina.

-

"ANO?!", sabay na sigaw ng dalawang dalaga.

-

"Oo, diba? Monthsary na nga natin bukas eh!", sabi ni Sasuke habang kinikindat yung isa niyang mata, as if sinasabing 'sakyan mo nalang'.

-

Na-gets naman agad ni Sakura.. pero medyo hindi siya sang-ayon sa binabalak ni Sasuke.. "Uhm, excuse me, usap lang kami ah.", sabi ni Sakura. "Tara, Sasuke", lumayo ng kaunti si Sakura kay Karin at sumunod naman si Sasuke.

-

"Ano bang iniisip mo Uchiha?! May boyfriend na ko!", bulong ni Sakura.

-

"Alam ko naman yun eh.. pero ang mga tao sa Konoha U., hinde.. sige na.. please lang.. para tigilan na niya ko..", pagmamakaawa ni Sasuke.

-

"Hindi nga pwede eh. Tsaka pano pag nalaman ni Gaara? Uuwi na siya next week no!"

-

"Oh sige, sa linggong to lang.. magpapanggap lang tayo kapag nandyan siya.. parang awa mo na.. hanggang tigilan lang niya ko.."

-

"Anong pinag-uusapan niyo?!", nakisingit na si Karin sa usapan ng dalawa.

-

"Karin.. ganito kasi yan eh…", panimula ni Sasuke..

-

"Oo, kami na ni Sasuke.. kaso.. secret lang natin ah… sa ngayon, ikaw pa lang nakakaalam.. please ah, wag mong ipagsasabi..", bulong ni Sakura kay Karin.

-

Tumango si Karin. "Sige, you can trust me.. pero hindi pa talaga ako convinced na kayo na eh.."

-

"Uhm.. pag na-convince ka ba namin, iiwasan mo na si Sasuke?", tanong ni Sakura.

-

"Of course..", tumalikod na si Karin. "Pero kapag nalaman kong joke lang to.. hinding-hindi ko na talaga tatantanan si Sasuke-kun.. kasi ibig sabihin nun, kami talaga ang soulmates!", at umalis na siya.

-

Walang masabi si Sasuke.. agad nalang niyang niyakap si Sakura.

-

"Thank you talaga.. ang galing mo.. salamat.. promise.. kahit ano..gagawin ko.. makapag-thank you lang..", grabe ah.. masyadong na-relieve si Sasuke sa mga nangyari.. akala pa naman niya, ilalaglag siya ni Sakura..

-

"Oh, tama na, bitiw na.", BUmitiw si Sasuke sa embrace niya. "Isang linggo lang ah. Sa harap lang ni Karin. Okay?"

-

Tumango si Sasuke at ngumiti. "Opo."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sasuke's POV_

_-_

Mabilis na natapos ang araw.. buti nga wala na kaming klase ni Karin na magkasama..

-

Pumasok ako sa kwarto ko at binuksan yung aircon. Naupo ako sa kama..

-

Si Sakura, nasa kwarto niya, busy sa kung ano mang visual report.. sira kasi mga teacher dito eh.. pahirapan ba si Sakura ko..

-

Oo.. Sakura ko..

-

Emphasis dun sa 'ko'.

-

Kasi simula ngayon, akin na siya.

-

Baliw na kung baliw, sira na kung sira. Basta ang mahalaga,

-

Akin na si Sakura.

-

Kahit isang linggo lang. Kahit na sa harap lang ni Karin. Kahit na kalokohan lang.

-

Wala na kong paki.

-

Ang naiintindihan ko lang.. girlfriend ko na si Sakura.

-

Girlfriend ko na siya.

-

Wala nang bawian yun.

-

At sa ayaw at sa gusto niya, kami na.

-

Wala na ring Gaara na haharang.

-

Wala na.

-

Wala nang problema.

-

Wala.

-

Ang saya ng buhay.

-

Makapag-ispageti nga.

-

"ISPAGETI!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sa kabilang kwarto naman.. Sakura's POV._

_-_

Ang hirap naman ng pinapagawa ni Ma'am Kurenai.. mukhang mauubusan ako ng cartolina nito..

-

Dadagdag pa si Sasuke.. Ano naman kayang pumasok sa utak nun at sumigaw ng 'ispageti'?

-

"Sasuke?", tanong ko… sumagot naman siya..

-

"Ano yun?", sus, kunyari pa to.. sigurado namang napansin niyang maka-ilang beses siyang sumigaw… ang masama.. wala siyang kausap.

-

"Ba't ka sumisigaw?"

-

"Walang pakialaman.", aba, ang taray ah. Hmp. Matapos kong pumayag na maging gf niya, sasagutin niya ko ng ganyan..

-

"Uy, joke lang. Baka magalit ka.", ano daw? Si Sasuke ba talaga yun? Kahit naman magbestfriend kami.. kahit kailan, hindi pa siya nagkaron ng paki sa galit ko.. anong problema nun..

-

_Tok tok tok_

-

Binuksan ko yung pinto.. nandun si Sasuke.. ano naman pinunta ng mokong na to dito?

-

"Galit ka ba?", tanong niya.. uhmm.. ano ba talaga problema niya?

-

"Hindi.. Oo na, joke yun.", sabi ko. Ngumiti siya at umalis na.

-

What da hell was that.

-

Hindi ko na tatanungin si Sasuke kasi may gagawin pa kong report.. pero..

-

Ang weird talaga niya ah..

-

Ang weird ng 'boyfriend' ko.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, well, well, ispageti! Wala lang. R/R please. **


	14. Break Up

**Chapter 14.**

**Breakup  
**

**

* * *

**

Alas-kwatro ng hapon noon, at kadadaan lang ng dalawang sweet na sweet na estudyante.

-

"Ang sweet nila oh. Look, they're holding hands pa!"

-

"oo nga eh. nakakainggit talaga tong si Sakura!"

-

"Tama ka dyan girl, ang swerte niya!"

-

"Bagay na bagay nga sila e!"

-

"Tama ka nanaman sis! apir tayo!"

-

Tinignan ng dalawang kadadaan lang ang mga baklang nagbubulungan.

-

"May sinasabi ba kayo?", malamig na sabi ng lalaki.

-

"W-wala naman Sasuke-kun, ang sabi lang namin, swerteng-swerte si Sakura sa'yo! Tsaka bagay na bagay kayo!"

-

Napa-smirk ang binata, "Oo. bagay talaga kami." at inakbayan ang 'girlfriend' niyang may kulay rosas na buhok na kilala bilang si Haruno Sakura.

-

Ngumiti si Sakura. "Sige ha, mauna na kami." at umalis na ang dalawa.

* * *

**_Sakura's POV_**

Eto na ang huling araw. Huling araw ng pagiging girlfriend ni Sasuke. Mukha namang kumbinsido na si Karin na kami nga ni Uchiha. At mamayang madaling araw, susunduin na namin si Gaara.

-

Ah. Oo nga pala. alam na ng school yung tungkol sa 'amin' ni Sasuke.. hindi naman namin mapigilan ang pagkalat ng chismis sa campus.. si Karin naman kasi.. hindi mapagkatiwalaan e. Pero napag-usapan na namin ni Sasuke to.. magpapanggap nalang kaming "magbe-break up".]

-

Sa totoo lang, naging masaya naman ako. Masarap palang maging boyfriend si Sasuke, sweet siya, napaka-gentle man, pero hindi pa rin nawawala yung sense of humor niya. Ang swerte pala ng magiging totoong gf niya.

-

"Sakura. Last day na oh.", bulong niya. Tinignan ko si Sasuke.. nakatingin siya sa kin.. seryoso.. ano ba to.

-

"Oo nga e. At sa wakas, iiwasan ka na ni Karin. Hindi ka ba masaya?", nginitian ko siya... pero hindi man lang siya kumurap.. ganun pa rin yung mukha niya.. blanko.

-

"Masaya din naman.", o masaya din naman pala siya eh, ba't ganyan siya makatingin?

-

"May problema ba Sasuke?", tanong ko sa kanya, ngumiti siya ng kaunti.

-

"Wala naman. iniisip ko lang na mamimiss ko yung ganito.", ano daw?

-

"Ano?", tanong ko uli.

-

Dinaan niya ang kanang kamay niya sa buhok niya at yumuko sandali.

-

"Wala. Ang sabi ko, uwi na tayo. Uulan yata o.", bulong niya at nauna na sa paglalakad.

-

Pagdating namin sa dorm, diretso sa kwarto niya si Sasuke, malay ko ba kung anong ginagawa nun doon.. ako naman, naiwan dito sa baba, naupo ako sa sofa at nanood sandali ng tv.

-

Namali ba ko ng rinig, o yun talaga yun? Mamimiss daw ni Sasuke ang pagiging mag-boyfriend-kuno namin. Sabagay, ako rin naman, mamimiss ko yung ganito.. Pano ba naman, ang saya-saya kaya namin.

-

_Flash Back. No POV.  
_

_- _

_Tuesday ng umaga. 2nd day ng pagiging boyfriend-girlfriend nila Sasuke at Sakura._

_-_

Naupo ang dalawa sa usual table nila sa canteen, mag tig-isang ice cream cup. Magsisimula na sana sila sa pagkain nang biglang dumaan si Karin..

-

"Ganyan ba talaga kumain ang mag-boyfriend?", tanong ng dalaga habang inaayos ang salamin niya.

-

Nagpanic ang dalawa.. hindi na alam ang gagawin e, malapit na silang mabuko. Lumingon-lingon sandali si Sasuke, sa likod nila ay isang may dalawang estudyanteng nagsusubuan..

-

"Hn. Sakura, eto o.", bulong ni Sasuke at nilapit kay Sakura ang isang kutsarang puno ng strawberry ice cream. Tinignan siya ni Sakura with a confused look.

-

"Sweetie pie.. kainin mo na to bago matunaw.", bulong uli ni Sasuke habang nilalapit pa lalo ang kutsara sa 'girlfriend' niya. Sa wakas, nagets din ni Sakura ang gagawin niya at sinubo na ang kutsara.

-

"Honey bunch, ikaw naman o!", at nilapit naman ni Sakura kay Sasuke ang isang kutsara ng chocolate ice cream. Kinain naman agad ni Sasuke.

-

"Hmp.", papadyak-padyak na umalis si Karin.

-

Sa table naman, nagkatinginan sina Sakura at Sasuke.

-

"Sweetie pie? Ano ba naman yun?", natatawang tanong ni Sakura kay Sasuke.

-

"Eh diba ganun naman dapat tawagan ng mag-syota?", natatawang sagot naman ng Uchiha.

-

"O, sige na, Honey bunch, kainin mo na yan, nang makabalik na tayo sa dorm.", pabirong sabi ni Sakura at itulak ng kaunti ang cup ng ice cream papalapit kay Sasuke.

-

Napa-smirk ang Uchiha. "Ikaw, sweetie pie, lagi kang nagmamadali.", at nagtawanan ang dalawa.

-

_Huwebes, 4th day na._

_-_

Sabay na naglalakad sina Sasuke at Sakura papuntang library kagaya ng dati, nang biglang dumaan si Karin kasama ang mga alipores niya.

-

"SASUKE-KUN!!", matinis na tili ng redhead.

-

Lumingon sina Sasuke at Sakura sa direksyon ng tili.

-

"Hn. Karin. Ano nanaman?", naiiritang tanong ng Uchiha.

-

"Wala naman, napansin ko lang na papunta kayo ng library.. magde-date kayo dun?!", natatawang sabi ni Karin.

-

"Sa restaurant kami papunta. Napadaan lang kasi may ibabalik kaming libro.", nakangiting sagot ni Sakura. "Diba Honeybunch?"

-

Napa-smirk si Sasuke. "Oo. Sige, mauna na kami, baka mapagalitan pa ng librarian tong si sweetie pie ko."

-

At naglakad na uli yung dalawa papuntang library. Pagpasok nila sa building na yun.. hindi nila napigilang tumawa.

-

"Kundi ka ba naman sira. Pamatay talaga yang 'sweetie pie' mo e!", tawa parin ng tawa si Sakura..

-

"Sus, ng alam mo lang, tawang-tawa na ko diyan sa 'honey bunch' mo!", pilit namang pinipigil ni Sasuke ang tawa niya...

-

"HARUNO! UCHIHA! TAHIMIK!", sigaw ng librarian. Nagkatinginan uli ang dalawa.

-

"Kaw kasi sweetie pie.. ang ingay mo.", nakangiting bulong ni Sasuke. At ayun, natawa uli si Sakura at napagalitan uli ang dalawa.

-

_Sabado, 6th day. _

_-_

"Psst.. nandyan siya sa labas..", bulong ni Sasuke sa room mate niyang kabababa lang galing sa kwarto niya.

-

"Anong gagawin natin?", pabulong na sagot din naman ni Sakura.

-

"Sundan mo lang ako a.", kinuha ni Sasuke ang mga libro ni Sasuke mula sa center table.

-

"Teka, anong gagawin mo sa mga libro ko?", nagtatakang tanong ni Sakura habang sinusundan si Sasuke palabas ng bahay.

-

"Hahatid kita.", bulong ng Uchiha.

-

Binuksan ni Sasuke ang pinto at kagaya nga ng nakita nila kanina, nandun nga si Karin.

-

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!!", sigaw ng bwisita nila.

-

"Paalis na kami. Hahatid ko pa si Sakura.", malamig na sagot ni Sasuke at agad pinuntahan ang itim niyang sportscar na naka-park sa tabi ng bahay. Sa likod naman niya, nakasunod si Sakura.

-

"Sweetie pie, sakay na o.", binuksan ni Sasuke ang pinto. Napangiti naman si Sakura at pumasok na sa sasakyan.

-

Umupo na rin si Sasuke sa driver's seat at isinara ang pinto. Pagkatapos ng ilang segundo, umandar na ang kotse.

-

"Teka! Sasuke-kun!!!", sigaw ni Karin habang hinahabol ang kotse.

-

Sa loob naman..

-

"Tangina, ano ba yang sweetie pie na yan.. hindi talaga ako matahimik.. HAHAHAHAHA.", tawa nanaman ng tawa si Sakura.

-

"Hn. Wag kang magmura. Mahiya ka naman.", naka-smirk na sagot naman ni Sasuke.

-

"Loko. Ikaw din naman a.", sabi ni Sakura sabay belat.

-

"Hn. Tama na nga. Pano nga pala yung bukas?", tanong ni Sasuke habang nakatingin pa rin sa daan.

-

"Oo nga pala no. 6th day na ngayon.. bukas na yung bonggang break-up natin.", bulong ni Sakura habang nilalabas ang isang pocket book mula sa handbag niya.

-

"O, anong tinitignan mo dyan?", tanong uli ni Sasuke.

-

"Eto o. Basahin mo.", nakangiting sabi ng dalaga at inabot ang libro kay Sasuke.

-

"Mamaya na.", sagot ng binata. Hindi nagtagal, nakarating na rin sila sa school. Iniabot ni Sakura kay Sasuke ang libro.

-

Binasa agad ni Sasuke ang page.. "Sige ba. pwede na yan.", sagot ni Sasuke at binalik kay Sakura ang pocket book.

-

"SASUKE-KUN!! NANDITO NA KO!!", lumingon ang dalawa sa likod at nakita nila ang isang humahangos na redhead.. hinabol nga yata sila ni Karin hanggang school..kundi ba naman loka-loka.

-

Inakbayan ni Sasuke si Sakura. "Hn.", at naglakad yung dalawa papasok ng building nila.

-

_END OF FLASHBACK. SAKURA's POV NANAMAN.=)_

-

O diba, ansaya. =)) A. Mamayang gabi na pala yung break-up namin.. galing sa pocket book yung script nun, kaya kahit papano naman siguro, kapani-paniwala yun diba? Sana nga, kasi kapag hindi naniwala ang mga tao dun, baka iskandalo abutin ko sa school.

-

"Magbihis ka na, punta na tayong park.", aba, nandito na pala si Sasuke. Tinignan ko ang relo, 5 na pala. masyado akong na-carried away sa panonood kay Michael Jackson.

-

"Ok. Let's go!", nakangiting sigaw ko, at nagpunta na kaming dalawa sa park gaya ng plano.

-

**_SASUKE's POV_**

**_-_**

Tapos na. Huling araw na. Diba nga, nothing lasts forever?

-

Tangina Sasuke, ba't nag-e-english ka?

-

Binuksan ko ang pinto at sabay kaming lumabas ni Sakura at naglakad papuntang naglalakad kami.. walang nagsasalita.. tahimik.

-

Hn. Tapusin na natin to habang maaga.. baka hindi ako makapag-drive mamaya sa sobrang lungkot e.

-

Isa pa yan, nagiging madrama ka na Sasuke. Ano ba.

-

Oo na, sige na, nalulungkot ako kasi tapos na. Tapos na ang palabas. Tch. Kung tutuusin, dapat hindi ako malungkot kasi hindi naman totoo yung mga ka-sweetan na pinaggagagawa namin nitong mga nakaraang araw.

-

Ewan ko ba. Nababaliw na ko.

-

Hindi ko napansin, nasa park na pala kami. Eto na.

-

"Sasuke, bakit mo ko dinala dito?", tanong ni Sakura gaya ng scripted naming plano.

-

"May sasabihin kasi ako sa'yo e.", sagot ko naman.

-

"Ano yun?"

-

"Sa tingin ko, mas mabuti kung babalik nalang tayo sa pagiging mag-bestfriend."

-

"Ha? Bakit?"

-

"Nakikita ko namang si Gaara ang mahal mo.. at mas mabuti na rin yung ganun.. kung sa kanya ka ba naman sasaya e."

-

"S-Sasuke.. Seryoso ka ba?"

-

"Oo. Sorry talaga.. pero this is what's best for us.."

-

Right-on cue, nagsimulang umiyak si Sakura.. ang galing nitong babaeng to.. artista ang dating.. "S-salamat.", sabi niya at niyakap ako.

-

Niyakap ko rin siya.. lumingon-lingon ako at napansin kong halos lahat ng nandun, nakatingin sa amin. Eto na. Tapos na nga.

-

"Bumalik na tayo sa dorm, madilim na o.", sabi ko at inakbayan siya.

-

"Oo.", at naglakad na kami pabalik ng dorm... ewan ko ba kung bakit pero nagpalakpakan ang mga tao sa likod..

* * *

"Bakit ba hindi pwedeng ganyan nalang lagi tuwing makikipagbreak?! Yung magiging friends uli! Yan ang POWER OF YOUTH!!!!", sigaw ng isang binatang may bunot na buhok at makakapal na kilay.

-

"Oo nga e. Bakit hindi nalang pwedeng ganyan..", bulong naman ng katabi niyang naka-buns ang buhok.

-

"Tenten, wag mo na kasing damdamin yung nangyari sa inyo ni Neji."

-

Natawa ang kausap niya. "Hindi naman naging kami e."

* * *

Kanila Sasuke at Sakura...

-

Ini-lock ni Sakura ang pinto at dumiretso sa kotse ni Sasuke.

-

"Ano, tara na?", sabi ni Sasuke at kinabit ang seat belt niya.

-

"Oo. tara.", nakangiting sagot ni Sakura at umandar na ang kotse nila papuntang airport.

-

Pagdating nila doon, malayo palang, natanaw na nila si Gaara na naglalakad habang hinihila ang bag niya.

-

Sasalubungin sana siya ni Sakura nang makita niyang may babaeng lumapit at yumakap kay Gaara.

-

"Si Karin yun diba?", tanong ni Sasuke habang nakatingin sa direksyon ni Gaara.

-

Natulala si Sakura.. lalo pa nung ibinalik ni Gaara ang embrace. "A-ano to?"

* * *

**Very very late update. busy sa school e. :D R/R po.**


	15. Pagbabalik

**Chapter 15.**

**Pagbabalik.**

**

* * *

**

"Wag kang mag-alala. Magpinsan yang dalawang yan.", bulong ni Sasuke sa bestfriend niyang nagulat sa yakapan nila Gaara at Karin.

-

"Ha? Mag pinsan sila?!", nagulat naman si Sakura sa narinig niya. Malapit na kasi siyang maiyak sa nakita niya.. akala naman niya kung ano na.

-

"Oo. SOBRANG distant relative.", dagdag pa ni Sasuke. Naglakad si Uchiha papalapit sa lugar nila Gaara.

-

"Oy, Gaara.", tawag ni Sasuke. Napatingin ang dalawa sa binata.

-

"Sasuke. Musta na?", cool na sagot ni Gaara.

-

"Hindi mo pala sinabi kay Sakura na magpinsan kayo neto.", sabi ni Sasuke with a smirk.

-

"Hn. Nalilimutan ko e.", sagot ni Gaara at ngumiti siya kay Sakura.

-

"Teka, mauna na kayo sa Konoha U. May dadaanan pa kami ni Karin."

-

"Sandali lang a, pwede bang kausapin ko muna sandali si Karin?", tanong ni Sasuke, nagblush ng bongga itong si Karin at agad namang sumama kay Sasuke papalayo sa dalawa.

-

Nung medyo malayo na silang dalawa, nagsimula nang magsalita si Sasuke.

-

"Wag kang maingay tungkol dun sa naging kami ni Sakura nung wala siya. Halata naman sayo na alam mo na yung totoo diba?", bulong ni Uchiha.

-

"Hm. Nung una palang alam ko na yung plano niyo.", sagot ni Karin.

-

"Hn. Alam mo na pala, hindi mo pa ko tinigilan."

-

"Iba kasi yung dahilan yung bakit kita pinagdiskitahan nitong mga nakaraang araw e."

-

"Basta wag ka nalang maingay ha?", sabi ni Sasuke at hinalikan sa pisngi si Karin bilang suhol. haha.

-

Nagblush ng bongga si Karin at bumalik narin ang dalawa sa lugar nila Gaara.

-

"Sige, sige. Mauna na kami.", at umuwi na sa dorm nila ang dalawa.

* * *

_Sa airport naman.._

_-_

"Musta na nga pala si Tito?", tanong ni Karin habang naglalakad sa tabi ni Gaara. Kasalukuyang papunta sa parking lot ang dalawa.

-

"Lumalala na yung cancer niya.. 2 buwan nalang daw ang meron siya..", sagot ni Gaara in a serious tone.

-

"E di ibig sabihin, mapapaaga na yung pag-migrate mo sa America?"

-

"Oo, susunduin ko lang si Ate Temari ngayon, aalis din ako next week."

-

"E insan, pano si Sakura?", nanlaki ang mga mata ni Gaara sa tanong ni Karin.

-

"Ha?", gulat na tanong ni Gaara.

-

"P-pumalpak kasi yung plano e.. hindi sila nagkagustuhan ni Sasuke.. halata namang ginagawa lang nila yun, para ma-convince akong sila na.. pero nung nakita nilang nakuntento na ko sa nakita ko.. nagbreak din yung dalawa..", nagulat lalo si Gaara sa mga sinabi ng pinsan niyang magaling.

-

"Tangina.. pano na yan?!", o ayan, sa sobrang gulat, napamura pa tuloy.

-

"Aba, ewan ko, sumusunod lang ako sa mga sinasabi mo."

-

"Karin naman.. Pano na to.."

-

"E ba't kasi hindi mo nalang sabihin sa kanya yung totoo? Diba mas madali yun kesa yung hahanap ka pa ng paraan para siya pa makipagbreak sayo..", pagpapaliwanag ni Karin sa point niya.

-

"Kasi pag sinabi ko yun.. masisira lang yung pangako ko sa kanya..", naging seryoso lalo ang tono ni Gaara.

-

"Pangako?", nagtatakang tanong ni Karin.

-

"Oo, yung pangako na hindi ko na siya iiwan uli.", tumingin si Gaara sa langit.

-

"Ano nang balak mo?"

-

"Magpapaka-gago.", sagot ni Gaara, habang nakatingin pa rin sa langit.

-

"Ano?!", ngayon, si Karin naman ang nagulat sa mga pinagsasasabi ng kausap niya.

-

"Ako na gagawa ng paraan para ayawan na niya ko."

-

"Ano ba yan.. hindi mo na ba siya mahal?", tanong ni Karin.

-

"Mahal na mahal.. kaso mas masasaktan lang siya kung iiwan ko siya uli."

-

"Hay nako insan. ang hirap ng sitwasyon mo."

* * *

_Sa dorm._

_-_

"Hindi pa pala nababanggit sayo ni Gaara na pinsan niya yung bruhang yun.", sabi ni Sasuke habang kumakain ng chocolate sa sofa.

-

"Malay ko ba kay Gaara.", sagot naman ni Sakura at naupo sa tabi ni Sasuke dala ang isang mas malaking bar ng chocolate.

-

"Hn. Hindi mo ba nahalata sa buhok nila?", naka-smirk na tanong ni Sasuke.

-

"Nge. Andami kayang nagpapakulay nalang ng buhok ngayon. Ba't hindi mo naman kasi sinabi?", nag-pout si Sakura at humarap sa binatang abala sa pagkain ng matamis na chocolate.

-

"Hindi ka naman nagtatanong e.", sagot ni Sasuke sabay kagat sa hawak niyang pagkain.

-

"Hay naku, kahit kailan. Ano bang aasahan ko sayo Uchiha."

-

"Sus, aminin mo nalang, nagselos ka ng sobra nung nakita mong nagkayakap sila."

-

"Natural, e boypren ko yun. Syempre. Palibhasa kasi, hindi mo pa nararanasan yung feeling na yung taong mahal mo, may kasamang iba."

-

Natahimik ang dalawa.

-

Nagsmirk si Sasuke. "Kung alam mo lang Sakura. Kung alam mo lang.", bulong niya.

-

"Hm? May sinasabi ka?", hindi ganong narinig ni Sakura ang binata.

-

"Wala, ang sabi ko, mabuti at nakauwi na si Gaara. halata naman sa'yong miss na miss mo na siya e."

-

"Talagang namiss ko siya.", sabi ni Sakura with a smile. "Excited na nga kong magkasama kami uli."

-

"Ang swerte talaga ni Gaara sa'yo.", sagot ni Sasuke.

-

Ngumiti si Sakura. "Syempre. Ako ba naman maging girlfriend niya e.", biro ni Sakura.

-

"Ang yabang mo nga lang.", bulong ni Sasuke.

-

"Ano?! Gusto mo ng sapak?!", at nagkulitan silang dalawa buong gabi.

* * *


	16. Confession

**Chapter 16.**

**Confession.  
**

_**

* * *

**_

"Sasuke! Ang bagal mo!", naiiritang sigaw ng isang pink-haired na dalaga habang sinusuot ang kulay pula niyang step-in.

-

"Sandali lang.", kalmadong sagot naman ng isang boses mula sa taas.

-

"Bilisan mo na kasi!", sigaw pa uli ng dalaga.

-

Hindi nagtagal ay bumaba ang isang gwapong binatang nakasuot ng itim na polo at pantalon. Ang buhok niyang madalas tayu-tayo ay bagsak na bagsak ngayon. Basa pa kasi e.

-

"O, anong nangyari sa buhok mo?", nagtatakang tanong ni Haruno Sakura sa room mate niya.

-

"Natural, basa pa. Nagmamadali ka kasi masyado e.", malamig na sagot naman ni Uchiha Sasuke habang hinahanap ang sapatos niya.

-

"Siyempre nagmamadali ako, late na kaya tayo!", kinuha ni Sakura ang hand bag niya sa sofa at humarap sandali sa isang salamin. Inayos niya ng kaunti ang buhok niya.

-

"Wala namang binigay na oras a.", bulong ni Sasuke at sa wakas, nakita na niya ang paborito niyang pares ng sapatos.

-

"Ay nako, basta bilisan mo!", halatang halata sa tono ni Sakura na kating-kati na siyang makapunta sa kung saan mang lugar yun.

-

"Gusto mo lang makita si Gaara e. Bati na ba kayo?"

-

"Oo, nagsorry na ko.", sagot ni Sakura. Napakunot ng noo si Sasuke.

-

"Ba't naman ikaw yung nagsorry, e siya yung may kasalanan?"

-

"Naku, basta, pabayaan mo na yun.. hindi ko kasi kayang magka-away kami ni Gaara e.", oo, napapadalas na ang pagaaway nila Gaara at Sakura nitong mga nakaraang araw. Syempre, parte yun ng plano ni Gaara na magpakagago.

-

Sige na, sige na, tara.", tumayo si Sasuke at nauna nang lumabas ng dorm nila. Sumunod naman agad si Sakura.

-

Sumakay ang dalawa sa kulay itim na sports car ni Uchiha. Pinaandar agad ni Sasuke ang sasakyan.

-

Habang nasa biyahe, panay ang tingin ni Sakura sa cellphone niya..

-

"Hoy, wag ka ngang praning, hindi magagalit si Gaara sa konting sandali ng hindi niyo pagkikita.", sabi ni Sasuke habang nakatingin sa daan.

-

"10 na o. Gabing-gabi na, ano ka ba?", sagot naman ni Sakura habang nakatitig sa cellphone niya.

-

"Ano naman kung 10 na? Hindi ka naman batang may curfew a.", at sa isang iglap, hinablot ni Sasuke ang cellphone ni Sakura at inilagay sa bulsa niya.

-

"Ano ba?!", sigaw ng Sakura sa gulat.

-

"Tingin ka ng tingin sa oras e. Wag ka nang makulit.", nakasmirk na sagot ni Sasuke.

-

"Opo, sige na po. Bilisan niyo lang po ang pagda-drive ha!", sagot ni Sakura na parang bata.

-

"Oo na.", At binilisan nga ni Sasuke ang pagdadrive. Hindi nagtagal, nakarating narin sila sa kanilang destination. Isang club na hindi ganong malayo sa campus. Nakasindi na lahat ng ilaw at sa labas palang ay halos mabingi ka na sa sobrang lakas ng tugtog.

-

Birthday kasi ng kaibigan ni Sasuke na si Shikamaru noong 22, at syempre, imbitado ang buong tropa sa party niya. Pag pasok nila Sasuke sa loob, agad silang sinalubong ng isang napakalakas na bati.

-

"SASUKE!! SAKURA!! BUTI NAKAPUNTA KAYO!", sigaw ng kabarkada ni Sasuke na si Naruto.

-

"Naruto, hindi kami bingi.", bulong ni Sasuke.

-

"Si Gaara?", tanong ni Sakura out of the blue.

-

"Andun ata siya sa may bar, puntahan mo nalang.", nakangiting sagot ng blonde.

-

"Ok, salamat.", at agad na umalis si Sakura at nagpunta sa bar.

-

"O, Sasuke! Nandito ka na pala!", bati naman ng isa pang maingay na taong nagngangalang Kiba mula sa likod ni Sasuke.

-

"Hn. Sila Shikamaru?", tanong ni Uchiha. Napangiti si KIba.

-

"Tara, dun tayo. Nandun ang BUONG tropa.", sabi ni Kiba at nauna na sa paglalakad papunta sa isang table sa sulok.

* * *

_Maya-maya, nakarating narin ang tatlo sa table ng birthday boy._

_-_

"Oy! Sasuke!", bati ni Shikamaru sa kaibigan niya.

-

Hindi gaanong nakapagsalita si Sasuke dahil medyo nagulat siya sa nakita niya. Halos lahat kasi ng mga kabarkada nila noon, nandito.

-

"Tahimik ka pa rin pala Uchiha. Musta?", nakangiting sabi ng isang maputing binata na nakaupo sa tabi ni Shikamaru.

-

"Hn. Ganun pa rin naman ako, Sai.", sagot ni Sasuke.

-

"Paupuin niyo kaya muna si Sasuke bago niya i-interrogate.", biro ng isang medyo matabang lalaki sa kabilang side naman ni Shikamaru.

-

"Pano naman kasi makakaupo si Sasuke, e sa'yo palang Choji, bitin na yung upuan.", pabirong sagot naman ni Naruto. Nagtawanan ang lahat.

-

"Neji, umusog ka naman ng konti.", sabi ni Kiba. Ayun, nagkaron na rin ng lugar ang tatlo para makaupo uli.

-

"O, musta mga buhay niyo?", tanong ni Naruto. At nagsimula na ang kwentuhan ng grupo.

* * *

_Kay Sakura.._

_-_

Pagkatapos ng pakikipagsiksikan sa mga tao, narating din ni Sakura ang bar.

-

Natigilan si Sakura sa nakita niya.

-

Si Gaara, ang boyfriend niyang magaling, nakikipaghalikan sa ibang babae. Isipin niyo nalang kung anong naramdaman ni Sakura noon.

-

Lumapit siya. Tumigil sa kanilang makeout session si Gaara at ang unknown girl.

-

"Uhm, may problema ba?", tanong ng girl.

-

"Oo, kasi may girlfriend na siya.", sagot ni Sakura na may halong galit sa tono niya.

-

"A-ah E-eh.. Sorry.", at agad na umalis ang babae. Leaving Gaara and Sakura.

-

"Ano bang problema mo?!", galit na tanong ni Gaara.

-

"Ako pang may problema ngayon a! Sino ba yung nakikipaghalikan sa iba?!", galit na sagot naman ni Sakura.

-

"Ano ba kasing pakialam mo? E buhay ko naman to?!", sagot pa ng redhead.

-

"May pakialam ako, kasi ako ang girlfriend mo!"

-

"Ano naman kung girlfriend kita?! Girlfriend lang kita Sakura!", at doon na pumutok ang galit ni Sakura. Sinampal niya ng bonggang bongga si Gaara.

-

"Oo na, sige na, girlfriend mo lang ako! Wala naman kasi akong pakinabang sa'yo diba?!", nakikita na ngayon ang mga luhang nagfo-form sa mga mata ni Sakura.

-

"Tch. Alam mo naman pala e.", malamig na sagot ni Gaara.

-

"B-bakit ka nagkaganyan Gaara.. A-anong nangyari sa'yo.", bulong ni Sakura.

-

"Hn. Nagising lang ako sa katotohanan."

-

"Katotohanan?", nalilitong tanong ni Sakura.

-

"Katotohanan na hindi na kita mahal.", sagot ni Gaara. at dahil doon, nakatikim nanaman siya ng sampal.

-

"Kung ganun naman pala, e di mas mabuti pang maghiwalay nalang tayo.", sabi ni Sakura at dali-daling naglakad papunta sa exit ng bar.

* * *

_sa table ng barkada._

_-_

"Naku, naku, wala talaga kayo kay Naruto! Hanggang ngayon, wala paring first kiss!!", natatawang sigaw ni Kiba.

-

"Kesa naman si Kiba, ang first kiss niya, si Akamaru!", biro naman ni Naruto. Nagtawanan nanaman ang lahat.

-

"Huy, diba si Sakura yun?", natigil sandali ang kasiyahan nang magseryoso ang tono ni Naruto.

-

"Oo nga no.. Teka, bat siya umiiyak?", tanong ni Kiba.

-

Tumayo agad si Sasuke at sinundan si Sakura.

-

"Sasuke!", tawag sa kanya ni Naruto, pero hindi na sumagot si Uchiha, masyado na siyang malayo sa grupo. "Naku, bahala ka nga."

* * *

Paglabas ni Sasuke, nakita niya agad ang isang dalagang may kulay pink na buhok na nakasandal sa kotse niya. Nilapitan niya..

-

"Sakura?", wala siyang narinig na sagot, ang narinig lang niya ay yung tunog ng pag-iyak ni Sakura.

-

Lumapit pa lalo si Sasuke hanggang sa magkatabi na sila. "Sakura? Anong nangyari?", tanong niya.

-

"Si G-gaara.. N-nakita ko siyang may kasamang iba.. T-tapos.. ang sabi pa niya.. hindi na daw niya ko mahal..", bulong ni Sakura. at nagpatuloy sa pag-iyak.

-

"Sakura.. galit na galit na ko kay Gaara..", bulong ni Sasuke. Natigilan sandali si Sakura.

-

"Kasi sinaktan ka nanaman niya..", tinignan niya si Sakura.

-

"Ayoko sa lahat yung nakikita kang nasasaktan.. pero si Gaara.. nitong mga nakaraang araw.. palagi ka nalang niyang pinapaiyak.. Hindi ko kayang nakikita kang umiiyak.."

-

At ayun na, hindi na nakontrol ni Sasuke ang nararamdaman niya at niyakap niya si Sakura.

-

"Kung sa kanya wala ka nang halaga, sakin hindi ganun.. Kayang kong iwanan ang lahat.. makasama lang kita.. kasi ikaw ang buhay ko Sakura. Ikaw lang ang nagpapasaya sakin.. ikaw lang. ikaw lang ang kailangan ko. Makita ko lang ang ngiti mo, kumpleto na ang araw ko.. marinig ko lang ang boses mo, masaya na ko..", nanlaki ng konti ang mga mata ni Sakura sa narinig niya.

-

"Ewan ko ba kung bakit ako nagkakaganito.. hindi ko na nga rin maintindihan ang sarili ko.. ang alam ko lang, iyon ang sinasabi ng puso ko."

-

Hinigpitan pa ni Sasuke ang yakap niya.

-

"Mahal kita Sakura."

* * *

_R/R. Sorry for the late update._


	17. Ulan

**Chapter 17.**

**Ulan.**

* * *

Sandaling binitawan ni Sasuke ang yakap niya.

-

"Mahal mo si Gaara diba?", bulong ng binata habang nakatitig sa mga berdeng mata ni Sakura. Sa wakas, tumigil na rin siya sa pag-iyak.

-

Nanatiling tahimik si Sakura. Siguro masyado siyang nagulat sa mga sinabi ni Sasuke.

-

"Oo, alam ko, siya ang mahal mo. Pero tiniis ko yung araw-araw na kayong dalawa ang magkasama..", nilagay ni Sasuke ang kanang kamay niya sa pisngi ni Sakura.. "Kasi kapag nakikita kong masaya ka, kahit pa siya ang kasama mo, nawawala na yung sakit na nararamdaman ko."

-

"S-sasuke.. ", bulong ni Sakura.

-

"Shhh.. kahit hindi ka na muna sumagot ngayon.. basta tandaan mo.. seryoso ako sa nararamdaman ko.. ha?", pabulong din namang sagot ni Sasuke at tinanggal ang kamay niya sa pisngi ng dalaga.

-

"Lagi lang akong nandito.. sandalan mo ko pag may problema, gagawin ko ang lahat para mapasaya ka.", sabi ng binata sabay ngiti.

-

Sa wakas, ngumiti din si Sakura. Hinawakan ni Sasuke ang kamay niya at niyakap uli.

-

Hindi nagtagal, ibinalik din ni Sakura ang yakap.

-

Nanatili lang sila sa ganoong posisyon, hanggang sa dumating ang napakalakas na ulan. Nang maramdaman nila ang napakalamig na buhos, bumitiw sila agad sa yakapan at pumasok sa itim na sportscar ni Sasuke.

-

Sa loob ng kotse.. nangibabaw ang nakakabinging katahimikan.

-

Hindi na nakatiis si Sasuke at nagsalita na rin siya.

-

"Baka hindi tayo makauwi sa lakas ng ulan.", sabi niya in his usual tone.

-

"A-ah..oo nga e..", pabulong na sagot naman ni Sakura.

-

"Uy, yung sinabi ko sa'yo.. wag mo munang isipin ngayon.. okay lang naman sakin maghintay e.", bulong ni Sasuke habang nakatingin sa bintana ng kotse.

-

"M-maghintay?", nagtatakang tanong ni Sakura.

-

"Alam ko namang mali ang timing ko e, kakahiwalay niyo lang ni Gaara, tapos eto ako, bigla-bigla nalang magtatapat. Hindi naman ko naman hinihinging mahalin mo rin ako e, gusto ko lang din malaman yung nararamdaman mo.. Basta hihintayin ko nalang ang sagot mo, ha?", dagdag pa ni Sasuke.

-

"H-hindi ko kasi talaga-", pinutol ni Uchiha ang sasabihin sana ni Sakura.

-

"Sabi ko na nga diba, wag mo munang isipin ngayon. Hindi ako nagmamadali.. maghihintay ako hangga't may mundo pang paghihintayan.",medyo nagulat si Sakura sa banat ni Sasuke. Ngayon lang niya kasi narinig magsalita ng ganyan ang bestfriend niya.. kaya naman hindi nanaman siya makapagsalita.

-

"Huy, wag ka ngang manahimik diyan. Naninibago ako sa'yo e.", pang-aasar ni Sasuke na may konting pagka-irita sa tono niya. Tinignan siya ni Sakura.

-

"Ikaw nga dyan, ngayon lang kita nakitang ganyan ka daldal.", sagot naman ni Sakura.

-

"Sinabi nang wag mo muna isipin yun e.", sabi ni Sasuke.

-

"...", hindi nagsalita si Sakura.

-

"Hn. Ewan ko sa'yo Sakura. Ewan ko sa'yo.", naka-smirk na sabi ni Sasuke at binaling muli ang tingin sa bintana ng kotse.

-

Pinalo ni Sakura sa braso si Sasuke, nagreact tuloy ang binata.

-

"Ano nanaman?", tanong niya.

-

"Ayan ka nanaman e. Lagi nalang ewan mo saken.", sagot ni Sakura with a slight pout. Mukhang sandaling nalimutan niya yung mga sinabi ni Sasuke.

-

"Talaga naman e. Ang labo mo kayang kausap.", natatawang sagot ni Sasuke.

-

"O, sige na, sige na, ako na yung malabo. Lalabas na ko, magpapaulan nalang ako, total malabo naman ako e.", pabirong pag-iinarte ni Sakura. Syempre, inaasahan niyang gaya ng dati, pipigilin siya ni Sasuke.

-

"Sige, lumabas ka, asa namang pipigilan kita.".

-

Medyo nagulat naman si Sakura, at dahil sa napakataas niyang pride, wala na siyang magawa kundi lumabas nalang.

-

"Oo na, eto na o.", at binuksan ni Sakura ang pinto, bumaba siya sa sasakyan at nagtatatakbo sa ilalim ng ulan.

-

"Huy! Ba't naman bumaba ka?!", sigaw ni Sasuke mula sa loob ng kotse, pero sa halip na isang matinong sagot, dinilaan lang siya ni Sakura.

-

"Sabi mo lumabas ako diba? O, e di lumabas ako.", nakangiting sagot ni Sakura, pilit na tinatagong lamig na lamig na siya sa ulan.

-

"Loko ka ba, pumasok ka nga dito!", sigaw uli ni Sasuke.

-

"EWAN KO SA'YO SASUKE.", at uli, dinilaan ni Sakura si Sasuke. At doon na sumuko si Sasuke. Naisip na niyang kahit anong pilit niyang papasukin si Sakura, hindi na susunod ang dalaga, kaya naman bumaba na siya ng kotse.

-

Hinawakan niya sa may balikat si Sakura, "pumasok ka na.", sabi niya.

-

"Ayoko nga.", sagot ni Sakura at tumakbong papalayo.

-

"Sakura, wag kang makulet.", ulit pa ni Sasuke.

-

"Ayoko nga eEEEHHH!!", sa katatakbo niya, nadapa tuloy si Sakura, malamang, ang dulas kaya ng daan.

-

Pero imbis na bumagsak siya sa matigas na simento, sinalo siya ng kung ano man, nang tignan niya kung ano yung mala-anghel na pumigil sa pagbagsak niya, ang nakita niya ay ang mga mata ni Sasuke.

-

"Makulet ka talaga no.", sabi ni Sasuke sabay ngiti.

-

Nagblush si Sakura, ngayon lang kasi siya naging ganito kalapit kay Sasuke.

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

-

Tinignan ko ang mga mata niya. Gaya ng dati, kahit anong pilit kong basahin ang nasa isip niya, hindi ko magawa.

-

Noong unang beses na makita ko siya, isang bagay lang ang naisip ko, GWAPO SIYA.

-

At noong napanood ko siyang maglaro sa court dati, napatunayan ko na hindi lang siya gwapo, MAGALING PA MAGBASKETBALL.

-

Pagkatapos, nakasama ko siya sa dorm, tahimik lang siya, masungit, bihira magkwento at madalas, nagkakulong sa kwarto niya..

-

Pero habang tumatagal, napalapit din ang loob ko sa kanya, mabait naman pala siya, maasikaso, maalaga, palabiro, at sobrang saya kasama.

-

Kaya nga naging bestfriend ko siya e. Si Uchiha Sasuke. Isa sa mga pinakamahalagang tao sa buhay ko. Syempre, kasama dun ang pamilya ko, ang mga kaibigan ko at si Gaara.

-

Si Gaara. Si Gaara. Si Gaara. Bata palang kami, siya na ang kasama ko. Magkaibigan kasi mga magulang namin, kaya syempre, hindi na maiwasang maging magkaibigan din kami.

-

Kapag inaaway ako ng mga kalaro namin dati, siya laging nagtatanggol sakin. Siya ang naging kuya ko.

-

Naalala ko pa, dati lagi kaming tinuktukso nila Ino at Temari, bagay daw kami, at si Gaara naman, laging namumula. Hay, ang sarap balikan ng dati.

-

Kapag umiiyak ako, siya ang nagpapatawa sakin, tsaka nandyan siya kapag kailangan ko siya. Hindi na kasi ako sanay ng wala siya.

-

Kaya naman nung umalis siya papuntang America, sobra sobrang lungkot ang naramdaman ko. Ewan ko ba.

-

Mahal na mahal ko si Gaara. Sobra.

-

Pero nitong mga nakaraang araw, ibang-iba na siya Gaara na nakilala ko nuon. Iniinsulto niya ang pananamit ko, palagi na niya kong pinapagalitan at madalas ko siyang nakikitang may kasamang iba..

-

Oo na, halos mamatay na ko sa sakit, wala naman akong magawa.. kasi ayokong mawala siya sakin..

-

Kaso ngayon, hindi ko nalang alam kung kaya ko pa yung ganito. Bukod pa dun.. hindi na daw niya ko mahal. Mukha ngang wala na siyang nararamdaman para saken. Ano pa bang sense ng one sided na relationship..

-

Pero eto si Sasuke, bestfriend ko na laging nandyan.. siguro tama lang na bigyan ko siya ng pagkakataon.

-

Baka matutunan ko din siyang mahalin ng higit pa sa bestfriend.

* * *

No POV

-

Tinayo ni Sasuke si Sakura at nagkatinginan ang dalawa. Napakalakas pa rin ng ulan.

-

"O, bat ang tahimik mo?", nakasmirk na tanong ni Sasuke.

-

"May iniisip lang kasi ako kanina.", bulong ni Sakura.

-

"Ano naman yun?"

-

"Maliit na bagay lang naman.."

-

"Hn."

-

"Na tama lang sigurong bigyan kita ng chance."

-

"Sakura..", panandaliang naging speechless si Uchiha.

-

"Alam ko namang hindi ka mahirap mahalin Sasuke-kun", nakangiting sabi ni Sakura.

-

At niyakap ni Sasuke ng napakahigpit ang dalaga sa ilalim ng ulan.

* * *

**NGE. haha. more chapter coming soon. Sorry for the VERY late update. R/R**


	18. Second Chance

**Chapter 18.**

**Second Chance.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Because i can't sleep til you're next to me**

**No i can't live without you no more**

**Oh i stay up til you're next to me**

**Til this house feels like it did before **

-

Patuloy pa ring tumutugtog ang nakakabinging stereo ng club. Gabing gabi na. Ang lakas pa ng buhos ng ulan sa labas.

-

Sa dami ng taong nagsasayawan sa dancefloor, kapansin-pansin ang isang binatang may kulay dilaw na buhok. Kahit na sobrang sikip sa lugar, pinilit niyang makarating sa bar ng club.

-

Pagkatapos ng napakahabang paglalakbay niya, narating din niya ang destination niya. Nakita niya ang kaibigan niyang may kulay pulang buhok na nilulunod ang sarili sa alak at nakayuko.

-

"Oi, Gaara, anong nangyari kay Sakura?", nagtatakang tanong ni Naruto, pero hindi man lang siya nilingon ni Gaara.

-

"Tumatakbo siyang umiiyak kanina a. May nangyari ba?", tanong uli ni Naruto.. mukhang hindi pa siya nauubusan ng pag-asa.

-

At sa wakas, may sagot narin siyang narinig.

-

"Wala na kami ni Sakura.", sagot ni Gaara habang nakayuko parin. Nagulat si Naruto sa narinig niya.

-

"Ha?! E bakit?!"

-

Hindi parin lumilingon si Gaara. "Hindi na mahalaga yun.", sabi niya ng walang kaemo-emosyon sa boses.

-

"Anong hindi mahalaga, ano ba namang klaseng sagot yan?!", naiiritang tanong ni Naruto.

-

"E ano bang gusto mong isagot ko?", sagot ni Gaara sa parehong tono paren.

-

"Putek, hindi ka man lang ba haharap saken?", ayan, lalo pang nainis si Naruto. hinawakan niya sa balikat si Gaara at pilit na hinarap sa kanya ang mukha ng binata.

-

Laking gulat nalang ni Naruto sa nakita niya.

-

Si Gaara..

-

Umiiyak.

-

Walang tigil ang tulo ng luha sa mga berdeng mata niya.

-

"G-gaara...", iyon lang ang nasabi ni Naruto.

-

"Tingin mo ba wala lang sakin tong mga nangyari?", natigilan si Naruto. Wala siyang masabi. Ngayon lang kasi niyang nakitang umiiyak si Gaara.

-

"Mahal na mahal ko si Sakura.. pero, wala na kong choice e.. ayokong saktan siya uli..", bulong ni Gaara habang nakatitig sa mga mata ni Naruto.

-

Sa wakas, nakapagsalita na rin si Naruto. "Anong walang choice?", kalmado niyang tanong.

-

Hindi man lang nagpakita ng khit anong emosyon si Gaara. "Wala na akong magagawa.", sagot niya.

-

"Akala mo ba hindi siya nasaktan sa ginawa mo?", tanong pa ni Naruto.

-

"Hn. Wag kang umasta na parang alam mo ang lahat!", sigaw ni Gaara.

-

Nanatili paring kalamado si Naruto, at pagkatapos ng ilang segundo, ngumiti ang blonde. Naupo siya sa tabi ni Gaara.

-

"Hindi ko naman kailangang malaman ang lahat diba? Sapat na yung alam kong sobrang nasaktan si Sakura sa mga nangyari.", bulong ni Naruto. Napatingin sa kanya si Gaara.

-

"Hindi sapat yun! At isa pa, mas masasaktan siya kapag nalaman niya yung totoo", sigaw ni Gaara.

-

"Ayan, nadulas ka rin.", nagulat si Gaara nang may sumingit na boses mula sa likod.

-

"Shikamaru?", nagtatakang tanong ng red head.

-

"Dapat kasi pag mga ganyang bagay, sinasabi mo samen, baka makatulong naman kami.", tinatamad na sabi ni Shikamaru.

-

"Eto naman kasing si Gaara, tinatago pa.", sabat naman ni KIba na nasa tabi na ni Shikamaru.

-

"Oo nga, ngayon nalang tayo uli nagkasama-sama e, ganyan ka pa..", bulong ni Neji na nakisali na rin sa kanila.

-

"Nandito kami Gaara, magkwento ka lang.", at nag-upuan ang apat sa tabi ni Gaara.

-

Huminga ng malalim si Gaara. "Ganito kasi yun...", at nagsimula na siyang magkwento.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

**-**

Hay, kanina pa umuulan, ayaw talagang tumigil, hindi pa tuloy kami makauwi..

-

"Hindi ka pa ba talaga makakapagdrive sa ganitong ulan?". tanong ko kay Sasuke. Tumingin siya saglit sa kin.

-

"Hindi, ang lakas kaya.", ano ba yan, pano na to. Kanina pa kasi kami dito sa kotse, basang basa kami pareho, baka magkasakit kami neto e.

-

"Baka magkasakit tayo neto, basa pa yung damit natin o.", sabi ko. Tumingin uli siya saken, seryoso ang mukha niya.

-

"Matagal na kong may sakit.", sabi niya. Ha? Ano daw? May sakit siya? Dali-dali kong nilagay ang kamay ko sa noo niya, wala naman a. Normal naman ang body temperature niya.

-

"Wala naman e.", naiirita kong sabi. Napa-smirk ang loko."Siguro sakit sa utak, meron.", biro ko sa kanya.

-

Pero hindi man lang siya ngumiti. Ano ba yan. Kaasar ha.

-

"Oo, sakit sa utak, meron. Malala na nga e.", sabi niya. Ano daw?

-

"Di nga?", tanong ko. HUmarap siya saken, tapos nagsalita. "Oo, puro ikaw lang kasi naiisip ko e."

-

_thump._

_-_

_thump._

_-_

_thump._

-

ANO DAWWW???!!

-

Totoo ba itong mga naririnig ko? Si Sasuke, bumabanat?!

-

Nararamdaman ko nang umiinit ang pisngi ko.. ano ba, pano ba ko magrereact?

-

"Ang adik mo.", ayun lang ang nasabi ko..

-

"Oo, adik sayo.", sagot niya.

-

_thump. thump. thump. thump. _

-

ANO BA SAKURA!! Kanina ka pa natatameme! Magsalita ka!

-

"Ikaw ha, mga banat mo.. ginugulat mo ko.. San mo ba nakukuha yang mga yan?", sabi ko.. ano ba naman kasing pumasok sa utak ni Sasuke at bumabanat siya ng ganyan ngayon? Natural mabibigla ako.. ngayon ko lang siyang narinig na magsalita ng ganyan e.

-

"Kanila Naruto.. pero alam mo, sa dinadami-dami ng mga banat na narinig ko sa kanya.. puro ikaw lang pumapasok sa isip ko."

-

SHIT. ANO BA TO.

-

SASUKE. BA'T KA NAGKAKAGANYAN? ANONG NAKAEN MO?

-

Sabagay. I don't mind naman. Kasi for some unexplainable reason..

-

kinikilig ako sa mga banat niya.

-

naku Sasuke. mas madali ka pa palang maghalin kesa sa inaasahan ko.

* * *

**Normal POV.**

**-**

"Magma-migrate nanaman kayo?", tanong ni Naruto.

-

"Oo nga.", sagot ni Gaara.

-

"At ngayon, hindi ka na talaga babalik?", tanong naman ni Kiba.

-

"Oo nga.", sabi uli ni Gaara.

-

"E ba't di mo nalang sabihin kay Sakura na kaya ka lang magmamigrate, ay dahil may sakit yung tatay mo, at kailangan mo na pumunta dun para manahin yung kompanya niyo?", tanong uli ni Naruto habang pinaglalaruan ang baso niya.

-

"Hindi niya matatanggap yun.", bulong ni Gaara.

-

"Mabait si Sakura, matatanggap niya yun.. baka ikaw lang ang hindi makatanggap.", sabi ni Shikamaru habang pinagtitripan naman ang bucket ng yelo nila.

-

"Kasi.. natatakot ako.. yung pangako ko sa kanya...", hindi na natapos ni Gaara ang sasabihin niya.

-

"DALI NA! MAG-SORRY KA NA AT SABIHIN MO NA YUNG TOTOO! ALAM KO NAMANG MAHAL NA MAHAL MO PA RIN YUN DIBA?", hayy.. iba talaga pag lasing na si niyang patayo si Gaara.

-

At sa tulong ng kanyang mga napakabuting kaibigan, narealize din ni Gaara na mali yung ginawa niya at dapat sabihin na niya yung na tumakbo palabas si Gaara para puntahan si Sakura. Para mag-sorry, at para humingi ng second chance.

* * *

**Sorry. Late updatee.**


	19. Paalam

**Chapter 19.**

**Paalam.  
**

_**

* * *

**_

Dali-daling tumakbo palabas ng bar ang isang binatang may kulay pulang buhok. Tila hindi iniinda ang napakalakas na buhos ng ulan mula sa langit. LUmingon siya sa kanan, walang ka tao-tao.. malamang, dahil disoras na ng gabi. Lumingon siya sa kaliwa.. at doon niya nakita ang isang itim na kotse. At kahit na medyo malabo ang kanyang paningin, sigurado ang binata na hindi siya nagkakamali sa nakikita niya..

-

"Si Sakura at si Sasuke....", bulong niya sa kanyang sarili.

-

Tama, tama, siya si Gaara. Ang loko-lokong lalaki na dumurog sa puso ni Haruno Sakura. Langya no? Pagkatapos ng mahaba nilang pinagsamahan, bigla nalang niyang sasabihan na hindi na niya mahal yung tao, kahit na ang totoo, mahal-na-mahal pa rin niya ang dalaga. Ano ba namang klase yan.

-

Pero ngayon, na-realize na niyang mali yung ginawa niya, maling nagsinungaling sya kay Sakura, mali na hindi nalang niya sinabi ang totoo.. lahat ng ginawa niya, mali.

-

At nandito siya para humingi ng kapatawaran, at mas importante pa dun, para humingi ng ikalawang pagkakataon sa pinakamamahal niyang si Sakura.

-

Nagmadali siyang tumakbo papunta sa kotse.. puro mga masasayang alaala nila ni Sakura ang tumatakbo sa isip niya.. at habang naaalala niya ang mga iyon, hindi niya mapigilang mapangiti.

-

Naalala niya ang unang beses na kumain silang dalawa ng ice cream noong mga bata pa sila, yung unang beses na namasyal sila sa isang amusement park.. yung oras na nag-ice skating sila.. hanggang sa una nilang pagkikita noong bumalik siya galing America, at naging sila na..

-

Habang papalapit siya sa kotse, unti-unting lumilinaw ang kanyang paningin.. at ayun, si Sasuke, nakangiti, nakatingin siya kay Sakura.. habang si Sakura naman, tumatawa habang nakatingin kay Sasuke.. Natigilan si Gaara at tinitigan niya ang mga berdeng mata ni Sakura...

-

Pagkatapos ng ilang sandali, ngumiti si Gaara sa kanyang sarili. Tumalikod at naglakad na papalayo sa kotse.

* * *

_Kinabukasan._

-

"Ano? Umalis na si Gaara?!", halos mayanig ang pader ng kanilang dorm sa lakas ng boses ni Sakura.

-

Napatango nalang si Temari. "Oo.. nagulat nga din ako e." Umupo si Temari sa sofa at nagsimulang halukayin ang handbag niya..

-

"Tsaka eto pala, pinabibigay niya sayo...", sabi ni Temari at iniabot kay Sakura ang isang kulay puting sobre. "Sorry talaga Sakura ha.. hindi ko naman kasi alam na ganun na pala ang trato sayo nung lokong yun.. sorry talaga..."

-

Ngumiti ng kaunti si Sakura, halatang pilit ang ngiti niya. "Naman, Temari, wala ka namang kasalanan dun e.. hindi naman kita masisisi kung hindi na ko mahal ni Gaara diba?"

-

Ngumiti nalang si Temari. 'Bilib talaga ako sa'yo Sakura, ang tibay mo..', isip niya.

-

Maya-maya, bumaba si Sasuke. Nakasuot ng isang itim na t-shirt at basang-basa pa ang buhok. "Uy.", bati niya kay Temari.

-

"Uy din.", nakangiting sagot ni Temari. Tumingin siya sandali sa relo niya, 9:30 na pala ng umaga. "Mauna na pala ko, late na ko sa klase e.", at lumabas na ang blonde. Bumaba si Sasuke para isara ang pinto.

-

Nabaling ang tingin niya sa hawak hawak ni Sakura. "Ano yan?", pang-uusisa ng Uchiha.

-

"Ewan ko nga e. Babasahin ko palang.", sagot naman ni Sakura. At tumakbo siya paakyat sa kwarto niya..

-

"Hn. Iwanan ba ko dito.", sabi ni Sasuke with a bored tone. Binuksan nalang niya ang tv at nanood.

* * *

_Sa kwarto ni Sakura._

_-_

Dahan-dahang binuksan ni Sakura ang sobre na may pangalan niya sa harap. At sa loob nito, nakita niya ang isang paper na puno ng sulat.

-

'Nagsimula na siyang magbasa..

-

_Sakura, _

_Siguradong habang binabasa mo to, nakasakay na ko at pabalik na ko sa America.. Sayang, ang dami ko pa naman sanang sasabihin sa'yo.. kaso hindi na ko nagkaroon ng lakas ng loob. Kaya naman naisipan kong sa ganitong paraan ko nalang sabihin sa'yo kung ano talagang nangyari.. Unang-una sa lahat, gusto ko sanang humingi ng tawad sa'yo.. sa lahat ng mga kalokohang ginawa ko at sa mga kasinungalingang pinagsasasabi ko.. _

_-_

_Noong sinabi ko sa'yong ang pangit ng damit mo noong huling date natin, ang totoo, bagay na bagay sa'yo yung suot mo, lalo ka pang gumanda.. noong hindi ako sumipot sa mga usapan natin dati, sinadya kong magkulong sa kwarto ko noong mga araw na yon, mahirap palang tiisin ang isang araw na wala ka.. Noong sinabi kong tinapon ko na yung binigay mong bracelet sakin, hindi yun totoo, kasi hanggang ngayon, nakatago yun ng mabuti at iniingatan ko parin.. _

_-_

_Pero sa tingin ko, sa dami ng mga kasinungalingan at kalokohang ginawa ko, pinakamalala na yung sinabi kong hindi na kita mahal.. kasi MAHAL NA MAHAL KITA HARUNO SAKURA. Ikaw pa lang ang babaeng minahal ko ng ganito. Hanggang sa ngayon, ikaw pa rin ang laman ng utak ko, at alam kong kahit mamatay pa ko, hindi ka na mawawala sa isip ko.  
_

_-_

_Ayun, siguro hinahanap mo na yung paliwanag ko.. kaya eto na. Ang dahilan lang naman kung bakit ko ginawa ang mga bagay na yun kasi ang gusto ko sana, ikaw ang makipaghiwalay sa akin, at ayun, success naman, nakipagbreak ka nga sakin.. pero hindi kinaya ng puso ko yung ganun.. Aalis nanaman kasi ako pabalik ng America at hindi na ko babalik pa dyan.. At ang buong akala ko, mas masasaktan ka kung sasabihin ko sayo yung totoo kasi mababali nanaman yung pangakong iniwan ko sa'yo dati, alam mo na, yung hindi kita iiwan, kesa naman kung aayawan mo na ko.. pero huli na nung na-realize ko na mali ako. Mali yung mga inisip ko, mali yung mga ginawa ko. Kaya humihingi uli ako ng sorry.. Sana mapatawad mo ko Sakura.. _

_-_

_Pero sa kabila ng lahat, masaya naman ako, kasi alam kong may mag-aalaga na sayo.. Nandyan si Sasuke, at alam kong mahal na mahal ka nung unggoy na yun, at sigurado akong hindi ka sasaktan niyan, kasi masyado siyang matalino para gumawa ng mga katangahan gaya ko. At alam ko rin namang masaya ka pag kasama mo siya.. mahirap kasi ipaliwanag pero iba ang ngiti mo pag kayong dalawa ang magkasama, nakikita ko kasi sa mga mata mong masayang masaya ka nga..At kung masaya ka, siyempre masaya na rin ako. Kagabi, noong makita kong nagtatawanan kayo dun sa kotse, naramdaman ko na hindi kita kayang pasayahin, higit pa sa ginagawa ni Sasuke.. _

_-  
_

_Kagabi, noong kausapin ako nila Shikamaru, Naruto at nung tropa tungkol dito, dun ko lang nalaman na ang tanga tanga ko. Kaya lumabas ako para hanapin ka at humingi ng second chance.. pero hindi nagtagal, naisip ko ring hindi ako deserving para sa isang babaeng katulad mo. Mabait, maalaga, masayang kasama, matalino.. perfect ka na Sakura.. kaso, I'm not perfect for you. Hindi ko mapapatawad ang sarili ko sa pananakit sayo, at alam kong dadating uli ang panahon na masasaktan kita dahil sa katangahan ko.. Kaya naisip kong mas mabuti kung pakakawalan na kita.. Ayoko nang itali ka uli sa akin.. kasi natatakot akong makita kang umiiyak uli.. _

_-_

_Last na to talaga. MAHAL NA MAHAL KITAAAAAAA. Kahit dumating na yung panahong malimutan mo na ko, sana wag mawawala sa isip mong mahal na mahal kita. Ingat ka, alagaan mo sarili mo. Good luck sa pag-aaral. Salamat at naging bahagi ka ng buhay ko Haruno Sakura, salamat at bingyan mo ng kulay ang childhood kong magulo, salamat sa mga araw na nakasama kita kasi napasaya mo ko ng sobra, at salamat dahil alam kong minahal mo ko ng totoo. :) _

_-_

_Gaara. _

-

At doon na natapos ang sulat. Hindi man lang gumalaw si Sakura.. Tumingala siya mula sa kanyang binabasa, at tumulo ang ilang luha sa kanyang mga pisngi. Ayun na ang lahat, ang katotohanan, ang nararamdaman ni Gaara at ang pamamaalam niya.

-

Hindi alam ni Sakura kung ano ang mararamdaman niya.. pero may ilang salita na hindi mawala sa isip niya.. "Salamat Gaara, maraming salamat.", bulong niya habang may ngiting unti-unting nabubuo sa kanyang mga labi.


	20. Necklace

**Chapter 20.**

**Necklace.  
**

* * *

"Okay, ulitin ko lang ha, umalis na si Gaara, tapos ngayon, nililigawan mo na si Sakura?", sabi ni Naruto with a slight look of confusion.

-

Tumango lamang ang kausap niya.

-

"Ano bay an Sasuke! Anong nangyari sayo?!", pabirong tanong ni Naruto.

-

Napa-smirk naman si Sasuke, "Nainlove ako. Ayun lang yun."

-

"Hay naku. Hindi ko akalaing dadating sa puntong titino ka na talaga. Congrats Teme!", masayang bati ng blonde.

-

At sabay na naglakad ang dalawa papunta sa entrance ng mall.

-

* * *

"Uhm.. e-excuse me, s-sa'yo ata to..", nagulat si Sakura nang bigla siyang kausapin ng isang dalagang may kulay asul na buhok at kakaibang mga mata.

-

Tinignan ni Sakura ang hawak ng dalaga, oo nga, yun nga ang panyo niya. Nalaglag siguro.

-

"Ah, salamat!", nakangiting sabi ni Sakura. "T-teka.. Hinata! Ikaw ba yan?!"

-

"S-Sakura! Oo, ako nga!",sabi naman ng dalaga. Nagngitian sila at nagyakapan.

-

* * *

"Teka, ano bang ginagawa natin dito? Kanina pa tayo nag-iikot ha?", naiiritang tanong ni Naruto sa kasama niya.

-

"May hinahanap ako e.", kalamadong sagot naman ni Sasuke.

-

"At ano naman yun?"

-

"Hn. Basta.", at basta nalang pumasok si Sasuke sa isang jewelry shop.

-

"Sige na nga, naku Sasuke, kung hindi lang kita mahal e.", pabirong sabi ni Naruto at sumunod sa kaibigan niya.

-

Pagpasok sa loob, binati sila agad ng saleslady. "Good morning sir, ano pong hinahanap nila?", tanong ng babae.

-

"Hn. Patingin ako ng pinakamahal niyong kwintas.", sabi ni Sasuke. Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Naruto.

-

"Yes sir, tignan ko po.", at pumunta sa stock room ang saleslady.

-

"Hala, ano namang gagawin mo sa kwintas?!", tanong ng blonde. Tinignan siya ni Sasuke sandali.

-

"Sa tingin mo?", naka-smirk niyang tanong.

-

Pagkatapos ng ilang segundo, naintindihan na rin ni Naruto..

-

"Talagang gagastusan mo yung regalo mo sa kanya ha.", nakangiting sabi ni Naruto.

-

"Hn. Kulang pa nga to e.", sagot naman ni Sasuke.

-

Maya-maya, bumalik na ang saleslady dala ang tatlong box. Binuksan niya isa isa.

-

"Sir, pumili na po kayo..", sabi ng babae.

-

"Oh, teme, alin dyan pipiliin mo? Lahat maganda.", sabi ni Naruto na mukhang amazed na amazed sa mga kwintas.

-

"Ibalot mo na lahat yan.", sabi ni Sasuke sa babae.

-

"B-bibilhin niyo po lahat?!", nagulat na tanong ng babae.

-

Tumango si Sasuke. Dali-dali namang sumunod ang saleslady.

-

"Hindi mo man lang ba titignan yung mga presyo?!", nalilitong tanong ni Naruto.

-

"Basta kay Sakura, kahit magkano, kaya ko.", sagot niya.

-

Pagkatapos ibalot ng babae ang mga kwintas, inabot ni Sasuke ang isang itim na card sa kahera.

-

"U-uchiha?!", mukhang nagulat din pati yung kahera nang mabasa yung pangalan ni Sasuke.

-

"Charge niyo nalang.", simpleng sabi ni Sasuke.

-

Pagkatapos ng ilang pindot pindot, natapos din ang kahera.

-

"E-eto na po Uchiha-sama.", sabi ng saleslady at inabot na ang isang paperbag kay Sasuke, kasama ang card.

-

Tumango lang si Sasuke at lumabas na ng shop kasunod si Naruto.

-

"Magkano kaya nabili mo?", tanong ni Naruto habang hinahablot ang resibo mula sa kamay ni Sasuke.

-

"Hn. Eto na o.", sabi ni Sasuke at kusang binigay ang piraso ng papel.

-

Tinignan ni Naruto ang resibo, at halos maduling na siya sa dami ng zero sa presyo ng mga kwintas.

-

"Putek, 5 taong allowance ko nga hindi pa kasya.. yaman mo tol!", sigaw ni Naruto.

-

Nagsmirk si Sasuke. "Ako pa."

-

Patuloy na naglakad ang dalawa hanggang sa marating nila ang isang coffee shop. At doon, nakita nila si Sakura na may kausap na dalaga.

-

"Sino yung kasama ni Sakura-chan?", tanong ni Naruto.

-

"Hn. Tara.", sabi ni Sauke at naglakad na papunta sa table nina Sakura.

-

"Sasuke!", masayang bati ni Sakura sabay yakap kay Sasuke.

-

"Oo nga pala, si Hinata, kababata kos.", sabi ni Sakura, gesturing towards HInata.

-

Ngumiti si Hinata at tumango si Sasuke. Habang si Naruto, tulala.

-

"Naruto, si Hinata, Hinata, si Naruto, yung kinukwento ko.", nakangiting sabi ni Sakura. Tinignang mabuti ni Hinata si Naruto.. at bigla na lang siyang namula ng sobra.

-

"H-hello N-naruto.", bati ni Hinata.

-

"A-ah.. hello din..", bati naman ni Naruto.

-

"Anong nangyari kay Naruto? May problema ba yan?", pabulong na tanong ni Sakura kay Sasuke.

-

"Ewan ko ba.", sagot naman ni Sasuke.

-

"Kung okay lang sa'yo Hinata, sumama ka na sa min. Papasyal lang naman kami e.", pag-aalok ni Sakura.

-

Ngumiti si Hinata. "Okay, sounds good. Tara." At kinuha na ang kanyang hand bag na nakalapag sa coffee table.

-

Nagsimula nang maglakad sina Sasuke, Sakura at Hinata, medyo malayo na sila nang mapansin nilang kulang sila ng isa.

-

"Sakura, nasan yung kaibigan ni Sasuke?", tanong ni Hinata.

-

Lumingon saglit si Sakura.. "Oo nga Sasuke, nasan na si Naruto?"

-

"Ayun oh.", sabi ni Sasuke at tinuro si Naruto, nakatayo pa rin doon sa may coffee shop, tulala parin.

-

"Hindi mo ba siya babalikan?", sabay na tanong nina Sakura at Hinata.

-

"Hinde.", naka-smirk naman na sagot ni Sasuke.

-

"Ako na, balikan ko na siya, samahan mo ko Hinata.", yaya ni Sakura, at pumunta ang dalawa sa direksyon ni Naruto.

-

"Naruto!", tawag ni Sakura.

-

Hindi man lang gumalaw o kumurap si Naruto.

-

"Narutooo!", tawag uli ni Sakura. Pero wala paring nangyari.

-

At ayun, napikon na si Hinata at siya naman ang tumawag. "Naruto!!", sigaw niya.

-

Lumingon sa kanya ang binata, tinitigan ang mga mata niya, sabay sabi..

-

"Ang ganda mo Hinata. Sobra."

-

3.

-

2.

-

1.

-

_Thud._

-

Bumagsak sa lapag si Hinata. Mukhang hinimatay. Sa wakas, natauhan na rin si Naruto, nawala na rin siya sa pagkatulala niya kay Hinata.

-

"Hinata! Anong nangyari sayo?!", nag-aalalang sigaw ni Naruto.

-

Dali-dali namang pumunta sa lugar nila si Sasuke.

-

"Ano nangyari?", tanong niya.

-

"Hinimatay si Hinata. Dalhin natin sa ospital.", sabi ni Sakura habang pilit na inilalagay sa sitting position si Hinata.

-

"Ako na, buhatin ko na siya.", pagvo-volunteer naman ni Naruto, at ayun, binuhat niya si Hinata na parang kinasal sila.

-

* * *

_Pagkaraan ng ilang oras.._

_-_

'Nasan ako? Bakit parang wala akong maalala…', isip ng isang dalagang nakahiga sa hospital bed.

-

"Hinata, gising ka na?", sabi ng isang boses ng lalaki..

-

'Huh? Sino kaya yun? Kaninong boses ba yun..?', isip pa niya… pinilit niyang ibangon ang sarili niya para makita ang lalaki.

-

"Wag ka muna bumangon..", nag-aalalang sabi ng boses.

-

"S-sino ka?", bulong ni Hinata habang patuloy paring pinipilit bumangon.

-

"Si Naruto to.", sagot ng boses.

-

'si Naruto lang pala- HA?! SI NARUTO?!',nagdilim nanaman ang paningin ni Hinata at bumalik nanaman siya sa kanyang pagtulog.

-

"HINATAAAAAA!!! HINDEE!!!", sigaw ni Naruto na parang namatayan.

-

* * *

_Sa labas naman ng kwarto_

-

"Sigurado ka bang magiging okay si Hinata pag si Naruto ang kasama?!", tanong ni Sakura sa katabi niyang nakatingin sa kawalan.

-

"Oo, kaya na ni Naruto yun, wag kang mag-alala..", sagot ni Sasuke.

-

"Eh, nag-aalala pa rin ako e. Baka kung anong mangyari, baka lalong hindi bumalik yung consciousness ni Hinata..", nag-aalalang sabi ni Sakura.

-

Nagsmirk si Sasuke. "Magiging okay din si Hinata. Wag kang mag-alala."

-

"Pano naman ako hindi mag-aalala.."

-

"Pumikit ka nalang muna.", sabi ni Sasuke, sumunod naman si Sakura at pumikit.

-

"Sasuke, nag-aalala parin ako e kahit nakapikit.", sabi ni Sakura. "Hindi naman effect-", nagulat si Sakura nang maramdaman niyang parang may sinusuot sa leeg niya.

-

Agad siyang dumilat at nakita niya ang isang silver diamond necklace na may isang napakagandang pendant na puso sa gitna.

-

"A-ang ganda..", bulong niya..

-

Ngumiti si Sasuke. "Buti nagandahan ka.. alam mo ba kung magkano yan?", pang-aasaar ni Uchiha.

-

"Tingin ko mahal to.", sagot naman ni Sakura sabay ngiti pa.

-

"Nakaka-isang buwan na ko ng panliligaw sayo. Wala lang. Gusto ko lang icelebrate.", sabi ni Sasuke with a smirk.

-

"Kung akala mo madadaan mo ko sa ganito, ASA ka po.", natatawang sabi ni Sakura.

-

"Hn. Alam ko naman yun. Binigyan kita kasi gusto ko. Tsaka ready na ko, madami na kong biniling panregalo pa-"

-

"Salamaaaat po.", pinutol na siya ni Sakura at niyakap. Ngumiti si Sasuke.

-

"Basta ba para sa'yo e..", sabi naman ni Uchiha at niyakap din si Sakura.

-

"Kaso.."

-

"Kaso ano?"

-

"Hindi ko matatanggap to..."

* * *

**Wee, may NaruHina. XD**


	21. Ang sagot

**21.**

**Ang Sagot.**

* * *

"B-bakit naman hindi mo matatanggap tong kwintas? A-ayaw mo ba? Babalik ako sa tindahan, bibili ako ng bago..", dali daling sabi ni Sasuke na may halong panic pa sa boses.

Natawa ng kaunti si Sakura sa reaksyon ni Sasuke. Si Sasuke naman, nagulat sa reaksyon ng kanyang nililigawan.

"B-bakit ka tumatawa?", nanginginig-nginig na sabi ni Uchiha. Natawa lalo si Sakura, at kinainis na ito ni Sasuke. Kumunot na ang noo ng binata. Mukha ngang napupuno na siya.

"Kung ayaw mo ng regalo ko, eh di wag. Sabihin mo nalang, kesa pagtawanan mo pa..", mahinang sabi ni Sasuke at hinablot ang paper bag ng kwintas mula sa mga kamay ni Sakura. Tumayo siya at diri-diretsong nagwalk out.

"Uy! Ano ba yaaaaan!!", tawag ni Sakura sa kanya nang mapansin na sa wakas ng dalagang nag-e-emote na si Sasuke. Pero imbis na lumingon, hindi man lang siya pinansin nito.

_'Sasuke, wag kang lilingon, Sasuke.. ang pride mo.. aalis ka.. galit ka.. napahiya ka.. gusto mo nang umalis.. naiinis ka.. Sasuke.. wag kang lilingon..', _paulit-ulit na sabi ni Sasuke sa sarili niya habang patuloy sa pagsigaw si Sakura.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Ano ba?!", sigaw pa niya uli. Pero hindi man lang siya pinansin. Tuluy-tuloy pa rin sa paglalakad ang pasaway na Uchiha.

_'Sasuke.. kaya mo to.. aalis ka na.. ayan na yung hagdan.. lakad lang.. kaya mo siyang tiisin.. kaya mo to..'_, tila patuloy parin naman sa pagmamatigas itong si Sasuke.. talagang ayaw bumigay ng taong to ah.

"Ayaw mo bang malaman kung bakit hindi ko matatanggap tong kwintas?!"

_'Dahilan?! Syempre gusto kong malaman yung dahilan!! pero hindi pa rin ako dapat lumingon.. sigurado kasing pag nakita ko nanaman yang napakaganda mong mukha e mawala nanaman ako sa katinuan.. alam mo namang hindi kita matitiis diba?!', _at eto naman si Sasuke, as if naririnig ni Sakura ang mga nasa isip niya.

Doon, sa wakas, natigilan na si Sasuke, pero hindi pa rin siya lumingon. Tumayo si Sakura at pinuntahan ang nagdadramang bata. Pagkatapos ng ilang sandali, nasa tabi na niya ang dalaga.

"Naaalala mo pa ba kung kelan mo ko sinimulang ligawan?", tanong ni Sakura with a slight smile mula sa tabi ni Sasuke. Si Sasuke naman hindi pa rin gumagalaw, nakatitig sa fire exit sa dulo ng hallway. Sumagot siya in monotone. "Oo, September 29. Isang buwan na ang nakakaraan."

Nilagay ni Sakura ang kamay niya sa balikat ni Sasuke. "Yung oras? Naaalala mo pa?"

Natameme si Sasuke. Hindi niya maamin, pero nalimutan na niya yung eksaktong oras na sinimulan niya ang panliligaw kay Sakura.

"Iyon yung hapon na pumasok ako sa dorm na may dalang mga bulaklak diba? Dun kita unang tinanong kung pwede na kitang maging girlfriend.", sabi ni Sasuke, nakatingin pa rin straight on. Ayaw pa rin niyang lingunin si Sakura.

Si Sakura naman, nasa tabi nya, ang kamay niya nasa balikat ni Sasuke, parang naka-akbay ba.

Ngumiti ng konti si Sakura. "Oo.. pero hindi mo na naaalala yung oras no? Hay, mga lalaki talaga.. sabagay, swerte na nga kong naaalala mo pa yung date e".

Nanatiling tahimik naman tong si Sasuke. Parang hindi na niya alam ang sasabihin niya, kasi tama si Sakura, nalimutan na nga nya, hindi lang siguro kaya ng pride ng mokong na tong aminin.

"4:09 ng hapon yun, saktong pumasok ka kasi sa dorm habang nagchecheck ako ng balance ko. Alam mo bang hanggang ngayon nakasave pa rin sa cellphone ko yung text ni 222?", natatawang kwento ni Sakura.

_'Naaalala niya.. Sasuke.. tanginaa, ang tangaa mooo.. ba't nakalimutan mo?!'_, habang patuloy na pinapagalitan ni Sasuke ang sarili niya dahil sa pagiging makakalimutin, naramdaman niyang wala na sa balikat niya ang kamay ni Sakura, at ngayon magka-holding hands na sila.

"Alas kwatro palang Sasuke. Hindi ka pa umaabot ng isang buwan.", nakangiting sabi ni Sakura, at doon, tuluyan nang nalito si Sasuke.

"Ha? 9 na minuto nalang oh. Aabot ako. Kaya ba't di mo pa tinatanggap yung regalo ko?", confused na tanong ni Sasuke.

_'Pambihirang babae to.. 9 na minuto nalang oh, hindi ko talaga maintindihan kung bakit sinasabi pa niya to.. Siguro ayaw lang talaga niya nung kwintas.. Nako, kung hindi lang talaga kita mahal, siguro-',_ natigil ang pag-iisip ni Sasuke nang marinig niya ang mga salitang hinihintay niya.

"Kasi ngayon palang sinasagot na kita."

...

...

Katahimikan. Walang nagsalita, wala kang maririnig na tunog, walang kahit ano.

Hindi din nakatiis si Sakura sa katahimikan at nagsalita siya uli.

"Sasuke, ano ba? Tayo na! Hindi ka man lang ba mag-re-react? Ayaw mo yata e.", naiiritang sabi ni Sakura.

_'Anong sinabi niya? Kami na daw? Ano? Ano daw? Ano? Ano? Ano ulit yun? Kami na ba talaga?'_, mukhang hindi parin makagetover si Sasuke sa shock na naramdaman niya sa sinabi ni Sakura.

"Ay sige na nga, bahala ka. Kung hindi ka magsasalita, mabuti pa bumalik nalang ako sa loob, mukhang gising na si Hinata.", sabi ni Sakura with a bit of disappointment. Syempre madi-disappoint yun, ganun ba naman ang reaction eh.

Narealize lang ni Sasuke na totoo na ang lahat nang maramdaman niyang tinigil na ni Sakura ang maghawak sa kamay niya, umandar na uli ang oras. At bago pa makawala ng tuluyan at mag walk out si Sakura, pinigilan na niya to. Hinawakan niya ng mahigpit yung bagong manicure na kamay ni Sakura, at hindi na rin nakapalag ang dalaga.

"Ano ba Sasuke?", mas naiiritang sabi pa ni Sakura. Si Sasuke naman, ayun, hindi pa rin inaalis ang tingin niya sa fire exit.

Sa wakas, nagsalita na rin si Uchiha. "Totoo ba to Sakura?", tanong niya.

Natawa si Sakura. "Oo Sasuke, mahal na mahal na mahal kita. Alam kong sandali mo palang akong nililigawan, pero.. wala na talaga akong makitang dahilan para patagalin pa to. Alam kong hindi ko din naman pagsisisihan tong desisyon ko, kasi alam kong mahal na mahal mo ko, diba?"

Tumingkayad ng kaunti si Sakura para maabot at mahalikan ang pisngi ni Sasuke. Si Sasuke na hindi pa rin siya nililingon pagkatapos ng lahat ng sinabi niya.

_'Totoo nga to.. kami na ni Sakura.. mahal niya ko.. ano bang ginagawa mo Sasuke, sabihin mong nagpapasalamat ka, tignan mo siya sa mga mata niya, sabihin mong sobrang saya mo, yakapin mo siyaa. Sasuke, ano ba?!',_ at tila ngayon pa lang nagsi-sink in talaga kay Sasuke ang mga narinig niya. Noong narealize na niya yung bagay na iyon, agad-agad siyang lumingon sa direksyon ni Sakura.

Pero hindi niya natitigan ang mga mata ni Sakura gaya nang balak sana niyang gawin. Wala siyang ibang nakita, wala rin siyang ibang narinig, walang kahit ano, ang naramdaman lang niya ay ang mga labi ni Sakura sa mga labi niya.

Nang marealize ni Sakura na hindi na pisngi ni Sasuke ang nahalikan niya, agad siyang humakbang paatras. "S-sorry..", bulong niya habang namumula ng sobra.

Si Sasuke naman natulala sa kanya, and without thinking, humakbang papalapit si Sasuke at hinalikan si Sakura.

Nanlaki ng kaunti ang mga mata ni Sakura, pero pagkatapos ng ilang sandali, nawala na rin ang gulat niya, nawala ang takot, nawala ang pagkalito, isang bagay lang ang naramdaman niya, ang sobrang pagmamahal ni Sasuke.

Niyakap ng mga braso ni Sasuke ang bewang ni Sakura habang ang mga kamay naman ni Sakura ay nasa mga balikat ni Uchiha. Nanatili sila ganoong posisyon sa loob ng ilang segundo. Magkayakap sa gitna ng katahimikan.

Hindi nagtagal, naghiwalay na rin ang kanilang mga labi.

Sinandal ni Sakura ang kanyang ulo sa dibdib ng lalaking nakayakap sa kanya at hinalikan ni Sasuke ang buhok ng dalaga.

"Salamat Sakura... hindi mo alam kung gaano ako kasaya.. salamat talaga, maraming salamat.. hayaan mong ipakita ko pa lalo sayo kung gaano talaga kita kamahal.. salamat.. sala-", natigilan si Sasuke nang suntukin siya sa tagiliran ni Sakura. "OH?! BAKIT?!", gulat niyang sigaw.

Umalis sa pagkakasandal niya si Sakura at tinitigan ang mga mata ni Sasuke. "Ako nga dapat magpasalamat sayo. Salamat kasi nakilala kita. Salamat sa pagmamahal Sasuke. Salamat sa lahat. Salamat."

_And I will, take you forever... And there will never be anyone else in my heart but you.._

Nasira ang moment ng dalawa nang biglang may narinig silang kumakanta. Lumingon sila sa pinanggalingan ng tunog at sabay na sumigaw.

"NARUTO!!", bumitiw sa pagkakayakap sina Sakura at Sasuke, na para bang biglang nahiya noong malaman nilang may nanonood pala sa kanila.

"Asus, kayo na no?! Ayieee!!!!", tili ni Naruto. Nakadungaw sa kanila mula sa bukas na pinto ng kwarto ni Hinata ang mokong. Pangisi-ngisi pa.

"Shhh. wag kang maingay, baka natutulog pa si Hinata!", pananaway naman ng namumulang si Sakura.

"Ayieee! Kayo na eh!!", biglang singit naman ng boses ni Hinata. Hindi nila namalayan na nakadungaw na rin siya sa tabi ni Naruto.

"Pati ba naman ikaw Hinata?!", gulat na sigaw ni Sakura, at lalo siyang namula.

"Tama na Sakura..", bulong ni Sasuke.

"Eh kasi naman eh... nanonood pala tong dalawang to..", nahihiyang sabi ni Sakura.

"Ano naman.. eh diba tayo naman na?", bulong ni Sasuke habang naka-smirk. At kahit na bulong pa iyon, mukhang hindi to nakatakas sa pandinig nina Naruto at HInata.

"AYIEEE!!!", sabay nilang sigaw.

Hindi na napigilan ni Sakura na mapangiti. "Oo, kami na. Kaya wag na kayong sumigaw, nabubulabog yung ibang kwarto oh."

"AYIEEEE!!!", mas malakas pa nilang sigaw.

"Sana Hinata, sa susunod, tayo naman...", nakangising bulong ni Naruto. Natigilan naman si Hinata.

"H-ha?! T-tayo?!", Nagdilim nanaman ang paligid ni Hinata at sa isang _thud_, bumagsak siya sa carpet floor ng kwarto niya.

"NARUTO!! PATAY KA SAKEN NGAYOON!! ANO NANAMANG GINAWA MOO!!!", sigaw ni Sakura at nagsimulang habulin si Naruto para gulpihin.

"WAAAA. SASUKE!! YUNG SYOTA MOOOOO!!!", sigaw naman ni Naruto na kumakaripas ng takbo para takasan ang mala-amazonang bubugbugin siya.

**Sasuke's POV**

Hay, nakakarindi. Ang ingay..

Nakakairita na. Sobra.

Kadalasan kapag naiirita na ko ng ganto binabatukan ko na si Naruto, pero ngayon..

Hindi talaga ako ma-bad mood.

Siguro sobrang saya ko lang talaga..

Oo, sobrang saya ko. Sinagot na ko ni Sakura..

Kami na.. masasabi ko nang akin siya..

Ewan ko ba, sa dinami-dami ng mga naging girlfriend ko, ngayon lang talaga ako nakaramdam ng gantong saya noong sinagot na ko.

Ano ba Sasuke, wag ka nang magkunwaring hindi mo alam kung bakit.

Malamang kaya ngayon ka lang naging ganto ka saya, kasi ngayon ka lang nagmahal ng ganto..

Ngayon ka lang kasi nakahanap ng babaeng babago sa pananaw mo.. ngayon mo lang kasi nakita si Haruno Sakura.

Hay Sakura, kung alam mo lang talaga na kung gaano kita kamahal.. kung gaano ka kahalaga sakin..

Sinasabi ko sayo.. sobra pa sa inaakala mo..

At kung alam mo lang talaga kung gano ako kasaya ngayon...

Hindi mo aakalain na posible pala yung maging ganto kasaya sa kin.

Ah basta.

Pangako ko sayo.. lulunurin kita sa pagmamahal ko.


	22. Pagtatapos

**Pagtatapos.**

**

* * *

**

"Oh, ano pang tinatayo-tayo niyo diyan? Nandito na sila Neji, Antagal niyo mga pre!", naiiritang tawag ng isang blondie sa dalawang taong tulala sa pinto ng kanilang dorm.

"Oy, Sasuke. Antagal.", mas mahinang sabi naman ng isang binatang mala-pinya ang buhok na si Shikamaru, pero mukhang kahit anong pagtawag pa nila, hindi din mapapaaga ang paggalaw ng mga batang tulala.

Binuksan ng blondie ang likod ng itim na sportscar sa driveway at inilagay ang 3 bagahe na may iba't-ibang kulay. "Tignan mo tong mga to, gawin ba naman akong katulong. Nako, kung hindi ko lang talaga mahal tong si Sasuke eh.", pabulong niyang reklamo.

"Easy lang Naruto, nagpapakasenti pa yung dalawa eh. Bayaan mo na muna.", nakangiting sagot naman ng kasamahan nilang may maikling buhok na kulay tsokolate.

"Kiba naman, antagal na oh. 8 minutes and 35 seconds na silang tulala.", sagot naman ng tinatawag nilang si Naruto.

"Aba, marunong ka pala magbilang ng ganun.", pang-aasar naman ng kadarating lang na si Hyuga Neji.

"Weh Neji, naiinip na ko eh!", reklamo pa ni Naruto.

"Mabuti pa eh maglaro muna tayo.", at out of nowhere, naglanding sa mga kamay ni Naruto ang isang silver na PSP. Lumingon siya sa pinanggalingan ng laruan, at ayun, nakita niya si Tenten, na nakaupo sa loob ng convertible ni Neji. As usual, nakatali nanaman sa dalawang pusod ang mahabang buhok ni Tenten.

"Sus, talo ka naman eh.", nakangising sabi ni Naruto.

"Pinagbibigyan lang kita Uzumaki.", at nagsimula nang maglaro ang dalawa. Panandaliang natahimik si Naruto.

Pagkatapos ng ilang minuto, dumating naman ang isa pang sports car na kulay asul, sakay-sakay ang dalawang dalaga. Isang blondie na may mahabang buhok at isang may kulay asul na buhok. Si Ino at si Hinata.

"Uhm, sina Sakura-chan?", tanong ng dalagang blondie kay Shikamaru na ngayo'y abala sa panonood ng mga ulap.

"Andun. Nagpapaka-senti pa.", malamyang sagot naman ni Shika.

"Kanina pa ba sila?"

"Oo eh."

"Ay ganun. Sige po Kuya.", at tinuon na ni Ino ang pansin niya sa cellphone niya. Si Hinata naman, busy sa pakikinig sa iPod niya.

_Doon naman sa dalawang bata._

"Mamimiss ko talaga tong dorm natin..", bulong ni Sakura katabi niya.

"Ako din naman eh.", sagot naman ni Sasuke.

"Kahit na alam kong babalik pa tayo dito, eh parang ayokong iwan eh."

"Bakit naman?"

"Eto kasi yung bahay namin ni Sasuke ko.", nang marinig ni Uchiha yun, kinurot niya agad ang pisngi ni Sakura.

"Oh bakit?", pag-angal naman ng dalaga.

"Ang landi mo kasi. Dami mong alam.", Naka-smirk na sagot ni Sasuke.

"Aba, mas malandi ka kaya! Sino ba yung may pakwintas-kwintas pang nalalaman?", at kinurot din ni Sakura ang mukha ni Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Ay nako. Ito talagang boypren ko. Ano kayang regalo mo sa 1st anniversary naten? Malapit na oh.."

"Kotse gusto mo?", tanong ni Sasuke nang bigla siyang sinugod ng kung anu mang nilalang.

"AKO TALAGA NAIINIP NA!", at bigla nalang sumingit ang boses ni Naruto sa moment ng dalawa. Dinakma ni Uzumaki ang kawawang si Sasuke at bumagsak sila sa lapag.

"ANO BA NARUTO! ANO BAAA?", sigaw ni Sasuke.

"ANTAGAAAAAL NIYOOOO!", mas malakas na sigaw naman ni Naruto. Natawa si Sakura sa dalawa.

"Pasensya na ah? Wala lang, ayoko lang iwan tong bahay eh.", natatawang sabi ni Sakura sa dalawang magkapatong sa simento ngayon.

"Ayun lang ba Sakura? May solusyon na ako dyan!", at ngumiti ng pagka-laki-laki si Naruto. Tumayo siya agad at dinukot ang cellphone niya mula sa bulsa ng maong niyang kupas.

CLICK.

At kinuhanan niya ng picture ang dorm nila Sakura.

"Ayan, parang kasama mo na palagi yang dorm niyo.", sabi ni Naruto habang pinapakita kay Sakura ang cute niyang picture.

"Loko ka talaga.", natatawang sabi ni Sakura. "Tara na nga."

At tinulungan ni Sakura na bumangon si Sasuke.

"OLRAYTT! TARA NAA!", sigaw ni Naruto habang tumatakbo papunta sa mga kotseng nakaparada sa drive way.

"Crush mo ba talaga tong si Naruto?", bulong ni Ino kay Hinata. Naging kulay kamatis ang dalaga.

"A-ah e-eh Ino.. shhh...", mahina niyang sagot pagkatapos ay tinakpan niya ang kanyang mukha.

"Hinata naman eh. Biro lang. Cute siya, aminin ko yun. May taste ka ate."

"Sinong cute?", biglang sabi naman ni Tenten at agad na sumakay na sa kotse nila Hinata.

"Ah, w-wala..", bulong ni Hinata.

"Ano ba yan Hinata, bat si Ino alam niya, may pinagsamahan din naman tayo ah?", sabi naman ni Tenten with matching puppy dog eyes.

"Si Naruto.", natatawang sabi ni Ino at lalo pang nagblush si Hinata.

Ayos diba? Magkaka-school mate pala itong tatlong to. Dahil kay Sakura, nagkakilala sina Ino at Hinata, pati si Tenten na bestfriend noon niHinata, kaclose na nila.

"SHIKAMARUUU! AALIS NA TAYOO! WAG KA NA MATULOG!", sigaw naman ni Kiba mula sa kabilang sportscar.

"SHIKAMARUU!", dagdag pa ni Naruto, pero hindi man lang natinag si boy pinya na mahimbing na ang tulog.

"Shikamaru. Gising na.", mahinang sabi naman ni Neji sabay buhos ng tubig.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!", at nagising na din si Shikamaru.

"Sasuke, dun na ko kanila Hinata, okay lang?", pagpapaalam ni Sakura sa boypren niyang kapapasok lang sa kotse niya.

"Dito ka.", sagot naman ni Sasuke in monotone.

"Sige na?"

"Dito ka nga."

"Please?"

"Hindi."

"Sige naa."

"Hindi nga."

"Bakit ba?"

"Gusto ko katabi kita."

"Sasuke naman eh. Araw-araw mo naman akong katabi ah? Kulang nalang pati sa cr tabihan kita. Eto nalang dalawang to oh. Magbonding kayo.", at hinila ni Sakura sina Kiba at Naruto papasok sa kotse ni Sasuke. Sinara niya ang mga pinto at tumakbo papunta sa kotse nila HInata.

"Oy, SASUKE! ROAD TRIP PARE, MASAYA TO!", sigaw ni Naruto in happiness.

"OO NGAA! WOOOOO.", sigaw pa ni KIba.

"Hn. Ingay niyo.", naka-smirk na sabi ni Sasuke at nagsimula nang ilabas ang kotse niya mula sa pagkakagarahe.

"Sakura.", tawag ni Shikamaru sa dalagang kasasakay lang sa violet na convertible ni Hyuga.

"Hm?"

"Salamat, tahimik kami ngayon dito.", nakangiting sagot ni Shika at nagtawanan ang mga babae.

"Ang cute niya no, Ino?", pang-aasar ni Tenten nang mapansin niya na grabe makatingin si Ino.

"Che. Neji ka lang eh.", at nagtawanan uli sila.

At doon, isa-isa nang naglabasan ang mga naggagandahang kotse mula sa grounds ng Konoha University.

Bakasyon na. Matagal-tagal din bago babalik sina Sakura at Sasuke dito.

"Waaa. Miss ko na agad K.U.", bulong ni Sakura habang nasa byahe na sila.

"Oh, akala ko ba ayaw mo dito sa Konoha U. Ba't naman feel na feel mo yung dorm niyo?", tanong ni Ino habang nagmamaneho.

"May sentimental value tong lugar na to no. Dami kayang nangyaring life-changing events dito.", natatawang sagot ni Sakura.

Nagtawanan ang lahat.

"Atsaka.. syempre.. ewan.. basta.. masaya ako at dito ako pinasok ni Mama. Masaya ako kasi sa Konoha U ako napunta.. natuto ako ng kung anu anong bagay. Tsaka dito ko nakilala ng sobra si Sasuke."

"OO NA! MAY SOBRANG HOT KANG BOYFRIEND HABANG AKO WALAAA!", sigaw ni Ino.

"Hot naman si Shika ah. Dun ka nalang.", bulong ni Tenten, at nagblush ang blondie.

"Loko talaga kayo.", sabi naman ni Hinata.

_"Salamat talaga at sa Konoha University ako napunta. Salamat talaga.", _isip naman ni Sakura sa sarili niya habang nakatitig sa itim na sportscar na tumatakbo sa tabi ng convertible nila.

Nagulat nalang si Sakura nang bumukas yung bintana ng kotse.

"SAKURAAAA! YUNG SYOTA MOO! PAPATAYIN DAW KAMI PAG DI KAMI TUMAHIMIK!", sigaw ni Naruto mula sa bintana.

"SAKURAAAA! AYOKO PANG MAMATAYYY!", sigaw naman ni Kiba na pinilit namang makisiksik sa bintana ng kotse.

"ISARA NIYO NGA YANG BINTANAA! IBABANGGA KO TO!", sigaw ni Sasuke mula din sa loob at biglang binilisan ang andar ng kotse. At sumunod naman si Naruto agad.

"Baliw netong mga to oh.", bulong ni Sakura.

Pagkatapos ng ilang oras na puno ng ingay, asaran, away, tulog, at pagkaen, dumating na din sila sa kanilang destination at isa-isa nang nagbabaan ang mga tao, maliban nalang sa isa.

"Si Sakura?", tanong ni Sasuke kay Tenten.

"Tulog pa.", sagot naman ni Tenten sabay turo sa kotse.

**Sakura's POV**

_Ang ganda ng mga bulaklak... Ngayon lang ako nakakita ng gantong kulay ah.. Dark blue... _

_Parang yung buhok ni Sasuke... _

_Teka.. bakit parang lumulutang ako?_

_Hindi kaya... _

_Naaksidente kami at..._

_Patay na ko?_

**End POV**

"PATAY NA BA KO!", biglang sigaw ni Sakura.

"Oy, wag kang sumigaw.", sagot naman ng binatang may buhat sa kanya.

"Nasan ba ko? Ba't buhat mo ko ha Uchiha? Close ba tayo?", sigaw pa ni Sakura.

"Oo na, I love you Sakura ko.", at natahimik si Sakura bigla.

"Tignan mo.. mas malandi ka talaga...", bulong ni Sakura habang nagba-blush.

"Tch. Nandito na tayo. Dun nalang tayo sa loob mag-away.", pabirong sabi ni Sasuke.

"Oh, Sasuke? Nandito na ba tayo?", gulat niyang tanong.

"Oo, dito na.", at ibinaba niya si Sakura para makita ang lugar.

Natulala si Sakura nang makita niya ang mala-mansyon na resthouse ng mga Uchiha.

"WOOOO. BAKASYON NAAA! WALANG NANG PASOK! WALANG NANG SCHOOOOOL! WALA NANG UNIVERSITY! WALA NA SI MAM ANKO-SUNGIT! WALA NA YUNG MAANGAS NA BABAE SA FIRST PERIOD KO! WALA NANG ASSIGNMENT! WALA NA YUNG MUKHANG EWAN NA JANITOR NAMIN! WALA NAA-"

"Naruto. Ingay mo.", sabay-sabay na pagputol naman ng lahat.

**END.**


End file.
